i n f i n i t y
by Holy Spork
Summary: AU. Lloyd carefully hid his pain from the world. His mother was dead and his father had vanished. On the day when the Journey of Regeneration was to start, everything made sense. But then he met Yuan the mercenary, and Lloyd began to learn dark secrets...
1. The Angel

I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this is an idea I've been kicking around for months, and I really wanted to do an AU (alternate universe) so... here it is. It's basically a retelling of the game's story, with a few - okay, a lot - of changes. This is also going to be a little more serious than some of my other recent stuff. To broaden my horizons and junk. Hopefully the result won't be total suckage.

Disclaimer: Holy Spork does not own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, plot line, or locations.

* * *

_i n f i n i t y_

Prologue: The Angel

_In the beginning there was nothing._

_Then the goddess came,_

_And planted the smallest seed in the nothing._

_And from that seed the world grew._

_-The Scriptures of Martel, 1:1_

Dirk was puzzled by the strangers.

Though that was no reason to refuse them help. When he had found the man, a small boy about three years old, and that strange green dog... thing at the bottom of the cliff, the first thing Dirk did was try to get them back to his house to treat their wounds.

Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need.

Dirk made no demands on the strange man, nor did he ask any questions. The stranger seemed content with this, for he said very little. All Dirk knew about these people came from inference. He knew that the small boy was the man's son, or at least the man thought it was his son. Secondly, the stranger was an angel, though the broad, segmented, blue wings were far from the convention of feathery white wings.

Dwarves were not religious creatures. Dirk was an atheist. Dwarves generally were. So he highly doubted that this angel was a heavenly messenger sent to bring divine judgment. Especially considering that the angel had been severely wounded when Dirk had found him. Whatever had happened on that cliff could not have been good.

Beyond that, everything else was a mystery. Where they came from, who they were, what happened on the cliff...

In particular, there was that... collar the angel wore on his neck.

He thought of it as a collar because he couldn't think of a better word for it. It looked like the kind of collar that a dog or a cat would wear. Dirk didn't know what to make of it. It was made of some white material he did not recognize, and there were some gray symbols or letters on it he had never seen before. Dirk could only assume it was magical in nature, though what purpose it served was beyond him.

Dirk had only noticed it when he had tried to tend to the man's wounds, the pure white material contrasting strongly against the bloodstains on the angel's clothes and skin. When Dirk had tried to remove it, so the angel could breathe better, Dirk's hand had been swatted away, and he had received a glare that contained a barely veiled threat. Dirk heeded the warning, and didn't try to touch the collar again as he bandaged the angel's wounds.

"It would probably be best if you and your little boy stayed here, at least for tonight," Dirk instructed when everyone's injuries had been treated, "I don't mind."

"I thank you for your kindness," said the angel, who was lying on a cot. Only a few feet away the boy was asleep on a cushion on the floor, with the dog-creature curled protectively around him.

"It's no trouble at all," said Dirk, "You got a kid with you, and you're hurt. I can make time. Just make sure you don't do anything to reopen those wounds. I only got so many bandages."

The angel only nodded, wasting no words. He closed his eyes, looking like he just wanted to sleep for three days. Dirk didn't blame him. He left them alone, leaving to go to some other room in his underground home.

The angel opened his eyes when the dwarf had left the room. When the angel was sure he was alone, he slowly sat up, trying to avoid any movement that might reopen his wounds. He could use healing magic, yes, but he had already spent much of his mana at the cliff, and didn't have enough to fix his own wounds if they reopened. The angel was sure his son was safe with the dwarf, but there was something that he needed to check, something he _had_ to know. The Desians had to be gone by now, it should be relatively safe for him to venture back into the forest, to go back to the cliff, even with his injuries.

Though it took him several minutes, the angel managed to climb the ladder that led aboveground, without making too much noise. After closing the trapdoor that led to Dirk's home behind him, he shakily got to his feet, and tried to figure out in which direction the cliff had been. Night had fallen, so he would have the cover of the trees and the darkness. He looked around the small clearing, and then he heard footsteps behind him.

Immediately he realized that leaving the dwarf's home had been a mistake.

The angel felt something sharp prick the back of his neck. He raised his hands slowly to show he was unarmed, staying perfectly still. He could almost hear the smirk as the newcomer spoke:

"Hello Kratos."

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. 

One day, I'll write something that has nothing to do with Kratos and/or Lloyd. I swear.

I only have a vague idea of where this is going to go, so I don't know how frequently I'll update. But reviews always help. If you liked this, please review. Constructive criticism is always accepted.

**Edited on 3/7/08 - Cleaned up, and removed part with Mithos and Martel.**


	2. The Oracle

Thank you everyone who reviewed. It sounds like people like this story, so I'll keep going. (Except I'm scared I'll end up disappointing everyone... T.T)

There's a time lapse between the prologue and this chapter. Just in case that isn't obvious to someone.

Disclaimer: Holy Spork does not own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, plot line, or locations.

* * *

Chapter I: The Oracle 

_And onto you on the day of prophecy,_

_There will come an angel of judgment,_

_Who will come down from heaven in a divine light._

_He shall light the way for the Chosen of Mana,_

_And bring salvation to all the lands of the Goddess._

_-The Scriptures of Martel, 8:26_

"Wow! It's really bright!" 

Lloyd sighed and Genis shook his head in shame. Colette did have a... unique way of thinking.

They had come to the Martel Temple after a dying pastor came to their schoolhouse to tell the Chosen that Desians had raided the temple. Of course their response was to leave the village and head directly for the temple, they couldn't just stay when they knew people were in trouble! The first thing they had seen upon approaching the building was the pillar of light, proclaiming that it was the time of the oracle, which rose up from the temple into the sky. When Colette saw it, she declared that the light was bright.

"I think I can hear shouts!" said Genis, "We have to hurry!"

There were cries of pain and the clatter of steel weapons coming from the top of the stairs that led to the temple. The three children ran up the steps without regard to personal safety. There were people in danger, and they were going to help!

When they reached the top of the stairs, they found a group of five Desians, four grunts and their leader in a gray robe and spiked black hair. Strewn over the ground were the bodies of the priests, their white robes shredded and stained with dark blood. The Desians had formed a semi-circle around a small old woman, her back to the stone wall of the temple. The Desians had their weapons drawn, blades still red from their previous kills.

"Where is the Chosen?" demanded the lead Desian.

Phaidra took a step backwards into the stone wall, keeping a wary eye on the Desians. She spotted Colette and the others as they reached the top of the stairs, and called out, "Run Chosen!"

This was a poor decision, for the lead Desian and his soldiers saw the Chosen and her friends, who had their feeble weapons at the ready.

"Lord Botta! There she is!" said one of the Desians, pointing.

The lead Desian smirked, "Kill her!"

The other Desians ran forward, yelling at their pray. Genis prepared a spell as Colette threw her chakrams and Lloyd blocked a blow from the nearest Desian. He barely missed decapitation, ducking under a second sword that had seemed to magically come into existence near his head. Genis' spell was interrupted, as he had to stumble back as a Desian swiped at him. Colette's rings were swatted effortlessly out of the air, and the three children found themselves surrounded. Things had not gone as they had planned.

Then one of the Desians screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. The others stepped back, their weapons at the ready.

The one who had wounded the Desian held his own steel sword at the others, clearly ready to fight them if necessary. This man was clearly one who was able, and willing, to take a life. His black and blue leather and chain mail armor marked him as a warrior. His long blue hair was held back in a ponytail, to keep his hair out of his green eyes. Something glittered on the man's left hand, and Lloyd saw what he recognized as an Exsphere and Key Crest.

Lloyd could only stare at the stranger.

"Who are – ?"

The stranger looked over his shoulder at Lloyd and his friends, "Stay back," he ordered. He returned his attention to the Desians. He pointed his sword at them, giving them a glare that just seemed to _dare_ them to try to fight him.

Botta, gave the stranger a nervous glance, but seemed to quickly reach a decision.

"Retreat!" he shouted. The blue-haired stranger stood still, his sword still at the ready, as the Desians fled the temple. Botta seemed to glance back uncertainly at the stranger before following his men.

"That was... easy..." said Lloyd, staring after the retreating Desians, "I mean, the guy didn't even have to really do anything..."

The new stranger turned to look at the children. The look on his face suggested he was not impressed by what he saw. "Is everyone all right? ...At least no one seems to have died," he added with mild disdain.

Lloyd look at the stranger's left hand again. Yes, that was definitely an Exsphere and Key Crest. Lloyd knew this from experience, as he had his own Exsphere and Key Crest on the back of his own left hand, hidden under a white bandage. Though the stranger's looked a little different from Lloyd's Exsphere.

Phaidra gently closed the eyes of the last dead priest, clasped her hands and whispered a small prayer for the dead man's soul. She bowed her head, a last respect to the priest, and then she stood up. Burying her grief for the dead men, Phaidra slowly approached the blue-haired stranger, grateful for his help but still cautious after the attack, "I thank you for saving the Chosen," she said, bowing her head slightly.

"I see..." the stranger looked back at the children, "Which one of you is the Chosen?"

"Oh, that's me!" said Colette, raising her hand as if Professor Sage had asked the class a question, "Oh, and these are my friends, Genis and Lloyd!" she added, when she felt that her friends were being left out.

The stranger did not seem impressed.

"My name is Yuan," said the blue-haired man, "I am a mercenary, and for a suitable sum, I will guard the Chosen."

"She doesn't need you!" protested Lloyd, "We'll be here to protect her!"

Yuan wrinkled his nose, as if he had smelled something foul, "I highly doubt that," he said, "Considering that you were easily defeated by the Desians, I doubt you could manage the trials inside the temple."

Lloyd seethed with rage, but Phaidra spoke up before he could explode, "I would be grateful if you could protect Colette. We will discuss your sum after you return her safely to the village."

Yuan nodded, "Very well." He returned his attention to a furious Lloyd and an indignant Genis, "You two should skip back home to mommy and daddy. This is no place for children."

"What did you say?!" shouted Lloyd.

"You heard me," Yuan frowned at Lloyd, "Go home."

"Um... Mr. Yuan, sir," started Colette anxiously, "Can Lloyd come along? I get nervous without him."

Yuan sighed, "Fine," he said, resigned to his fate, "But if these two die while inside the temple, I won't take any responsibility for it." He turned on his heel and walked into the temple without so much as a backwards glance to make sure that the others were following.

"Thanks for getting that guy off my back," said Lloyd to Colette.

She smiled, "It's the truth!"

The three children walked into the temple after Yuan. As soon as they stepped out of the noonday sunlight, the air grew cold and damp. Little sunlight filtered through the narrow windows, and what light did come in was almost gray, making the large chamber inside even less friendly.

"It's kinda dark in here," commented Lloyd, "Is it always this gloomy?"

"Sometimes," admitted Colette.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the trial," suggested Genis.

"Monsters will now be inhabiting this temple," Yuan stated, "Summoned by the angels as a trial for the Chosen One."

"Monsters?!" Lloyd shouted, "Why would the angels want Colette to fight monsters?!"

Yuan frowned, "Didn't you realize what you were getting yourself into, boy?" he snapped, "The Chosen must face a trial, it is a part of becoming a Chosen. Of course, if the monsters frighten you, you can always run home."

Genis seemed uncertain, but Lloyd unsheathed his wooden swords, and stomped off down a random passageway, to show that he wasn't scared at all.

Yuan sighed, "The way we want is the other way."

Lloyd ran back, red with anger and embarrassment.

The pathway that Yuan had meant turned out to be blocked. There was a transparent barrier of mana in the way, white lights spinning across the surface.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, as he reached out to poke it.

"It's a barrier, clearly," Yuan said, "If you touch it, you will likely get shocked."

Lloyd pulled his hand away as quickly as anatomically possible.

"We will have to find a way to get past the barrier," Yuan said, stating what was now obvious, "Chosen, do you know of a way?"

Colette thought for a moment, and then chirped, "The Sorcerer's Ring! It's supposed to be somewhere deep in the temple."

"Then we will have to fetch it."

Yuan left, and walked down another passage.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted, "That was where I had gone – aw, man."

They followed, Lloyd sulky after his humiliation via Yuan. The party encountered their first monsters shortly after entering the dark hallway.

Two short creatures blocked the way. Their eye stalks stretched out to look at the strange group of humans.

"Slimes," said Yuan, obviously bored, "They're gelatinous. Strike them between their eye stalks to kill them."

"Right!" Lloyd had ignored Yuan, and instead slashed at the slime. His weapon went right through the creature's body, the two halves immediately rejoining. Lloyd blinked, "Huh?"

"Between the eyes stalks looks like this," said Yuan, waving a hand at the other slime, who was pinned to the floor by Yuan's sword, its body limp, "It's not that hard."

The slime leaped feebly at Lloyd, who jumped back in alarm. He drove his sword into the slime's jelly body. The creature shuddered, vibrating the sword, and then it became still. Lloyd grinned. When Lloyd tried to remove his sword from the slime, he found that it was suck.

Yuan watched as Lloyd struggled to pull his wooden weapon out of the slime's body.

"Lloyd, are your swords skills self-taught?" Yuan asked.

"I can use my swords just fine!" said Lloyd rudely, giving his sword another yank which finally freed it from the slime.

Yuan sniffed, coming to his own conclusion, "That explains a lot..."

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

The mercenary sighed. "What I meant was that your technique is amateurish," he paused, and then asked, "Why do you use two swords? Swords were not designed to be used in pairs."

"Well..." Lloyd grinned, proud of his logic. Genis stuck his fingers in his ears; he had heard this explanation before, and every time he did, he thought he lost some brain cells.

"If the power of one sword equals 100," started Lloyd, "Then two swords equals 200!" he finished, puffing out his chest with pride. He deflated when Yuan did not show equal enthusiasm. "Why are you giving me that pitying look?!"

"One can only wonder..." Yuan shook his head, "You should at least learn the basics."

"I _have_ learned the basics!" fumed Lloyd.

"...Just don't get your face gnawed off."

Yuan adjusted his grip on his own sword and continued down the hall, alert for any threat.

"I hate that guy," growled Lloyd. He and the others followed without complaint. There were many monsters after the slimes, but Lloyd and the others had hit their stride, and defeated them with surprisingly little trouble. All the while, Yuan observed Lloyd and his friends fighting, for reasons he kept to himself. He seemed to be thinking of something, but when asked, denied it outright, and said that hey had to progress further and faster.

After several more monsters, a few golems, a simple puzzle, and a short discussion about history and magic, the group found the Sorcerer's Ring deep inside the Temple. They returned to the first room, and discovered that the ring's fire could dissolve the barrier. There was rejoicing among the younger members of the group.

They discovered a purple warp bad beyond the barrier. "It likely leads to the upper floor of the temple," Yuan said, "That is where the oracle will be."

The panel would only let them go one at a time, so it took a moment for them to all arrive at the top floor. It was a much smaller room, with a stranger, circular apparatus in the middle. Almost at the same time, they looked up at the painted ceiling, which told the story of the first Chosen.

A pulsating white light floated down from the ceiling, a soft hum coming from the orb. Then it blew outwards, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. When they regained their sight, an angel was floating where the light had once been. He looked like a man with blond, blue-eyed man with a green robe, similar to what the priests wore. His wings were feathery and pure white, light reflecting off the soft feathers as his wings flapped gently.

"I am Remiel," said the angel in a calm, authoritative voice, "I am an angel of judgment, here to guide the Colette, the seventh Chosen, on her journey to regenerate the world, and to awaken the Goddess Martel." He raised his hand, his palm toward Colette. A red light that he had held in his hand floated down to Colette. It touched her neck, and materialized into a small red gem that had planted itself at her collarbone.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration," declared Remiel, "We of Cruxis bless this even, and bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

He pointed his arm to the nearest window. The group looked out and, in the distance, very faintly, they could see the shape of a tower that had to end, that stretched out into the clouds. It reached on forever and ever and ever. It was the symbol of their salvation.

Remiel looked down at Colette with a gentle smile, "Go to the seals in distant lands, and unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation. With each seal you unlock, we will grant you the power of the angels. Do you accept this burden?"

Colette nodded, her face resolute, "I humbly accept this task."

"Very good," Remiel nodded, "The first seal lies in the southern desert. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"I will."

Remiel's wing beats quickened a little as he started to fly back towards the ceiling.

"Wait!" Colette called out, "Are you really... my... father?"

The rumors had been around for as long as she could remember. Chosens were supposed to be descended from angels. So wouldn't it make sense if Colette's father was an angel? Colette had never been sure herself. She loved Frank like a father, he had raised her after all, but she still wanted to know for sure...

Remiel smiled a warm smile, "Take care, my beloved daughter."

Colette gasped, but before she could say anything more, a white light engulfed Remiel's body, and when it faded, the angel was gone. Colette clasped her hands as if in prayer, and smiled to herself.

"It is time to leave, Chosen," said Yuan, interrupting her thoughts. He waited, while Colette walked over to the warp pad, and vanished. Yuan quickly followed suit.

"Wow! So that was an angel!" Genis was jumping up and down, "That was amazing! And he's Colette's father!"

"Yeah..." Lloyd was still staring at the space Remiel had occupied before he had vanished. There seemed to be something on Lloyd's mind.

"Hey, Lloyd, you okay?" Genis poked his friend's shoulder. This seemed to shake him out of whatever state he had been in.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Lloyd grinned, "Let's go after Colette!"

"Okay!"

Genis ran to the warp panel and vanished. Lloyd looked back at the ceiling.

"That was an angel? But he didn't look..."

Lloyd sighed, shrugged, and stepped on the warp panel himself.

When he caught up with Genis on the lower floor, he found what the little mage had discovered, and he had a similar reaction: disbelief.

It was their teacher, Raine, standing in the middle of the cavern-like space. Though her back was too them, they could hear her giggling like a schoolgirl, occasionally purring "Marvelous!" to herself.

Genis decided it was time to speak up.

"Raine?"

This was a mistake, as Raine heard them call her. "Lloyd! Genis! I told you two to stay in class!"

They exchanged frightened glances, they had completely forgotten about class.

Raine walked over to them, looking like the goddess of thunder about to destroy a hapless village.

Later, Raine had to almost carry the boys back to Iselia. They were remarkably silent on the walk back home. When they arrived at the gate, Raine had ordered the boys back to the schoolhouse, to work on some extra assignments she gave them off the top of her head as a punishment for leaving the village. With groans, they slumped off to the schoolhouse. Raine sighed, she doubted that they would stay there long, not with all the excitement of the Chosen's journey permeating Iselia.

The mayor had called a meeting, at Colette's home, to discuss the Chosen's journey. As the resident healer of the village, Raine was entitled to come. In addition, she wanted to keep an eye on that Yuan man.

Yuan was civil and professional to the mayor, Frank, Phaidra, and Raine. He was unlike the kinds of mercenaries she had heard of or encountered before. He did not seem to be a brainless brute whose only talent was in swinging a sword. Neither was he a drunk who would just as likely take advantage of his clients as actually attempt to protect them.

Raine watched Yuan carefully, appraising the strange man as the meeting continued. It seemed too convenient to her that a mysterious mercenary who was willing to help the Chosen would pop out of nowhere and save Genis and the others. Did this man have an ulterior motive? He was good with a blade, she would not deny that, but she would not trust him alone with Colette. Of course Raine would go with Colette as well, but she had the feeling that, if he wanted to, Yuan could probably overpower them both. Raine did not want to put her faith in such a stranger, but there seemed to be little choice. A swordsman could protect Colette from most dangers, something that Raine, while reluctant to admit it, even to herself, would probably not be able to do on her own.

Yuan seemed to be able to tell what Raine was thinking, for he looked in her direction. He quickly looked away as the mayor started to speak again.

"It is settled then," the mayor declared, after the short discussion, "The protection of the Chosen with go to Raine and Yuan."

The door to the Brunel's home opened and Lloyd and Genis came in. It was clear to everyone in the room that they had been listening in.

"Hey, were you guys talking about the world regeneration journey just now?" Lloyd asked casually.

"Yes, we were," said Phaidra, frowning a little.

"I wanna come too!" said Lloyd enthusiastically, "I wanna come and see Colette become and angel, and save the world!"

"If Raine's going, then I'm gonna come too!" proclaimed Genis, straightening his back to try to make up for his lack of height.

"That is out of the question," said Raine, "The regeneration journey will be long and dangerous. It is no place for children."

"I agree with Raine," said the Phairdra, "I'm sorry Lloyd, but I don't think you will be able to come."

"I disagree."

Everyone turned to Yuan, surprised. Yuan raised an eyebrow when he saw the disbelief on the other's faces, "I was surprised, but both Lloyd and Genis have the potential for some power, though they also have the potential to be nuisances. As the Chosen's journey is so important, I feel that she will need all the help she can get. Though if Lloyd or Genis get in the way, I will send them home without a second chance. And if I remember correctly, Chosen," he turned to Colette, "You get nervous when Lloyd is not around?"

Colette glanced anxiously at Lloyd. Lloyd looked hurt at her uncertainty.

"...Do you deny it?" Yuan asked, not taking his eyes off the Chosen.

"N-no," Colette said shyly, "But..."

"It's settled then," Yuan stood up, "You boys had better be ready tomorrow when we leave. If you are late or fall behind, we will not wait." Then he left the room without another word, leaving a vacuum behind.

Colette tried to fill it when she said, "Wow, I can't believe that I'm finally going to go on the journey! I'm going to fulfill my purpose and save the world! For everyone!"

Raine sighed, and stood up, and left the children alone so they could talk before Colette would have to leave on her important journey. The other adults followed suit shortly after.

"What do you think it'll be like, becoming an angel?" Genis asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Will you get wings like Remiel's?"

"He's my father, so I guess that would make sense," mused the Chosen.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Colette and Lloyd looked at Genis as he started to mine in his pockets for something. Then he took out a small bag and handed it to Colette. "Happy birthday!" he chirped, "I baked you some cookies!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Colette gratefully accepted the cookies, "I love your cookies!"

Genis grinned mischievously up at Lloyd, "Your turn. Didn't you say you were going to make her a necklace?"

"Uh..." Lloyd hesitated, "I left it at home. But that's okay, 'cause I can give it to you tomorrow!"

Colette seemed nervous, and started to fidget with the bag that held Genis' gift.

"Hey, Lloyd," Colette started quietly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Genis, sensing that a very personal discussion was going to follow, discretely left the house, leaving the other two alone.

"Sure," Lloyd nodded, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. She walked over to a window and looked out at the blue sky beyond. "I can't believe it! I'm really the daughter of an angel!"

"But you're still you," Lloyd walked over to Colette's side, "It doesn't matter who your father is, or even if you have two of them! You're still you."

"Thanks, Lloyd," she said cheerfully. She looked out the window again, then back at him. "We're leaving at noon tomorrow."

"For the journey?!" Lloyd asked excitedly. Colette nodded. "Yes! We're gonna go save the world together!"

Colette smiled, but said nothing. Lloyd looked out the window, "Oh man, the sun's gonna set soon. That means I've got to get home. But I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved happy farewell, and left the house, the door making a soft thud as it closed behind him. Colette watched him go, and when he was gone, she looked down guiltily at her feet.

Outside, Lloyd had found Yuan leaning against the wall of the house. Yuan was surveying the dirt path that led to the house, as if expecting Desian troops to walk up to the house.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd demanded.

Yuan gave Lloyd a bored look, "Protecting the Chosen. Why do you want to come on the regeneration journey?"

"Huh?" Lloyd was surprised by the sudden question, "Because I want to help Colette save the world!"

"Hm..." Yuan closed his eyes, and was silent for a moment. "What time did the Chosen tell you we were leaving?"

Lloyd blinked. "Huh? Uh... noon."

"I see..." Yuan seemed to consider something, "Come to the Chosen's home at six o'clock tomorrow. We have a lot of preparing for the journey to do, and if you wish to join us, you will have to help with that preparation."

"S-six o'clock?!" Lloyd panicked, "That's really really early!"

Yuan frowned. "This isn't a vacation," Yuan chided, "So stop acting like this is a pleasure trip."

With that, he straightened up and left Lloyd alone. Lloyd was fuming.

"Arrogant bastard..." he muttered angrily to himself.

"You and Yuan fighting again?"

Lloyd glared at Genis, who had sneaked up behind him. Genis was smirking, but the smile faded as he looked off in the direction Yuan had left. "I dunno, but there's something about him that bothers me," said Genis, "I mean, why'd he let us come with Colette? I'm happy we're allowed to, but he seemed so okay with it, and after he tried to get rid of us at the temple."

This puzzled Lloyd too. Why would someone like Yuan allow Genis and Lloyd to come along? As a show of good faith? To keep the Chosen happy? Some other reason?

"... I don't get it," groaned Lloyd at last, what brain power he had spent, "Man, I hate that Yuan guy..."

Genis smirked, "That's just because he's better than you."

"Shut it Genis!"

There was a sulky silence after this minor argument.

"Hey, Lloyd, are you heading back home?" Genis asked out of the blue.

Lloyd shrugged, "I guess. It looks like the sun's gonna set soon."

"I should get home too, before Raine slaps me for staying out late," muttered Genis.

"Have fun!" teased Lloyd as Genis walked off in the direction of his home. With a small excitement in his heart, knowing that soon he would see Colette become and angel and save the world, he too, headed for home.

* * *

**A/N:** BEHOLD, I AM J.J. ABRAMS, FOR I GIVE YOU MANY QUESTIONS, BUT _NO ANSWERS_! MWAHA! 

Okay, I'm not J.J. Abrams. If I were clever enough to come up with something like Cloverfield or Lost, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. And I do plan on actually providing some _answers _occasionally.

For some reason, Yuan was ridiculously hard to write. And just in case you didn't catch, Yuan isn't wearing his usual armor now. I'm not sure I made that really clear...

As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Reviews make me very happy.

**Edited on 3/7/08 - Cleaned up, fixed part with Remiel, and removed part with Mithos and Martel.**


	3. The Journey

Here comes more questions... and maybe an answer or two if you squint.

Quick note: I've gotten rid of the stuff with Mithos and Martel in it, because it was annoying and there was a timing problem. But I don't think anyone really cares.

Onwards, then.

* * *

Chapter II: The Journey 

_I charge you to venture far and wide,_

_To go to lands across the sea,_

_And over the far away mountains._

_Go to those distant lands, my children,_

_To learn the ways of your neighbors,_

_And to cleans your souls of your sins._

_-The Scriptures of Martel, 21:7_

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd rolled over in bed, muttering something in sleep.

"Lloyd!"

The boy rolled around again, pulling the sheets over his head.

"I thought you said you needed to be at Colette's at six! It's almost quarter to the hour now!"

Lloyd went from horizontal to vertical in a second, but tripped on the blankets wrapped around his legs and fell to the floor. With a muffled angry curse, he untangled himself and stood upright. He only had fifteen minutes to pack for the journey and then get to the village! He had to hurry!

He quickly reached under his bed and pulled out a cloth pack that, judging from the many patches, was very old. Lloyd ran around his room, roughly shoving anything he thought he would need into his pack. Tools, paper, pencils, a small knife, matches... oh no! Lloyd stopped his search as he remembered something, he forgot to finish Colette's birthday present! He remembered stopping in the middle of the night, and he had decided that a quick nap was in order. He had never gotten around to finishing Colette's gift. With a curse, he swept up the tools and parts for the gift into his bag, along with everything else. He would try to finish it in secret during the journey.

There, that was almost everything he would need. Almost...

He paused for a moment, and then walked over to the nightstand by his bed. He opened a small drawer, and lifted a hidden flap on the bottom. He removed what had been hidden there, holding it in both hands, staring down at it unblinkingly. Then he felt his eyes start to water, an old pain coming back to ache in his chest. It was a folded piece of paper, worn around the edges and crumpled with age and use. Lloyd almost considered unfolding it again and reading the message inside, as if in some dim, vain hope that the words inside had changed since the last time he had seen it. He took a deep breath, and put the old paper in a pocket, taking care not to tear it.

There was one more thing he had to fetch before he would be finished packing. Lloyd knelt down by his bed, and reached under it, blindly searching for something. After a moment, he managed to drag out something from under his bed. It was a book. The book was thick and heavy. Lloyd didn't know what was called, and couldn't read the words inside. The book was written in a language he didn't know, the angular symbols meant nothing to him. He didn't know what it was, all he had been told was that it was _important_ for some reason and that he needed to keep it safe. Lloyd wasn't even sure why.

Finished packing, Lloyd stood up, and with a heave lifted his pack off the floor and onto his back. It was much heavier than he had thought it would be, but there was nothing in it he thought he could discard. He would just have to live with it, he decided. He walked to the stairs, walking made a little difficult by his pack, and headed to the lower floor of the building.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he called, "Uncle Dirk! I'm heading out!"

Dirk, who had been working at his forge, looked up. The aboveground house had been built since Dirk had found Lloyd, over the trap door that led to Dirk's underground home. Dirk's forge was in the lower part of the house, but he left his forge to come up to Lloyd, to see him off. "You'll be late if you don't run," Dirk said.

Lloyd walked up to his adoptive uncle, his pack on his back and his eyes alight with excitement. "I know, I know," Lloyd nodded, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Dirk looked the boy up and down. Had it really been fourteen years since Dirk had found him? Lloyd was seventeen already, Dirk couldn't believe it. He had heard others say that children grew up fast, but he had not really believed it until now. Children really did grow up fast, faster than their parents thought, before they had to leave. Dirk wasn't Lloyd's father, not really, but he almost felt as if he were.

"I hope you, Colette, and the others have a safe journey," Dirk said, smiling under his beard.

"Thanks Uncle Dirk," said Lloyd, "I promise I'll come back."

"Good boy," Dirk said. Then he sighed, and added, still smiling up at the boy, "Your father would be proud, I'm sure."

Lloyd's smile wavered, and he looked at the floor to hide his face. Dirk patted Lloyd's elbow, "I know you miss him, and your mother. Who knows? Maybe you'll find out what happened to them on this journey. You might even find their families, find your aunts, uncles, grandparents or cousins. Maybe Colette will help. I'm sure she would, she's a sweet girl."

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd mumbled.

Dirk patted Lloyd's elbow again, "Well, off you go then," said Dirk with a grin, "Go and save the world!"

Lloyd seemed to cheer up immediately, "Okay!" he said, smiling, "Bye!"

Dirk watched Lloyd leave with a mix of emotions. He was worried for Lloyd's safety, but at the same time, he was proud that Lloyd was going off into the world, and doing something so important. If only the poor boy's parents were here...

After leaving the house, Lloyd ran right for the pen next to the house, where Noishe was curled up, taking a nap.

"C'mon Noishe! It's time to head out!"

The 'dog' lifted his head to stare lazily at Lloyd, who was nearly bouncing with excitement. Noishe yawned, exposing white teeth and a very red tongue, before standing up. He affectionately nuzzled Lloyd's hand before barking. Lloyd opened the door to Noishe's pen and called "Let's go!" before running off to the dirt path that led to Iselia. Noishe followed, easily catching up and keeping pace with Lloyd.

Lloyd's pace started to slow from a run, to a walk, and then he stopped, right in the middle of the path. He looked down at Noishe, who looked right back up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Hey, Noishe..." Lloyd started nervously. Sometimes when he was feeling upset, he would talk to Noishe. Lloyd was almost certain Noishe could understand him, why he wasn't sure, and sometimes when he wanted to talk without being judged, he found it was easiest to talk to Noishe.

"Do you really think... Mom and Dad would be proud of me, if they were here?"

Noishe barked, and smiled as best as a creature with a muzzle could. Just in case he didn't get the message across, he gave Lloyd's hand a reassuring lick.

"...Thanks," Lloyd said, giving Noishe a pat on the head, "Still... I wish..." He looked off down the path, temporarily lost in some little world of his own. Then he remembered that he needed to run, or he would be late!

"We've gotta get to the village, now!" Lloyd shouted, running off down the dirt path, Noishe easily keeping pace with him.

They bolted down the dirt path, through the forest, and barreled through the guards at the gate that led to the village of Iselia proper. After a short argument with the guards about whether or not Noishe could enter the village, Lloyd and his faithful pet made it to Colette's home. The others were gathered outside, apparently ready to leave. Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't too late.

"HEY!" he called, waving an arm, "I'm here!"

The others looked up when they heard him. Genis called excitedly back, happy that his best friend hasn't overslept too much. Colette, on the other hand, was less enthusiastic about Lloyd's appearance.

"L-Lloyd!" Colette said when she saw him, looking truly shocked at seeing him, "You're coming?"

"Of course I am!" Lloyd grinned, walking up to her, Noishe still by his side, "I said I was gonna help you save the world, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"But it's going to be dangerous," Colette said nervously, "You might... you might... die..."

Lloyd was surprised to see Colette so upset. She had been so cheerful the day before, "C'mon, you know I can take anything!" Lloyd stated, with the confidence of youth, "I'll protect you from anything! I promise!"

Colette' anxiety seemed to evaporate. She smiled, "Thanks Lloyd!"

Yuan listened to this entire exchange, staying as impassive as he could. When they stopped, he smirked. Lloyd was coming. Things were already in motion. Everything would fall perfectly into place. He only had to wait just a little bit longer...

"It is time to leave, Chosen," Yuan said, walking past her.

"Okay!" Colette chirped with an almost genuine cheer, as she and the rest followed close behind.

A crowd that was composed of what was almost the entire population of Iselia hung around the gate as the group left. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette, were leaving the home where they had spent most of their lives, going into a great unknown. Excluding the forest and the temple, they had never been outside the village before. They were both excited, and frightened.

It took the little group approximately a week before they arrived at the edge of the Triet Desert. Thankfully most of the journey had been uneventful. It was only when they reached the desert that the generally contented mood of the group started to change.

"Man, I hate this desert," complained Lloyd, after several hours spent traversing the desert, "It's hot, my feet are tired, and I've got sand _everywhere_..."

"Stop moaning," Yuan snapped, "Or be sent home."

Lloyd scowled but said nothing. He trudged on, but his discomfort did not go away. He kept going for Colette's sake, he was going to be with her to protect her on this journey, no matter what! He wasn't going to be sent home when the journey had just begun! No way!

Yuan was pleased Lloyd had stopped complaining, but wondered exactly how much more of this he would have to endure.

"Hey, Colette?" Genis started, "I was wondering, if the journey of regeneration is about waking the Goddess Martel, does that mean you'll get to meet her after you become an angel?"

"I... don't know..." Colette considered this, "I never really thought about it before."

Lloyd's eyes widened, "Wow, that would be amazing! Imagine getting to meet the Goddess herself!"

Yuan snorted, and Lloyd turned to glare at him. "What?" he demanded.

"I think it is unlikely Colette will meet any goddess," Yuan said, in a tone of voice Lloyd couldn't quite place.

"Why not?" asked Genis, "If the journey is for Martel and saving the world, wouldn't it make sense?"

"Has the possibility ever occurred to you," Yuan started, "That there might not be a goddess, or did you just follow the teachings like good little sheep?"

Colette looked hurt, but said nothing.

"I believe in the Goddess," Lloyd stated, offering his opinion in Colette's defense, "I think that there has to be a Goddess, otherwise Colette wouldn't be on this journey."

Yuan shrugged, "Believe what you will."

"I don't get it," Genis started, "Why are you helping the Chosen if you don't believe in Martel?"

"I am not doing this because I believe in something like a goddess," Yuan said, "I've never believed in any goddess, I've seen too much of people." He shook his head, "This is just a job, nothing more."

"But you have to believe in Martel!" Colette said, looking a little sad.

"Why?" Yuan snapped, "Because you do?"

Colette seemed uncomfortable, "No, but..." She trailed off, unable to think of a way to respond of Yuan's disbelief.

"Martel has to be real!" interjected Lloyd, "Why would Colette be on this journey otherwise? It wouldn't make sense! And you saw the angel at the temple, right? That _has_ to be proof that the Goddess is real!"

Yuan sighed, "I won't tell you what to believe. I expect the same." He quickened his pace, clearly ending this conversation.

"That guy is weird," Genis whispered to Lloyd, "Why would he go on the journey of regeneration, which is supposed to awaken to Goddess Martel, if he doesn't believe in her?"

"It seems to me that Yuan perceives this only as a job," Raine said, though she still suspected Yuan of having an ulterior motive, "Everyone has their own reasons, even if those reasons seem strange to others."

"But he saw Remiel!" Lloyd persisted, "Isn't that proof that the Goddess is real? Why would there be angels if Martel wasn't real?"

Raine sighed, "I don't know Lloyd," she said, sounding tired, "Faith is a complex thing. People believe in different things for different reasons. It would be best if we did not pester Yuan."

The children exchanged confused looks, but generally agreed with Raine. Even if they didn't understand Yuan's point of view, it was probably best if they did not continue to argue with him.

Several hours later, Yuan was the first to spot the oasis city, "Triet is just up ahead," he announced, speaking for the first time since their little discussion on faith, "It will not be long before we reach it."

"_Finally_..." moaned Lloyd. Then he shut up immediately, and tried to hide just how fatigued he was; Lloyd didn't want to be sent home.

After a long, sandy trek, in which the only excitement was an unexpected attack by one sidewinder, they finally arrived at Triet. The children looked around as they entered the city, wide-eyed. The buildings looked strange to them, and the stores were little more than boxes hidden under striped awnings. The people were all wearing strange clothes the Iselians had never seen before. They stared in awe.

"This is Triet, huh?" Lloyd looked around the small city, and at all the strange people.

"Wow! This is amazing!" chirped Colette, who had never been anywhere other than Iselia. "Look at all the people!"

"Triet isn't that much larger than Iselia," pointed out Raine, whose horizons were considerably broader than Colette's.

"At least here there is an inn..." Yuan sighed.

"Are those people wearing cat suits?" asked Genis, pointing.

"It's rude to point," said Raine, "And no, those are Katz. Though to be honest, I'm not sure who or what they are exactly..."

"Katz... big world, huh?" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, let's go and explore the city!" Colette took Lloyd's hand and started to drag him off.

"Wait for me!" said Genis, running off after his friends.

Yuan and Raine exchanged a weary look, before following the children. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis took in the sights of the small city with great excitement, marveling at everything from the clothes the citizens wore, to the items in the shops. Nothing terrible happened, until...

"Oops!"

Colette tripped and fell right through the wall of an innocent house, landing flat on her stomach on the other side, covered in splinters and dust.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted, running over to kneel by her side, "Are you okay?"

Colette shakily got up onto her hands and knees, still smiling, "I'm fine, I'm sorry for worrying you!"

Lloyd sighed, "You dork..."

"W-what have you done to my house?!"

Lloyd and Colette looked over at a man who was staring at the building and the hole in it with wide eyes.

Colette looked around and saw the hole she had made in the wall. "Oh no!" she jumped to her feet and ran to the unfortunate owner of the house, who was still staring at the hole, his eyes wide, "I'm so sorry sir!" Colette said, blushing furiously, "I didn't mean to ruin your poor house!"

"You stupid girl!" spluttered the angry homeowner, "Look what you've done!"

"I-I'm sorry!" squeaked Colette, "I didn't mean – "

"That is no way to speak to the Chosen One," said Yuan darkly to the homeowner, interrupting Colette's awkward apology, "I hardly think that she deserves such disrespect."

The homeowner's eyes widened, and he looked back at Colette with a mixture of awe and horror, "I humbly apologize, Chosen One!" he said, "If I had known – I shall make this hole the next greatest tourist attraction of Triet! A hole in the shape of the Chosen of Regeneration!"

"Okay..." Lloyd said slowly.

"I think it is time we left," said Raine quietly to the children.

They walked away, Colette looking slightly dazed. Yuan sighed, and said, "You need to learn to be more assertive, Chosen, otherwise it is unlikely anyone will take you seriously." When Colette opened her mouth, he added, "And don't apologize all the time either. It makes you sound weak and it gets on my nerves."

"Oh... I'm sorry Yuan."

"...Hopeless..." Yuan murmured to himself.

* * *

They reserved three rooms in the inn that night: one for Colette, one for Raine and Genis to share, and one for Lloyd and Yuan to share. Lloyd wasn't exactly overjoyed at being stuck in a room with Yuan for the entire night. Yuan didn't seem pleased with this either, he didn't talk to Lloyd at all, avoiding all but the most necessary interaction. 

Lloyd didn't really notice, he had other things to worry about. Namely Colette. He kept thinking about her false cheer when they had left Iselia, and he had not had a good time to ask her about it since the journey began. He really wanted to talk to her.

Lloyd stood up.

"I'm going to go and check on Colette," Lloyd announced.

Yuan did not look up, "Do as you please," he said, without interest.

Lloyd did so. He ignored Yuan as he left the room, walked upstairs and went to the door that led to the room he knew Colette was staying in. Lloyd raised his arm to knock on the door, and hesitated. Then knocked on Colette's door.

"Who is it?" called Colette's voice, slightly muffled.

"It's Lloyd," he replied, "Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

Lloyd slowly opened the door, the hinges creaking a little. Colette was sitting on her bed, apparently getting ready to sleep. She was smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hey... Colette..." Lloyd fidgeted, "Can I sit down?"

"Oh sure!" Colette moved over on her bed so Lloyd could sit down next to her. The bed was soft down, and he sank into it, but he did not notice. He was trying to think of what to say to Colette.

"Is something wrong Lloyd?" Colette asked, concerned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine," said Lloyd, "I just wanted to ask," he took a deep breath, and looking hurt, he asked, "Why did you lie to me about when you guys were leaving?"

Colette looked away, and down at her clasped hands. "I'm sorry Lloyd," she said so quietly, it was almost a whisper, "I was afraid that if you came... this is going to be a very dangerous journey. The Desians will always be after us. We'll be fighting a lot, and there's a chance... that I might fail..."

"Don't talk like that!" Lloyd said, alarmed at her despair, "You won't fail! I know you won't!"

Colette smiled, but the smile was too short to reach her eyes, "Thanks Lloyd."

"I said I was going to protect you, and that's what I'm gonna do," Lloyd said, eyes filled with determination, "We're going to regenerate the world, together! I promise."

Colette's eyes started to water, and she tried to wipe her eyes of tears before she started to cry, "Th-thanks Lloyd."

Lloyd wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and waited patiently until she had regained her composure.

Colette took a deep, calming breath, and then smiled at her friend, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Lloyd playfully punched her shoulder, "Stop apologizing you dork!"

Colette yawned, "I'm getting sleepy... Goodnight Lloyd."

Lloyd stood up, "Goodnight, Colette."

They smiled at each other, and then Lloyd left, closing the door to Colette's room behind him. He stood there a moment, by her door, wondering if everything would turn out okay. A terrible nagging doubt nibbled at his self-confidence, what if Colette did fail? Then he brushed the doubt away, Colette wouldn't fail. Lloyd and the others would help and protect her. She _would _regenerate the world!

Lloyd heard a door open downstairs. When he walked over to the railing and looked down at the lower floor, he watched Yuan leave the inn, apparently unaware that his exit had not gone unnoticed.

"What's Yuan doing?" Lloyd asked himself. Clearly ignoring the common saying about curiosity and cats, Lloyd decided to follow the mercenary outside. He found Yuan standing by Noishe's pen, giving the 'dog' a scratch behind the ears. Noishe seemed to be enjoying the attention. Lloyd quietly opened the door to the inn, stepped out, and tried to approach Yuan as silently as possible.

"Lloyd, what are you doing outside at this hour?"

Yuan turned and glared at Lloyd, who had been caught off-guard. "Uh... I was... just about to ask you that."

"Hm..." Yuan crossed his arms, "I suppose you think wandering out at night is a good idea?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Just be careful, unless you want to end up bleeding to death in an alley," Yuan said, humorlessly.

"Uh... okay."

Yuan returned his attention to Noishe, whose tail was wagging with great enthusiasm.

"Noishe seems to like you," Lloyd said, "He usually doesn't like strangers."

Yuan said nothing.

"You're weird," Lloyd concluded when Yuan didn't add to the conversation.

"Perhaps I am," Yuan said cryptically.

"...You make no sense sometimes." Lloyd said, exasperated.

"I imagine."

"Did you ever have a pet, Yuan?"

Yuan raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest?"

Lloyd shrugged, "I dunno. I guess it's because I've known Professor Sage, Genis, and Colette all my life, and I've just met you."

Yuan said nothing. Lloyd shrugged again, labeling Yuan as a lost cause. When he turned to leave, Yuan spoke up, "I never had a pet myself. I had a friend who had a dog once, though."

"Really?" said Lloyd, with genuine interest.

"The dog died a few years ago," Yuan continued.

"Oh..." Lloyd paused, "Did your friend get a new one?"

Yuan shook his head, "He got into some very serious trouble."

"Your friend?"

"No, the dog," Yuan rolled his eyes, "Yes, it was my friend."

"Oh..." Lloyd thought about this for a moment, "What kind of trouble?"

"We should return to the inn," Yuan said, ignoring Lloyd's question, "And remember to actually _practice_ using your swords sometime. If you become a burden I'll have no second thoughts about leaving you here." Yuan left without another word.

Lloyd was fuming. "Just because he's a little better than me..." he started, "Okay... a lot better than me..." he conceded, "...Dammit!"

* * *

**A/N:** ...And I'll leave it there. 

Please review.


	4. The Mistrust

The story should start to really pick up around now. I apologize if this chapter seems choppy or rushed, but I wanted to skip over parts that I felt were boring, unnecessary, or unimportant. Most of what I skipped is stuff that is covered by the game, so it's not like anything important is being missed. Hopefully no one will mind too much.

And I officially suck at writing action scenes.

Oh, and I found a new, awesome way to divide scenes! I found out how to insert the little mathematical symbol for infinity, so now I'm using that as a scene divider. It makes me really happy, and hopefully the site won't be stupid and will let me use it in the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I owneth not Tales of Symphonia, its characters, plot line, or locations.

* * *

Chapter III: The Mistrust

_Be wary of your enemies,_

_Be cautious of your friends._

_- The Scriptures of Martel_

"...Sis? "

Genis spoke in a small whisper, as if he almost hoped he wouldn't be heard. He was. Raine looked up from her desk in a corner of the room. Genis was sitting on one of the two beds, his legs drawn up to his chest.

The Sages shared a room together in the Triet inn. The Chosen's group had decided that they were ready to head to the seal the next day. It was already getting late, and they should have been asleep by now. However, Raine had her records to look after, and Genis had something on his mind.

"Is something wrong Genis?" she asked, catching the slightly nervous tint to his voice.

Genis cast an anxious glance at the door, before asking, "You think that Yuan... is like us?"

Raine put down her pen, and slowly walked over to her brother and sat down next to him.

"You mean, is he a half-elf," said Raine. It wasn't a question. She sighed, "I think he may be, I'm not sure."

Yuan was an interesting specimen. She and Genis had met very few half-elves on their journeys. None of them had ever exuded confidence and power as Yuan. Most half-elves seemed scared or uncertain.

"Do you think he knows how to use magic?" Genis asked.

Raine shook her head, "We've never seen him use any magic before."

Genis seemed disappointed. "It was... I was kinda hoping that maybe he could teach me to use magic, you know, not just from a book."

It occurred to Raine then that Genis didn't know any other male half-elves. The only other half-elf he knew was Raine. She wondered what it was like; she had known many other half-elves, but they mostly chose to keep to themselves. Most half-elves already had enough problems without worrying about two random strangers.

But was Yuan the kind of person Raine liked around her brother? He hadn't done anything terribly suspicious. He seemed to be just as he appeared, a mercenary who wanted a job and pay. He didn't care about the implications or result of the journey itself, and fought for money, was that the kind of person Raine wanted her brother to look up to, even if he was a half-elf?

"It's getting late," Raine said, "Why don't you go to bed? You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Genis, surprisingly, didn't object. Not even bothering to remove his boots, he snuggled under the sheets, and curled up, with a murmured "G'night Raine."

Raine watched him fall asleep; he looked so peaceful. He must think they were on a wonderful adventure. Raine sighed, neatened up her things on her desk, and soon settled herself into her own bed.

It took her an hour to fall asleep.

_**- ∞ -**_

"Wake up."

Lloyd rolled over, wishing the voice would go away. Something jabbed him viciously in the side. Lloyd yelped and sat up, to glare at Yuan, who had clearly already been awake for a while now.

"Is this going to happen _every_ morning...?" Yuan asked, almost to the room rather than Lloyd, "Honestly, do you always sleep this long?"

"Huh? What time is it?" Lloyd asked, blearily.

"Three in the afternoon."

"WHAT?!" Lloyd jumped out of bed. His panic dissolved when he saw Yuan smirk.

"At least you're out of bed now," Yuan said, "Get ready to go to the seal. We will be waiting outside the inn." Yuan turned to leave, "And it's only about half-past six, if you must know."

Yuan left Lloyd to simmer with anger and indignation. One day he was going to get even with the mercenary.

It was a long and sandy half-day trek to the seal. Upon reaching the broken ruins of what had once been a city, Raine started to act uncharacteristically giddy. When they found a large stone slab near the center, her eyes lit up with a terrible glee.

"MARVELOUS!"

She knelt down by the slab, stroking it lovingly with her long pale fingers. She started to babble about its composition, and how it related to the ancient Kharlan War.

"...Is she always like this?" Yuan asked tentatively.

Genis buried his face in his hands. This was so embarrassing...

Raine turned her attention to the oracle stone, foamed over that for a moment, and after Colette placed her hand on it, the slab retracted, revealing a flight of stairs leading underground. After peeling Raine away from the oracle stone, they proceeded down into the temple.

The layout wasn't terribly complicated, but there were more monsters than Lloyd, Genis, and Colette had ever seen in one place.

Yuan carefully observed Lloyd and the others as they fought the monsters. They were improving, he noted. At an infuriatingly slow pace, but improving nonetheless. Good.

Eventually they found a warp pad that led to a room with no other entrance or exit, not even a window.

It looked almost like the interior of a cathedral, a large space with a vaulted roof and decorative columns on the walls. Raine loved it.

At the end of the chamber opposite the little group, was a large round, flat structure, almost like an altar.

Raine and Genis tensed as they sensed a change in the mana in the air. It was a strange, powerful mana they didn't know.

"Something is coming," warned Raine. Everyone readied their various weapons.

A bright cloud of red light – like a glittering fog – swirled over the altar. The red light dispersed like mist in a sudden chaotic wind, and a figure was revealed.

It was shaped vaguely like a red tiger, but it was much larger, and had long spikes on its head. The guardian roared, the sound resonating with the very foundations of the building.

"W-what is that thing?" Genis's eyes were wide, he'd never seen anything like this before!

"What it is doesn't matter," Yuan said, "What matters is killing it quickly."

The guardian charged at them, its head lowered, ready to gore anyone too slow to avoid it. Lloyd and the others scattered like pins to avoid its charge. Yuan and Lloyd immediately tried to slash at its flanks, but had to duck slashing paws. Colette threw her chakrams at the beast, the disks cutting into its side as they flew by. The guardian roared again and thrashed in anger and pain.

"Genis, use water or ice magic!" Yuan yelled, backing away from the guardian, "It's weak to water and ice magic!"

"Uh... Right!" Genis called back. He swung his kendama as he prepared a spell, a dark blue spell circle appearing around his feet.

"Aqua Edge!"

The guardian roared as it was struck by the blades of water, and stumbled backwards, it was growing weaker. Lloyd chose this time to charge in, and try to take the monster down.

The guardian's tail came out of nowhere and knocked Lloyd off his feet to skid several feet until he came to a painful halt. Before he could even see where he had dropped his swords, the guardian was already upon him, its wide open mouth, ready to devour him –

And hesitated.

Yuan appeared next to it a moment later, and thrust his sword into the side of the monster's skull. It shrieked in pain and stumbled, and Yuan pulled his sword out, the blade covered in a dark orange liquid.

The monster shrieked again, and turned to attack Yuan, who ducked down and stabbed upwards at the monster, his sword piercing its jaw and stabbing into its head. Yuan quickly pulled his sword out again and stepped backwards until he was a safe distance away, but never dropped his guard.

The monster swayed, a dark orange substance dripping from its open mouth. With one final weak sound, almost a whine, it fell to the ground with a great thud, and lay still.

"...Is it dead...?" Lloyd shakily got to his feet, the image of the guardian about to tear him apart still vivid in his mind. It was weird though, how it had just seemed to freeze... Had anyone else noticed? Or was it just him?

Then the guardian's body started to... dissolve.

A red light appeared around the body, until it was bathed in a warm glow. Pinpricks of light drifted up from the body, as the glow started to fade. For a moment, the little floating lights looked like a glittering cluster of bright stars. Then the lights suddenly winked out, and died.

Yuan sheathed his sword, unaffected by the spectacle of the guardian's death.

A red light appeared over the altar, and swirled there, like a small galaxy. Colette approached the altar, and clasped her hands in prayer.

"Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" The small galaxy of red light dispersed, and vanished.

A golden light slowly floated down from the ceiling, and in a flash of light, it turned into the angel Remiel.

"You have done well, my beloved daughter," said Remiel, smiling.

"Thank you," Colette said, then she added, hesitantly, "...Fa... ther..."

"The guardian has fallen, and the seal has been released," said Remiel, as if he were speaking to a cheering crowd, "In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

He raised his arm, as if in greeting. Colored lights spiraled downward onto Colette, and flashed white as they touched her. She flinched at the brightness of the light, then her eyes grew wide as she felt two wings grow from her back. Suddenly it was as if she had possessed the extra limbs all her life, and her eyes grew wider as she lifted herself off the floor with only a few gentle wing beats.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain," said Remiel gravely, "But it is for one night. Be strong, and endure."

Colette nodded, this is what she had been preparing for her whole life, "I humbly accept this trial."

"The next seal lies to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

Colette nodded again, "Yes, Lord Remiel."

The angel smiled one last time at the Chosen, before vanishing against in a flash of gold light and white feathers. Colette slowly drifted back toward the floor, looking over her shoulders at her new wings.

"Wow!" Genis was staring at Colette, his eyes wide, "You have wings!"

Yuan was the only one who didn't seem shocked. He seemed almost unimpressed.

Lloyd couldn't take his eyes off Colette' wings. "Wow..." he said, to no one in particular, "So I guess only some angels have solid wings..."

"Did you say something Lloyd?" asked Raine, who hadn't caught his words. Yuan looked at Lloyd out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh... nothing," Lloyd said. Then he quickly changed the subject, "Hey, Remiel said the next seal was across the sea! That means we'll get to go on a boat, right? I can't wait!"

Raine turned a little green, "A boat..."

Yuan smirked, then shouted at Genis and Colette, "Stop fooling around. We need to leave the temple."

Looking a little disappointed the pair, but they followed Yuan with nothing more than slight pouts.

The ruins were surprisingly vacant as they left. There were only about two or three monsters left slinking around, and none of them even attempted an attack. They watched the humanoid strangers pass without any particular interest.

The sunlight was almost blinding after the gloom of the seal. They emerged blinking and a little disoriented. It took only a short moment before they all acclimated to the bright sun again. However, Lloyd noticed that Colette still seemed unsteady on her feet, swaying just a little as she walked.

"Colette, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

She nodded, and smiled a false smile, "I'm... fine," she said, not sounding fine. Then she collapsed onto the sand.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted, kneeling at her side.

Raine bent down too, but with a little more grace than Lloyd. She helped Colette sit up, and examined the poor girl.

"Her lips are turning purple," Raine noted, worry evident, "We need to get her to a doctor."

"N-no," said Colette, weakly, "Remiel said... the angel transformation would hurt... I'll be fine... I'm sorry for worrying everyone..."

Yuan said nothing.

Raine sighed. Unfortunately, Colette was right. "We will camp here for tonight then."

"I think Raine just wants to cuddle with the ruins some more," Genis whispered to Lloyd.

_**- ∞ -**_

Nightfall came, a half-moon peeking over the horizon. The crew made their camp just south of the seal, closer to the shoreline. Yuan had built a fire out of driftwood, and it was crackling happily as Genis cooked dinner. The smell of food mingled with the salt water smell from the shore.

"I wonder what that seal guardian was?" Raine thought aloud, bent over one of her numerous notebooks, pen in hand, "It was different from the other creatures in the temple, that much is certain. Its mana..." There was a pensive pause, "...It almost seemed to be the seal itself..." she mused, "I wonder..."

Yuan watched Raine out of the corner of his eye, listening closely to her muttered thoughts. She was surprisingly keen for someone from Sylvarant. He would have to be careful around her.

"Hey, Lloyd!" called Genis from the campfire, "Didn't you have the beef?"

"Yeah! I'll get it!" Lloyd went over to his pack and started mining for the carefully wrapped beef that had previously been entrusted to him. "Here it is!" Lloyd said, pulling the food out of his bag. It had been buried at the bottom of his bag, and as he dug, Lloyd had ignored his other things. Perhaps if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the large book fall out of his bag, before it landed on the sand with a loud thud.

There was a silence textured with a range of thoughts.

"...That seems like heavy reading for you Lloyd," Yuan commented with a smirk.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Lloyd shouted, trying to shove the book back into his bag.

He wasn't fast enough. Raine, with a scholar's curiosity and a teacher's suspicion, took the book from Lloyd and examined its cover.

"H-hey!" Lloyd said, unsure if he should try to get the book back from his teacher.

"This!" Raine looked down at the book, her eyes wide, "This is Boltzman's book! The ancient book of healing! It's not supposed to be real!" She returned her attention to a nervous Lloyd. "Where did you get this?" Raine demanded of her student.

"I..." Lloyd started weakly, "I can't... tell you..."

"Why?" Raine asked, suddenly serious, "Was it stolen?"

"I – I don't know!" Lloyd said, "Dad gave it to me, and told me to keep it safe! I don't know where it came from or what it says!"

Raine's suspicion and Ruin-Mode mania evaporated, "Oh... I'm sorry."

After a pause, Lloyd asked, "...What does it say, exactly?"

Raine seemed surprised, "Your father didn't explain?"

Lloyd shook his head, "It was important. That's all he said."

"It's an old book on healing magic," explained Raine, "It is supposed to contain many spells that have been lost for centuries." She looked down at the volume. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

Lloyd shook his head; suddenly he didn't want to even look at the thing anymore. "Go ahead."

Raine returned to the depths of Ruin-Mode, stroking and cooing at her newest acquisition.

"Your father gave you that book?" Yuan asked Lloyd.

"Yeah..." Lloyd mumbled, staring at the fire.

Yuan paused, and then asked, "What happened to him?"

Lloyd kicked some sand at the fire. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I see," Yuan looked away, "I'm sorry."

They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Lloyd didn't stay gloomy for too long, however. Unhappy with the melancholy silence, he started to joke around with Genis, and told Colette how amazing it must be to have wings! Did she think she could fly? Wouldn't that be great, getting to fly!

Colette smiled and nodded as Lloyd spoke excitedly. She thought she could feel tears poking at her eyes, but she forced them down. She didn't want Lloyd to see her sad. She also hoped he wouldn't notice that she hadn't actually eaten anything.

When dinner was over, Colette said she wasn't feeling very good and wanted to sit by herself for a while. Trying to ignore her friend's worried looks, she walked over to the edge of their camp, and just stood there, apparently content to stare out at the water, not one hundred feet away.

Lloyd glanced at the others, this was unusual behavior for someone as gregarious and bubbly as Colette. He stood up, and slowly walked over to her, knowing that at least Raine and Genis were watching him.

"Hey... Colette?"

She turned, and seemed surprised when she saw Lloyd.

"Oh, hi Lloyd!" she said with fake cheerfulness.

"Are you feeling sick?" Lloyd asked, remembering her plate of uneaten food, "You didn't eat anything."

"I'm just not hungry right now," said Colette. She looked down at the shoreline, and the waves that slid up the sandy beach. "...I think I'll go and take a walk."

"Can I come?" Lloyd asked.

Colette shook her head, "Sorry."

She walked down to the water, leaving Lloyd behind. She didn't look back.

"Ha-ha, you got RE-JEC-TED!"

Lloyd blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up Genis!"

On the beach, Colette struggled to breathe.

If she tried too hard, then she started coughing, feeling like she were choking. She gently touched her throat, then her hand wandered down to the cold surface of the Crystal. At first it had just felt like a stone that had been glued to her skin. It was cold now against her skin, and she thought she could almost feel it sucking away her body heat. She looked down at her hands, and felt a little sick. She almost did feel sick, like when she had the flu when she was small. It was like there was something inside of her that was slowly eroding her, body and soul.

She coughed again, after trying too hard to inhale. She didn't feel light-headed though, nothing to suggest she was short of breath.

"What's happening to me...?" Then she coughed again, silently praying the others couldn't hear her.

_**- ∞ -**_

The next morning, Colette said she felt better. No one believed her, but they had to keep moving. Staying too long in the desert could easily become dangerous. They could only carry so much water at a time. They could discuss Colette's condition later.

They spent one last night at Triet, stocking up and preparing to journey across the rest of the desert to Ossa Trail, which would bring them to the east coast, and the best place to get a boat.

In the morning, Raine was bent over a map of the desert, trying to plot the best route through the desert. She knew they would have to travel quickly through this leg of the journey. There were bandit gangs to avoid, as well as sandstorms, and always more monsters.

She didn't hear him walk up behind her, she had been too intent on the map, but she recognized the voice easily enough.

"Plotting a route through the desert will not be easy."

Raine sat up and turned in her chair to look at Yuan, who was looking down at her, his arms crossed.

"I am familiar with this area," he said, "I know the quickest and safest route from here to Ossa Trail."

"Have you traveled here often?" Raine asked.

"...I take it you are still suspicious of me," Yuan said dryly, "However, I would like to point out, that it is unlikely the Chosen would be able to succeed without my assistance. Lloyd and Genis are hardly capable protectors."

"Then why did you let them come along?" Raine asked levelly, "If I recall correctly, you said they had 'potential for some power'?"

Yuan frowned, "Potential does not equate to actual skill. They keep the Chosen happy. It is important that she keeps her cheerful disposition if she is to complete this journey."

Raine would not admit out loud she did not trust Yuan. Morale was a fragile thing, and division among their small group would only make things more dangerous. If they could not trust each other, then what would they do when they had to fight? This should not be something the children should worry about. Yuan was right, they needed him.

Yuan chose to interpret her silence as a concession.

"We will meet outside the inn in ten minutes," said Yuan, "Then I will show you the way through the desert."

He left her room, without any special haste or sluggishness. Raine frowned at the door, the looked down at her map. She neatly folded it up, and packed it along with her other things. She tried hard not to look at the door as she prepared to leave Triet.

_**- ∞ -**_

So far Yuan seemed to have chosen well. The route he followed seemed devoid of anything but a few stray, weak monsters. As he explained, most of the bandits and monsters would be on the path that cut straight through the desert, as that was the path most traveler's took.

Yuan's route took them near the rock formations on the northern end of the desert, many miles from Triet. Mountain-like formations of sand-colored rock seemed to grow from the desert. They remained silent for the most part. There was no wind, and the air was thick with heat and silence.

Then a sudden shout cut through the desert's quiet:

"HALT!"

Men in armor and uniforms seemed to sprout from the rocks and the dunes, all of them armed with crossbows trained on Lloyd and the others. Their sudden appearance completely caught Lloyd and the others off-guard.

"Desians!" Lloyd shouted, drawing his swords. There were so many of them! He thought they didn't have a base in the desert!

"If you remain calm and do as we say, then we will not hurt you."

Lloyd and the others turned and saw Yuan standing with the Desians, perfectly at ease.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked, "What are you doing?"

"We are not Desians," Yuan continued, blatantly ignoring Lloyd, "If you want answers, and a way to end the cycle of rise and decline in Sylvarant, you will come with us peacefully."

"What...?" Lloyd stared blankly at Yuan.

"Why should we trust you now?" Raine demanded, glancing at the soldiers out of the corner of her eye.

Yuan smirked.

"Because there are currently twenty-six crossbows pointed at you, and you aren't dead yet. Doesn't that make you feel important?"


	5. The Lies

I suspect at least one person will want my head on a platter by the end of this chapter, so I will spend the time between now and the next chapter in an underground bunker, which is hopefully angry mob-proof.

Hopefully I won't lose too many readers, the story's just started to get good. T.T

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, plot line, or locations.

* * *

Chapter IV: The Lies

_To lie is to steal the truth._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

_A fourteen-year-old Lloyd looked up when he heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door. It was a sound he had learned to recognize._

"_Yeah?"_

_The door opened, and a tall man with red eyes and auburn hair stepped in._

"_Lloyd, I need to talk to you," Kratos said. He was carrying something under his left arm._

"_Okay."_

_Kratos sat down on Lloyd's bed, and Lloyd turned in his desk chair to face him. "What's that?" Lloyd asked curiously, pointing to the thing Kratos was carrying._

_Kratos held out the object – which Lloyd now realized was a book. Lloyd took it, wondering what this was about. Was Kratos going to tell him he thought Lloyd could do better in school? Was Kratos planning on tutoring Lloyd? Kratos seemed to notice the slightly nervous, suspicious glance Lloyd gave the book._

"_This book is important," Kratos explained. "I need you to keep it safe, and never show it to anyone."_

_Lloyd looked down at the book. He lifted the cover and looked at one of the pages. The type was so tiny! How could anyone read something like this? He didn't recognize the characters either. Was it in a foreign language?_

"_What is it?" Lloyd asked. "What does it say?"_

"_It's important," Kratos repeated._

_Lloyd looked up, ready to point out that this didn't answer his question, when he saw the pained expression on his father's face._

"_...Dad, is something wrong?"_

_Kratos paused, debating what to tell Lloyd. "I need to leave again soon," he said._

_This wasn't unusual for Lloyd to hear. Sometimes Kratos would leave Lloyd with Dirk for days, weeks, or even months at a time. Kratos was reluctant to explain where he went, and never revealed any specifics. There had been more than one fight about this, and it had been an issue they never resolved. But still, Kratos would sometimes leave to go on whatever mysterious missions he had, and Lloyd would be left behind, and left in the dark. By now it had become normal, even routine._

_Something was different this time. Something in Kratos' voice, an uncertainty Lloyd had never heard before. It worried him. _

"_...When do you think you'll get back?" Lloyd asked. It was a standard question, one he always asked when Kratos said he was leaving._

"_In two weeks," Kratos replied. "No more."_

"_Okay..." _

"_There is something else," Kratos added, "That I have to give to you."_

_Kratos slowly removed something from around his neck, and held out his hand, waiting. Lloyd reached over and gingerly took the object. Lloyd looked down at what Kratos had given him, unsure what to think._

"_Dad..."_

_It was a gold-colored locket on a thin delicate chain. Lloyd didn't need to open it; Kratos had shown him the small picture inside many times before. Lloyd knew the kind of value the locket had to Kratos. After all, it was all he had left to remind him of Lloyd's mother... of Anna._

"_Why are you giving this to me?" Lloyd was scared now. He knew something bad had happened, or would happen, but he didn't know what. "Where are you going? What's wrong?"_

_Kratos said nothing, his head tilted slightly to his messy auburn hair hid his eyes. Without a word, he stood up._

"_Wait a minute, are you leaving now?"_

_Kratos nodded, "I need to go as soon as possible."_

"_But – " Lloyd stared._

"_No, Lloyd," Kratos cut in. "I cannot stay."_

"_But – " Lloyd tried again._

_Kratos shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. That's the way it has to be."_

_Lloyd turned his eyes away to stare down at his feet. He had a terrible feeling that, this time, Kratos wouldn't come back. He jerked in surprise when he felt Kratos wrap his arms around him in an awkward hug._

"_I want you to remember, Lloyd," Kratos whispered. "I will always love you. You're my son, and nothing will ever change that."_

_Kratos released Lloyd, who didn't move, as if he had turned to stone._

"_Farewell, Lloyd."_

_He turned to leave._

"_Goodbye... Dad..."_

_Kratos stopped, listening to the echoes of his son's words inside his head. He was grateful Lloyd could not see his face. Then he continued walking without looking back._

_Lloyd wordlessly followed Kratos down the stairs, watched as the older man lifted a pack onto his shoulder, and watched as his father left the house._

_Lloyd stood at the doorway and watched Kratos walk down the dirt path leading into the forest until he was lost in the trees. As Lloyd lost sight of Kratos, his grip on the locket tightened._

_That was the last time he ever saw his father._

**_-∞-_**

Lloyd and the others were allowed to keep their weapons as they were 'escorted' to the hidden base, which was tucked away in a hidden in the towering cliffs.

Yuan led the way, obviously following a path he had taken many times before. Lloyd and the others stayed huddled close together, uncertain of their fate. Yuan had assured them that if they complied with Yuan and the 'Desians', then they would not be harmed. This didn't mean Yuan would keep to his word, after all, he had already proven himself to be a traitor.

Lloyd and the others stared up in awe at the base as they approached the structure. They had never seen anything like this before! At least not this close. Any sort of magi-technology was extremely rare in Sylvarant, because of all the mana it consumed.

As they were led inside, about three-quarters of their 'escort' broke off to head to some other part of the base – besides, how were they going to escape while they were in the middle of a fully occupied military base? This particular question was one that was preying on Raine, if something went wrong here, they wouldn't be able to get out, or call for help.

Lloyd and the others were eventually herded into a large office, with bookshelves on two walls, a desk, and a large painting. The entire office was lavishly decorated, with a soft carpet underneath their feet.

Yuan dismissed the 'escort' with a wave. Lloyd and the others stood close together in the middle of the room, as Yuan stood by the desk, wearing an unfamiliar aura of authority.

Raine, deciding that a responsible adult needed to handle this situation, asked, "What do you want with us, Yuan?"

"Your cooperation," he said simply.

"Why should we cooperate with Desians?" Raine asked coldly.

Yuan frowned. He seemed to almost take offense at this.

"We are not Desians," Yuan explained. "But we disguise ourselves as Desians to hide our activities here. We are the Renegades, an organization dedicated to destroying the Desians, and overthrowing Cruxis."

"Why Cruxis?" Colette said suddenly. She had been silent up until then but now she sounded utterly perplexed. "They're the angels of the Goddess Martel! The Desians are evil, but why Cruxis?"

"I know this will be especially difficult for you to accept, Chosen," Yuan said, "But Cruxis is not what the Church of Martel say they are. Cruxis founded the Church as a propaganda machine, though I'm sure the vast majority of those working with or in the church do not know this. I'm sure they, and this includes you, Chosen, believe they are following the instructions of a divine being. And I believe you will be needing this."

Yuan took something off his desk and tossed it at Colette, who caught it for all of a second before dropping it in surprise.

"Oops... I'm sorry."

Yuan sighed. "It isn't fragile, so don't apologize."

Colette picked up the object, and stared at it, curious.

"...What is it?"

Lloyd leaned over to get a better look, and recognized the object. "That's a Key Crest!"

"Colette's Cruxis Crystal requires a Key Crest, otherwise it will devour her soul." Yuan said, "What is referred to by the Church of Martel as the 'angel transformation' is really the parasitic effect of the Crystal. With a Key Crest, the Chosen will not experience any of the harmful effects of the Crystal."

"But... isn't the Crystal supposed to help Colette break the seals?" Genis asked with a small frown.

Yuan shook his head, "A Cruxis Crystal is an altered form of an Exsphere. While it is equipped without a Key Crest, it will make its host, in this case, the Chosen, sick." When Genis and the others still seemed doubtful, he added, "Remember what she was like after releasing the fire seal? She didn't eat anything that night because she couldn't. If we continued the journey, without this little interruption, then she would have gradually lost the ability to sleep, feel or speak. Then at the Tower she would lose her heart and memory, and, in essence, dying.

"Even better," Yuan continued. "The Chosen knew all of this before the journey started, and she knew the journey of regeneration would inevitably end with her death. Isn't that right, Chosen?"

Colette hung her head as the others turned their attention to her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her long blonde hair hiding her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lloyd demanded, shocked and horrified, "Why would you have to die to save the world? That isn't fair!"

"But if that meant saving the world, then that's okay!" Colette was trembling now. She couldn't bear to look up and see the hurt in his eyes. "Because I'm the Chosen and that's what I was born to do!"

The Chosen system truly was warped, Yuan reflected. Preparing children to go to their doom, like cattle for a slaughterhouse. Except the cattle were never fed lies about how going to the slaughterhouse was a moral obligation.

"Chosen, what you were 'born to do' is a lie," Yuan said, with less harshness than the other had expected of him. "I know this is hard for you to understand. Cruxis is not the happy little band of angels the Scriptures of Martel describe. They're plotters and manipulators who will use any means to achieve their goals. They aren't concerned with something like morality. They may be angels, but they aren't on your side, Chosen."

"But how can Cruxis be evil?" Colette persisted quietly, looking up at Yuan. "They're angels!"

"In a sense," Yuan conceded. "Cruxis are an organization of mostly half-elves that have turned themselves into angels using objects similar to Exspheres called Cruxis Crystals."

"That's not true!" Colette said, already on the brink of tears.

"I can prove it," Yuan said calmly. "As Genis and Raine have likely already figured out, I am a half-elf."

Lloyd and Colette turned to Genis and Raine, who were uncomfortable under the scrutiny of their friends.

"As elves, they can sense a person's mana," Yuan cut in, before any accusations could be made, "Perhaps they were nervous about bringing up the topic of my race, as the trust we had was, at best, fragile."

As a half-elf himself, Yuan should have learned that the Sages were also half-elves. Yet he had chosen to preserve their cover as elves. As Raine and Yuan looked at each other, there was a silent understanding. Even though they did not see eye-to-eye on anything else, they each understood what it was like to live in a word that rejected their kind.

"Is that true, Professor?" Lloyd asked. "Is Yuan really a half-elf?"

Raine, reluctantly, nodded. Both she and Genis saw the slightly nervous glance Lloyd gave Yuan.

"So, we have established that I am a half-elf," Yuan said. "Any questions so far?" he added, with a certain amount of sarcasm. When no one said anything, he continued, "Before the Renegades, I was a member of Cruxis. As such, I was given a Crystal, similar to the Chosen's."

Yuan lowered the collar of his shirt and exposed a small, blue, diamond shaped gem sitting on his collarbone. Around it was what Lloyd recognized as a Key Crest.

"This," Yuan said, "Is a Cruxis Crystal. And I..." A bright light shined from Yuan's back, and there formed two luminescent wings. "...Am what may be loosely referred to as an angel."

Lloyd and the others could only stare in amazement.

Yuan had wings!

Yuan seemed to be enjoying himself with their reactions. He flapped his wings for effect, before continuing, "I came to realize that Yggdrasill's vision of the world was wrong. I created the Renegades as an underground organization to ruin the Desians from within, and then to bring down Cruxis itself.

"I was sent by Yggdrasill to guide the Chosen on her journey to the Tower of Salvation. Yggdrasill always sends an angel to protect the Chosen as he or she completes the journey of regeneration. He has no idea that I am affiliated with the Renegades.

"Our original intention was to simply kill the Chosen, to send my men disguised as Desians to kill her, and thus prevent her from completing the ritual of regeneration."

"So it was your men who attacked the Martel Temple?" Raine asked.

"Correct," Yuan confirmed. She was a keen one... "However, complications arose, and there was a change of plan."

"If your intention was to stop the Chosen," started Raine, "Why did you let us go to the fire seal, and not bring us directly here the first time we came to the desert?"

"Because you would not believe me if I hadn't," Yuan answered. "Now that you know what the angel transformation will do to Colette, I am sure that, Lloyd at least, will be more willing to listen."

"Why me?" asked Lloyd nervously, "What's so special about me?"

Yuan crossed his arms, "Because I made a promise to your father, that I would make sure no harm came to you. My men would not have distinguished between you and the Chosen at the temple in Iselia. If I had not stepped in, you would have died."

Lloyd did not comprehend this last sentence, because he was too busy focusing on the significance of the first.

"Dad...? You knew my Dad?"

Yuan nodded grimly. "Kratos used to be one of us, and an old friend of mine."

"'One of us'...?" Lloyd was bewildered. "Dad was one of you?"

Yuan nodded again. "I found him and convinced him to join the Renegades after he and your mother were... separated."

"Then, do you know what happened to him?" Lloyd asked, hope building up inside of him.

"...Yes, I know what happened," Yuan said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Lloyd's hope vanished.

Yuan sighed, and looked sincerely remorseful when he spoke next.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but Kratos is dead."

The world stopped turning. Lloyd had considered that his father might be dead, but he didn't want to believe it...

"D... dead...?" Lloyd echoed, his voice almost cracking.

Yuan closed his eyes. "He was killed."

"By who?!" Lloyd shouted. "Tell me!"

"A man named Yggdrasill killed him," Yuan explained, "Yggdrasill is the leader of Cruxis."

"But Cruxis are the angels!" protested Colette. "Why would the angels want to hurt Lloyd's dad?"

Yuan frowned. "Have I not already made myself clear on that point?" he asked, a certain amount of frustration in his voice. "I realize this is hard for you, to accept that what you have believed in all your life is false, but Cruxis are not angels, or gods, or anything of that sort."

Colette gave Yuan a defiant glare, but soon lost her courage, and stared back down at her feet, silent.

Yuan returned his attention to Lloyd. "Did you know your father was an angel, just as I am?"

"Um..." Lloyd saw the others gape at him, and he didn't like the attention. He looked back at Yuan, and nodded once. "I knew Dad was an angel," Lloyd murmured. "I saw his wings."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Genis asked, sounding almost hurt.

"Dad told me to never tell anyone else," Lloyd muttered, staring down at his feet. "Because that would put us in danger. But all he ever said was that he had enemies. He never told me anything else."

"Those enemies would be Cruxis," Yuan said with a slight nod. "He used to be a member of Cruxis, just as I was. Also like me, he realized that what Yggdrasill dreamed for was not peace. He left the home of Cruxis on Derris-Kharlan for Sylvarant, where he hoped to never be found. There, he met a woman named Anna... your mother. After an accident, which separated your mother and father, Cruxis came to believe he was dead, which was probably why they never found you. Kratos managed to maintain the illusion, until he became careless, and Cruxis discovered that he was still alive.

"Your father deliberately defied Yggdrasill by running away with your mother. He abandoned Yggdrasill's cause, a cause he had served with great loyalty until then. Cruxis discovered and captured Kratos three years ago. He was brought to Yggdrasill, who demanded to know why Kratos had run away. When Kratos would not speak, Yggdrasill killed him in a fit of rage."

"I've heard enough," Lloyd said woodenly, looking at his feet.

"Kratos wasn't even given a proper burial," Yuan continued, ignoring Lloyd. "Instead, his body was dumped in the middle of a forest near the Tower of Salvation, and left there for the crows to pick at – "

"I said, that's enough!" Lloyd shouted, as if hoping if he shouted loudly enough he would drown out Yuan and his words.

Inside, Yuan was grinning. Good. He wanted Lloyd to hate Yggdrasill with all his heart, with every single part of his being. That would make it so easy to convince Lloyd to kill Yggdrasill...

...And yet...

"I apologize if this disturbs you," said Yuan. "I thought you would want to know what became of your father. He was a good man."

Lloyd kept his eyes cast down to the floor. He didn't say anything. He was afraid if he opened his mouth he would break down into tears. Colette gently put a hand on his shoulder, which he didn't shrug off.

"Kratos is only one of many victims of Yggdrasill," Yuan continued. "He has sacrificed, and will continue to sacrifice as many people as it takes for him to achieve his goal. The numbers don't matter, it doesn't matter if women and children are included. The only way to end it is to kill him."

"Do you have a plan?" Raine asked, "And how does it involve us?"

"We will continue to journey of regeneration, as if none of this has occurred," Yuan explained, "The Chosen will keep the Key Crest, except when we break a seal, so Remiel and Cruxis will suspect nothing. When the time comes to go to the Tower of Salvation, that is when we will act. I have already ensured that Yggdrasill himself will be there – Colette is the most promising Chosen in years, he wants to be there when she becomes a soulless puppet. When he is there, and when his guard is lowered, that is when we will kill him."

"That is hardly foolproof," Raine observed.

"I suppose you have a better one in your pocket?" Yuan said dryly. "Simply handing the Chosen over to Cruxis will not solve the basic problem. Even if the Chosen is what Yggdrasill needs, there is no guarantee he will fix the worlds. Unless he is stopped, nothing will ever change."

"What if we don't want to assist you with your plan?" Raine asked with an eyebrow arched.

"I will."

Everyone turned to Lloyd, who had spoken. There was an air of determination about him; he had made his choice, and nothing would steer him away from it. "I'll help you," Lloyd vowed. "So that Colette doesn't have to sacrifice herself, and to avenge my dad!"

"If Lloyd's going, then I'll go too!" Genis piped up loyally, but with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Genis, I don't think that's a good idea," argued Raine. "There is no guarantee this Yggdrasill will not suspect something of this nature. If Yggdrasill is as Yuan describes him, then it would be dangerous to cross him."

"But we can save Colette_, _and save the world this way!" Genis persisted. "I want to help Lloyd!"

"...Thanks, Genis," said Lloyd, trying to smile.

"I want to help Lloyd, too," Colette admitted shyly.

"Colette..." Raine sounded defeated. When the children turned to her with pleading faces, she knew she had lost. Yuan remained expressionless, waiting patiently for her response. She sighed, "Someone must take care of the children..."

"It's settled then."

Yuan folded his wings; he had made his point. "We will leave the base in an hour." He turned his attention to the Sages. "Before we set out again, Raine and Genis, I will give you both exspheres from our storehouse."

"But Exspheres are used by Desians!" Genis objected. Lloyd looked down at his left hand, where his own exsphere rested, feeling uncomfortable.

"Though this may be repulsive to you," Yuan said. "Exspheres will greatly boost your powers and will make the journey, as well as its end, easier." Just as long as they never find out how Exspheres are made... "The Chosen and I have our Crystals, and Lloyd already has an Exsphere, so unless you want to fall behind, I would suggest you accept one."

Genis didn't say anything else. Yuan had a point.

Two Renegades walked into the office and saluted Yuan. Yuan nodded to them. "Genis and Raine, these men will take you to our Exsphere repository, where they will give you exspheres and key crests. Chosen, go with them."

Raine and Genis, with reluctance, followed the two soldiers out of Yuan's office, Colette following close behind.

As Lloyd made to follow his friends, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Lloyd turned to look back at Yuan, whose hand rested on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't I go with the others?" Lloyd asked, mildly confused.

Yuan shook his head. "You already have an Exsphere, and there is something more important that I think you will want to see."

Lloyd blinked. "Huh? What?"

"Lloyd, do you want to see your mother?"


	6. The Monster

Back again with a chapter that's a little longer than normal

...Not much else to say, really.

* * *

Chapter V: The Monster

_Beware the monster_

_That walks like a human._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

_The ugly monster leaned over Lloyd, tall as the sky. It screeched, the unbearable noise like a spear. Lloyd cried out for Mommy and Daddy and Noishe, but no one was there to hear. The boy couldn't move, paralyzed by fear._

_The ugly monster reached out a clawed arm, and the monster had Mommy's face –_

_The three-year-old Lloyd screamed again, writhing in his little makeshift bed. He jolted into total wakefulness when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and a frightened voice call his name. The little boy looked up to see Kratos leaning over him, worry etched on his face._

_Before Kratos could say anything, Lloyd reached out and snuggled against his father's chest, sobbing and shaking with fear. After a slightly hesitant pause, he felt his father wrap his arms around him protectively. He knew he was safe as long as he was with Daddy. They sat there for a long time, not moving, not speaking._

_After a few minutes - or maybe a few hours - Lloyd turned his terrified, tear-stained face up to Kratos._

"_Daddy, where's Mommy?"_

_The question burned, burrowing into him, finding all the little cracks in his armor, and biting into him. Kratos said nothing, trying to bury his shame and guilt. How could he possibly explain what happened? He held his son tighter, ignoring the squeak of protest._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered to his small son. "I'm so sorry..."_

- ∞ -

Lloyd followed Yuan, not without a certain amount of anxiety. He didn't know where Yuan was taking him. Lloyd wasn't sure what to expect. He remembered his father explaining that his mother had been separated from them when Lloyd was small, but like so many things, Kratos would never explain what this really meant. Was she dead? Had she run off with someone else? Had Kratos left her? Was she taken away? Lloyd had spent many sleepless nights wondering what had become of his mother. All he knew of her were the stories Kratos would share with him. Kratos would describe to his son a woman who could remain cheerful, regardless of the trials she had to face, someone who stayed strong no matter what. Whenever Kratos talked about her, there was always a distant look in his eyes, as if he was seeing her again as he described her. Lloyd never needed to ask if Kratos missed Anna.

Lloyd followed Yuan through a guarded doorway, but stopped when he realized where Yuan had taken him.

"A prison...?" Lloyd looked at Yuan in confusion. "Why would Mom be in a jail?"

Yuan's expression was almost pained when he answered, "The reason will become obvious soon enough. And when you see her," he added, as if remembering something. "It is important that you make no sudden movements, or shout. Understood?"

"Um... sure," said Lloyd, not sure why he was agreeing.

Yuan stopped at one specific cell, and motioned to Lloyd to come closer. A little reluctantly, Lloyd did so, looking through the bars of the cell door at the lone occupant. He felt his whole body go numb. He saw the monster inside the cell, with its red skin and purple veins covering its body. Its too long, clawed arms were curled around its thin torso, to which rags that might have once been clothes clung.

"Anna."

Yuan had walked up to the cell door, placing a hand on the bars. When he called her name, his voice was surprisingly gentle, as if he were talking to a frightened animal. At the sound of the name the monster lifted its head, the red spot in the middle of where its face should have been seemed to stare blindly at Yuan.

"Lloyd is here," said Yuan patiently. "Your son. Do you remember Lloyd? He's seventeen now. I brought him here to see you."

The monster 'looked' at Lloyd. It cocked its head to one side, unable to make out this new person.

_"__Ll... oy... d?"_

Its voice was warped, a mockery of a human voice.

Lloyd's mouth was dry. He hadn't known what to think when Yuan offered to let Lloyd see his mother. He couldn't even remember what he might have been expecting, now that he was confronted with this. The monster shifted positions, sitting up. It shambled over to the bars, and Lloyd tried hard not to take a step back as it drew nearer. The monster wrapped its claws around the bars, and 'stared' through at Lloyd, who couldn't take his eyes off the monster that had once been his mother.

Yuan observed Lloyd carefully, curious as to what his reaction would be.

Lloyd looked back at Yuan. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "What... what's wrong with her? Why is she like this?"

"Anna was a part of something called the 'Angelus Project'," Yuan explained. "She used to be a prisoner at a human ranch, similar to the one Iselia has a treaty with. While she was there, the Desians placed on her an experimental Exsphere, the one you have equipped now.

"She managed to escape, and shortly after met Kratos. They ran away together, from the Desians, and from Cruxis. Eventually you were born as well. They discovered that Anna's Exsphere needed to be removed, otherwise it would slowly kill her."

Lloyd looked down at his left hand. He knew what Exspheres attached directly to the skin could make the host sick, but he had no idea an Exsphere could kill its host. He felt a little ill looking at the violet gem now.

"They heard about a dwarf who lived aboveground, who had no ties to Cruxis," Yuan continued. "Dirk, whom I believe helped to raise you. But before they could reach him, Kvar, the master of the ranch who had held Anna, caught up with your parents. Kvar removed Anna's Exsphere, and she turned into a monster."

Yuan recalled, with some degree of clarity, what had happened that night. He never found out exactly what happened on the cliff, the little he knew was surmised, but he remembered what came after...

- ∞ -

Yuan was surprised that it had been so easy to find Kratos. The man was usually extremely good at hiding, at being unable to find when he didn't want to be found. Clearly this skill had not served him well tonight, against Kvar, or against Yuan. Perhaps it was that he had to hide more than just himself, or perhaps he was simply getting sloppy.

The half-elf watched from the shadows of the trees, as Kratos hauled his injured body out of the trapdoor that lead to the home of the dwarf. Yuan knew about Dirk, though he had seen fit to keep Cruxis unaware of the dwarf's presence near Iselia. As soon as Yuan discovered that Kratos had fled with Kvar's beloved Angelus Project, he knew they would eventually come to this place. Only a dwarf could create a Key Crest to nullify the negative effects of an Exsphere planted onto the skin.

Yuan rested his hand on the hilt of an ordinary long sword, and watched as Kratos stood up, and looked around the clearing, possibly for Desians or wandering monsters. Yuan noticed the bandages on Kratos' chest and arms; he had been wounded, and badly, it seemed. Whatever had happened on that cliff could not have been good.

Yuan unsheathed his sword, slowly, as to make no noise. His footsteps were silent, and before Kratos could move, Yuan had raised his sword and rested the point on the back of Kratos' neck.

Kratos slowly raised his arms without making a sound. Yuan saw him tense.

"Hello Kratos."

Without looking back, Kratos muttered, "What do you want Yuan?"

"I only came to talk," said Yuan.

"I find that unlikely," Kratos replied icily. "Did Mithos send you?"

"I came on my own."

Kratos slowly turned around to face Yuan, and they looked at each other with unveiled mistrust. The point of Yuan's sword remained pointed at Kratos' neck, right above the white collar. Yuan made sure he himself was out of arm's reach.

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Kratos kept a wary eye on Yuan's sword.

"I didn't expect you to," Yuan said. "Hence the sword pointed at your throat."

"What did you come here for?"

"As I said, I came here to talk," Yuan repeated.

"And you brought a sword with you for a 'talk'?" Kratos commented dryly.

"I merely wanted to be sure you wouldn't immediately try to kill me." Yuan lowered his sword, but did not sheathe it. He waited, but Kratos said nothing more and didn't move. Deciding this was a sign that Kratos would at least wait to see what Yuan had planned, he sheathed his weapon. He reached inside his cape, into a hidden pocket. A moment later, Yuan withdrew his hand and held it out to Kratos. Yuan opened his hand to reveal a small, spherical, purple stone.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Kratos' eyes widened, a mix of emotions Yuan could not read on his face. Kratos reached out, his hand shakily slightly, and slowly took the sphere from Yuan, and held it in his cupped hands, cradling it.

"We found the host of the Angelus Project," Yuan continued. "She was wandering the forest. We captured her – alive – and we're bringing her to a place where she will be safe."

"Where?" Kratos asked, his eyes still wide. He seemed dazed, as if he weren't sure this wasn't a dream. "Where is Anna now?"

"So that's her name, Anna?" Yuan smiled. "A very ordinary name."

Kratos glared at Yuan. "Don't you dare talk about her like you can know her just by examining her name."

Yuan was silent, not because he was intimidated, but because he didn't know what to say. Yuan had never seen Kratos like this. He was so... so _alive_, but Yuan wasn't sure if this was a good change. After all, there was no way Kratos and Anna could possibly have a happy ending...

"It was merely a comment," Yuan said, trying to be diplomatic. Then he added, "She must have been special to mean this much to you."

Kratos looked away, his long hair hiding his eyes, his shame, and his guilt.

"...I can take you to her now," Yuan offered.

Kratos glanced uncertainly back down at the trapdoor leading to Dirk's home.

"...I can't go," Kratos said, sounding torn. "Not yet. I want to be sure Lloyd will be okay."

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "Lloyd? Who's Lloyd?"

Kratos looked away again. "Lloyd... is my son."

Yuan could only stare at Kratos with a mixture of amazement, disbelief, and something else he couldn't name. "How... is that possible?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter," Kratos said coldly.

Yuan paused, and then asked, "Are you sure he's _your_ son?"

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** talk like that,"** Kratos' words came out as a half-growl, along with a silent threat that if Yuan ever implied that Anna was unfaithful ever again, Kratos would skin him alive.

"I meant no offense," Yuan amended calmly. "I was only curious." Kratos grunted, and said nothing.

Yuan paused, considering his options. He hadn't come to inquire about Kratos' little new family.

There was something else he had to take care of. "You haven't asked who 'we' are yet."

Kratos, with a new hesitancy and suspicion, said, "All right, who are 'we'?"

"We," Yuan started, his usual smirk back on his face. "Are the Renegades."

"The Ren...?" Kratos stared, not believing his ears. "You are the Renegade leader?"

"Correct," Yuan confirmed, still smirking.

"How did you hide this from Mithos?" Kratos asked, still sounding stunned. "He's been looking for the Renegades for so long."

"But he never suspected his dear seraphim, did he?" Yuan pointed out smugly. "He searched in all the wrong places. However, we still have to be careful, or risk exposure. The same applies to you now. If you are not cautious, then Cruxis will find you again. If that happens, they will take you back, and nothing will have changed."

Kratos stayed silent. He knew all this already.

"I have a little proposition for you," Yuan began. "While we have many resources, the Renegades are always in need of new members. If we have another powerful member of Cruxis on our side, it would be a tremendous boots to the morale of my men, and to our power. Join us, and we can stop Mithos and save the world from his madness."

"Why are you offering me this?" Kratos' tone had changed. Again, it became guarded, and wary. "In order for you to achieve your goal, you would need me dead. You need Origin's seal broken, correct?"

"Correct," said Yuan, after a reluctant pause. "However, as you now have... priorities," Yuan motioned to the trapdoor with a wave of a hand. "It seems to me we could both benefit from a collaboration. You have your talents, and I have the Renegades. We will shelter Anna and hide you from Cruxis, and you will come and assist us."

"You wish for me to work for you?" Kratos asked resentfully.

"With me," Yuan corrected. "This is a partnership I'm offering."

Kratos was still unconvinced. "I am too easily compromised to be an effective ally of the Renegades. If Mithos – "

"Mithos isn't here," Yuan said calmly. "He isn't here to tell you what to do."

"Yggdrasill should know I have not actually died," Kratos said, still mentally listing the reasons an alliance with the Renegades was a bad idea. "He will continue searching for me."

"He has been searching for the Renegades for a very long time," said Yuan, his voice tinged with pride. "And he has yet to find us."

Kratos fell into one of his thoughtful silences. Kratos was good at silence. He returned his attention to Yuan. "If you need me to die, then why haven't you actually tried to kill me yet?"

"As I said before," Yuan started. "The situation is more complex than that, and then there is the practical issue of..." Yuan paused, then continued, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Your... little 'condition'."

Kratos scowled, unamused. He disliked Yuan's wording; it sounded as if he were describing a disease. 'Little condition', indeed.

"Besides," Yuan added, still smirking. "I don't think the people of Iselia would be very happy if you – "

"I doubt you are particularly concerned with the villagers," interrupted Kratos, still frowning. Then he seemed to consider something. "Do you know who lives in Iselia?"

"The Chosen," answered Yuan, his mocking tone vanishing. He was serious now. "She's only... two or three years old now."

"If you want to stop Martel's revival," Kratos started. "Then why not kill the Chosen now?"

Yuan's face twisted into a scowl of anger Kratos rarely ever saw. "Do you think I _like_ killing children?" Yuan demanded bitterly. "I do only what is necessary. If she receives the oracle, then I will kill her. Not before."

Kratos closed his eyes. Yuan's answer seemed to satisfy some hidden condition.

"Very well," Kratos said at last, after a long, pensive pause. "I will help you and your Renegades."

Kratos could tell Yuan was pleased with his answer. Yuan's usual smirk had returned to the half-elf's face.

Yuan nodded to Kratos. Nothing more had to be said. "Good," he said, almost smugly. "Go back to your son."

Kratos nodded in farewell, wondering if he had done the right thing in agreeing to help Yuan. Kratos opened the trapdoor with a grunt, and slowly lowered himself back inside. When he was gone, Yuan scanned the clearing once, as if searching for an eavesdropper, before turning to leave.

Yuan left, wondering if perhaps he should have asked what had happened on the cliff. He had found the Angelus Project there, along with...

Kvar had not been among the dead, Yuan had noticed. That meant there had been at least one, very important, witness. Kvar was greatly respected amongst the Desians. If he talked, they would listen.

It didn't matter, as long as Kvar had nothing important to say.

- ∞ -

"Afterwards, Anna was brought here for her protection," Yuan continued to explain to Lloyd. "If she were left to roam on her own in this form, she would inevitably have been slain by wandering adventurers. She was to be kept here until a cure could be found. I think that is why Kratos gave you Boltzman's book."

Lloyd looked up at Yuan in surprise. "That was the big book, right?"

Yuan nodded. "He told me he had found a lead, but would not discuss the details with me. I think he gave the book to you because he suspected Cruxis would capture him soon, and he wanted to keep it out of their hands. If they got it, then there would have been no hope of curing Anna."

"Is there a way to cure Mom with the book?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

Yuan shrugged. "I've never read the book myself, and I doubt you can. Perhaps it is best if you left it with Raine. When this is all over, you can ask her to help you cure Anna."

"Why can't we cure her now?" Lloyd demanded.

"That would take too much time," Yuan stated. "First the book has to be translated, then the spells studied. Talk to Raine, I'm sure she will help you find a cure. Be patient. We have the book, and a skilled healer. Anna will be fine."

Lloyd looked back inside the cell, at the monster-Anna, whose attention was still fixed solely on Lloyd. "Why does she have to be kept in a jail like this?"

Yuan explained, but struggled to find tactful words to describe the situation. "In this... state she is... unstable, she isn't always in control, but as long as she stays calm, and away from loud noises, she is okay. Anna is in control now, but it's a weak control."

"Why does she still have to be in a cage then?" Lloyd asked, angry and sick at the thought of his mother, even in this form, trapped in a cage. "If she's kinda okay now, why not let her go?"

"There's no guarantee she can maintain control if I let her out," said Yuan sensibly. "Though it is unpleasant, it is safest for her, and everyone around her, if she remains here for the time being."

Yuan sighed, sounding very tired. "I'm sorry Lloyd, but that's just the way things have to be. Right now, she's mostly harmless, but her control is fragile. That is why she has to be kept like this, to keep her, and everyone around her safe."

Lloyd, feeling helpless, looked back inside the cage, and up at the monster that had once been his mother. He felt weak, and slightly sick. The monster seemed to 'stare' back down at him too, though there was no way for Lloyd to know what it was thinking.

"...I think it is time I returned you to your friends," Yuan said, breaking the silence. "Otherwise I imagine I will be accused of kidnapping you."

Yuan turned and walked out of the prison without looking back to see if Lloyd was following. Lloyd stood for a moment longer in front of Anna's cell, trying to think of something to say, because he felt that something had to be said.

"I'll find a way to help you... I promise."

Lloyd quickly ran after Yuan, having no desire to get lost inside the base. After he was gone, the cells fell silent again, and Anna was left alone. She watched him go from her cage, her warped body pressed up against the bars of her cell. When he was out of sight, she curled up again in the corner of her little cell, wrapping her elongated arms around her body. She rested her head against the cold metal of her prison, and listened to the silence.

- ∞ -

Lloyd was quiet as he followed Yuan through the base. He kept his head bowed, looking down at his feet as he walked, thinking. Mostly about how to ask Professor Sage to help him cure Anna. He wasn't sure he could just walk up to her and ask, but what else could he say?

"Yuan!"

Yuan stopped walking, so abruptly that Lloyd almost walked into him, as the source of the voice stomped up to Yuan, looking angry. It was a young woman, wearing some strange purple garment, and a pink ribbon around her waist.

"Yuan, I heard the Chosen was here!" the woman demanded angrily. "What's going on?"

Yuan glanced at Lloyd, before returning his attention to the woman. "Yes, the Chosen is here," he started.

"What is she doing here?" the woman demanded, interrupting Yuan. "I thought you said you wanted her dead!"

"Do you?"

"N-no!" said the woman quickly, horrified at the suggestion, "I don't want anyone to die, but... I thought - "

Yuan sighed, "There was a change of plan – "

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" she shouted, "If the Chosen finishes her journey, then Tethe – " The woman stopped when she finally spotted Lloyd. "Who's he?"

Lloyd opened his mouth to spout his usual "Give me your name and I shall give you mine!" but Yuan cut in:

"He's unimportant. I know you're angry, but this way, we can reach a resolution faster."

She was absolutely furious now. "You said – "

"Sheena, be sensible," Yuan said, his voice calm. "You aren't ready yet, the original plan isn't going to work. This way, we can solve the basic problem quickly."

Sheena seemed hurt, but stayed quiet. With one last, nearly apologetic glance, Yuan walked past her, Lloyd following nervously behind, making a mental note to ask Yuan who she was later, looking back over his shoulder at the weird woman, who hadn't moved. Only when they had moved past her, did she turn around.

Sheena watched Yuan leave, the nameless boy trailing after him, looking back at her over his shoulder. Inside, Sheena was fuming with rage.

She hadn't believed Yuan. He had turned his back on her! She didn't want anybody to die, not even the Chosen of Sylvarant, even though she posed a great danger. Sheena didn't want anybody to die, but if the Chosen finished her journey, then Sheena's country would fall.

She couldn't let that happen.

- ∞ -

There were whole shelves of Exspheres, arranged in long rows, all labeled and classified. They sat in boxes in neat lines, ready to be taken and used. The Renegades' stores of Exspheres were built after years spent stealing only a few Exspheres at a time from the human ranches, slowly siphoning off the Desians' supplies. Not enough to leave any impact on the Desians, they weren't trying to draw attention to their thievery, but just enough to give the Renegades the little edge they needed.

Colette rested her small fingers on her new Key Crest, as Genis and Raine were fitted with new Exspheres. She had felt its effects almost immediately after equipping it. She felt... normal again. She even felt hungry. Her wings stayed, she could still feel them, but the terrible feeling that there was something wrong with her was gone. She felt... great.

But that was wrong, wasn't it? She was supposed to be a sacrifice. Her life for the salvation of the world. She had come to accept that. It was her destiny, her duty. Wasn't that the way things were supposed to be...?

Genis stared down at the new Exsphere on his left hand, a mix of emotions on his round face. Raine seemed equally uncomfortable with her own Exsphere, though she seemed ready to tolerate it.

All three looked up when Yuan arrived, Lloyd following close behind.

Yuan started talking to the Sages, instructing them on the use of their new Exspheres. Lloyd wasn't listening. He didn't like this place, it felt... weird here. And he thought he could hear something.

There were faint murmurs, as if from far away. The little sounds were like the rustling of pages, the quiet whispers issuing softly from... everywhere. He couldn't pinpoint a single place where the sounds were coming from. It almost sounded like the whole room was slowly filling with sand, as if it was leaking from the roof, but he couldn't see any sand. He felt nervous, and a little scared. Lloyd didn't like this place.

Lloyd didn't want to say anything about it in case it sounded weird or crazy. After all, hearing voices wasn't normal, was it?

"Lloyd?"

He became aware that people had been talking to him.

"What?" he said, a little bewildered.

"I said," started Genis, sounding a little annoyed. "Where were you?"

"Um..." Lloyd didn't know what to say. He didn't want to talk about Anna, not right now, anyway. It still felt just a little too much like a nightmare to seem completely real yet. Unable to think of another answer, he just mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Genis heard the uncomfortable note in his friend's voice, and didn't ask again. He quickly changed the subject, and tried to put as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible. "These Exspheres really are useful, aren't they?"

"Yeah," agreed Lloyd, not cheering up at all. And that weird whispering hadn't gone away yet.

"If we wish to make any progress through the desert today," Yuan started, cutting off any further conversation. "Then we need to leave the base soon." He motioned to one of his men standing nearby, "This man will take you to the entrance of the base. There is a little more business I must tend to before joining you."

This earned a suspicious glance from Raine, before she herded her students away, following Yuan's underling out of the Exsphere repository.

Yuan watched Lloyd and the others leave, his face expressionless. He had noticed Lloyd's discomfort, how his pace had been just a little faster than his apparent calm called for.

Lloyd had heard the Exspheres.

So he really was Kratos' son after all. Yuan wondered if there was anything else the boy had inherited...?

"Sir?"

It was a respectful voice, though a little hesitant; as if the speaker were unsure Yuan would hear.

Yuan turned to his second-in-command. "Yes Botta?"

Botta stood rigidly to attention, before asking, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Yuan nodded. "Granted. What's troubling you?"

"That boy... was Kratos' son?"

"Yes, he is," Yuan said. "And he is one of the Chosen's companions. He will come with us to the Tower of Salvation."

"...Is this wise?" Botta asked, now sounding uncertain. "Going straight to Yggdrasill like this? Won't he suspect something?"

"If we are careful, then no," Yuan said, with total confidence. Then he noticed Botta's anxious expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"The men are restless, sir," Botta replied. "The Desians are edgy, and no one is sure how they will react. We have been successful in spreading discontent against Cruxis, but perhaps discontent may spread among our own ranks - "

"Which it won't," Yuan interrupted. "It will all be over once we reach the Tower. With Yggdrasill dead, Cruxis will fall and the Desians will crumble."

Botta wasn't reassured by Yuan's response. Things were starting to go bad, and Botta wasn't sure how it would end. Supposing Yuan did kill Yggdrasill? What then? Neither the Desians nor Cruxis would likely fold immediately. Yggdrasill's death would create a power vacuum, and someone would try to fill it. Perhaps one of the Grand Cardinals would try to usurp the others and take over Yggdrasill's old position.

"We need to leave as possible," said Yuan, trying to indicate that if Botta had anything else to say, he had to say it now. "I trust you can take care of things here for the time being?"

Botta stood smartly to attention again, "Yes, sir."

"Good."

Without a second word, Yuan headed out of the Exsphere repository, leaving Botta standing alone among the shelves.

Botta didn't stop worrying. So many things had to be just right for this plan to work, and if even one little thing wasn't where it was supposed to be, everything could come tumbling down, like a castle of playing cards.

- ∞ -

Yuan's remaining business at the base involved a door.

It wasn't particularly interesting as doors went. It wasn't behind a bookcase that swung forward when one removed the correct book. It wasn't disguised in any particularly special way. It was the kind of door no one noticed. It was metal, rectangular, without any special markings on it. It just stood in the room adjacent to Yuan's office.

The only thing about this door that was at all remarkable was the slot for a key, a keypad, and a small microphone. The only way to get past the door without high explosives or a large drill required a key, an eight-digit number, and a spoken password in Yuan's voice. All of these Yuan had, and each one was followed by a little green light. As soon as all three lights were illuminated, Yuan gently pushed the door open, just enough to allow himself inside, before closing it behind him.

Several minutes later, he came out again, shutting the door carefully behind him, the locks clicking faintly as it closed. He stood there a moment, green eyes glazed, staring at nothing. Then he suddenly became alert again, and left the room without saying a word.

- ∞ -

After leaving the base, it became immediately clear that Yuan had not earned the trust of his 'companions'. They had gained the exact opposite; they all kept their distance, as if afraid he would turn on them at any moment. Which probably was what they believed. He was getting what he deserved, Yuan thought. He hadn't exactly made himself likeable. That was fine; he wasn't looking to get all chummy with Lloyd and his friends. This was a mission, not a vacation.

It took several days to cross the desert. As they traveled, the desert sand was slowly replaced with anemic grass, and then, very slowly, the grass grew thicker, and soon there were bushes and trees. Soon they came to a dirt path at the base of a rocky hill covered in short grass and littered with trees and shrubs.

This was Ossa Trail, Yuan explained when they arrived. It was a path that lead through the mountainous region on the eastern end of the Triet desert to the coastline, where they could hire a boat. However, night was beginning to fall, and they were tired. Crossing the mountains could wait for tomorrow.

Camp was set without any particular enthusiasm. They ate dinner in silence, Yuan isolated from the others. Eventually, Lloyd and the others drifted off to sleep, one by one. Overall it was not an eventful night, except for one little moment, when everyone was asleep.

Noishe was curled up, and with Lloyd asleep and leaning against his side. Noishe's ears twitched, and he woke up, lifted his head, his big ears cocked, listening. He sniffed the air, his blue eyes searching. His ears twitched again, as he heard a small sound no human, or normal dog, would have ever heard.

He turned his head, and saw a darker shadow sitting on the rocks above their camp. Noishe didn't growl or bark, or do anything to alert the others. An animal's intuition told Noishe the shadowy figure meant then no harm... at least for the moment.

The figure on the rocks seemed to realize it had been spotted. As Noishe watched, it vanished, melting away into the darkness as if it had never been.

Noishe lost interest, rested his head back on his paws, and promptly returned to sleep.

The only other individual who had seen the figure was much less relaxed than Noishe. Yuan had volunteered to be the first shift on the night watch, and had been the only other one awake to spot the shadow. Yuan gazed at the place where the shadow had been, even after it had gone, his face stony and emotionless. Unlike Noishe, he understood what was happening.

They were being watched.

...But on whose orders?


	7. The Letter

I HAVE RETURNED!

I CAN FINALLY START UPDATING THIS THING AGAIN!

AND MAYBE I CAN GET TO THE INTERESTING BITS AT A REASONABLE PACE!

...MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK!

Important (Serious) Note: I'll be skimming over the Journey of Regeneration, mostly because nothing really changes, and I don't think it's necessary to go over things that most of you probably know by heart. Later I will do equivalent scenes for the stuff I skip over (e.g. the ranches) so nothing important is actually getting the boot.

* * *

Chapter VI: The Letter

_The written word is sacred,_

_For it can speak long after_

_Its maker has gone._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

_Lloyd was sitting by the window, looking out at the snowy forest. The branches were heavy with their burdens of snow, which shined in the sun. Noishe was sitting by his chair, his head on the boy's lap, waiting to be scratched. He was disappointed; Lloyd's attention was given only to the world outside the window. He had already been waiting a long time._

_"Lloyd."_

_He turned and saw Dirk walk up to him. There was a plain white envelope in his hand._

_"I'm not sure your old man is coming back this time, lad," Dirk said, a bit of pity seeping into his tone of voice._

_Lloyd shook his head in denial; he didn't want to believe those words, and he didn't want the pity. That would mean accepting that Dad was… "But he always comes back!"_

_"You're fourteen now," Dirk said firmly. "You should know by now that sometimes, bad things happen."_

_He held out the envelope to Lloyd, his eyes sad._

_"A long time ago, ya dad gave this to me to give to ya in case he didn't return when he said he would," Dirk explained gently. "I don't think there's any good news inside, but he wanted to ya have it."_

_Lloyd looked at the envelope, and then reached out and tentatively took it from his adoptive uncle, as if afraid that it would suddenly explode._

_"I'm sorry," Dirk apologized, before turning to leave Lloyd. He went down into his workshop, leaving Lloyd alone with Noishe, and the envelope._

_After a long, heavy silence, Lloyd, very gingerly, and very slowly, opened the envelope, as if afraid that he would damage whatever was inside. There was only a single sheet of paper inside, with a short message written in black ink, in what Lloyd recognized as his dad's handwriting._

_Lloyd read the note. Then he read it again, thinking he misread it the first time. Then he read it again, as if in some wild, mad hope that his world wasn't falling apart._

_He cried himself to sleep that night._

- ∞ -

"...I am here. What is it you wish of me?"

**"Tell me, you have been watching the Chosen of Regeneration, correct?"**

"Yes."

**"Where is she now?"**

"They are leaving the Triet Desert by a route called Ossa Trail. They have released the first seal, the fire seal, and are traveling to the second seal, the water seal, now."

**"I see..."**

"Is there something else you need?"

**"Only to ask for your opinion; do you think the Chosen's journey should be stopped? That she and her companions should be saved from death?"**

"I do not... care. It is unimportant."

**"..."**

"...Master?"

**"That is all I needed. You may leave."**

"As you wish."

- ∞ -

Izoold was a pleasant, small town, though the smell of salt and fish permeated everything. It had not been hard to find a boat and a captain that would take then to Palmacosta. The voyage itself, however, was long and trying.

The Professor spent the entire trip clinging to the mast, Colette nearly fell overboard more times than Yuan cared to recall, and Lloyd and Genis were just generally getting overexcited about everything. In the midst of it all, was Yuan and the ship's captain, a man named Max, shared a discontented silence that spoke, without words, "Why am I here with these people?"

Unbeknownst to the others onboard the ship, there were two stowaways hiding below deck.

"Sheena, can you move your arm? There isn't enough room for me here."

"Sorry Corrine." Sheena shifted her body so her small companion had more room. Hiding in the storage area had seemed like a good idea when they had sneaked onto the boat at least. She wasn't so sure about that now.

"...Why do we have to hide away like this?" Corrine asked, wrinkling his nose at the pungent smell of fish. "Why couldn't we take care of the Chosen last night?"

"What?" Sheena's jaw dropped in disbelief. "With Yuan sitting there? He would've killed us!"

Corrine sighed, causing the bell around his neck to jingle. "...Good point..."

There was a pause.

"...Corrine, do you think this is the right thing to do?" Sheena asked, old doubts welling up inside her. "The Chosen is only, fourteen or fifteen years old, right?"

Corrine thought about this. "I think Yuan said she was sixteen."

Sheena blinked as she turned this new piece of information in her mind. "Really? She doesn't look or act sixteen."

The little animal scratched the floor with a small paw. "I know..."

"That just makes it harder. You know, when she acts so innocent."

"Maybe there's another way," Corrine suggested quietly.

"The original plan was the other way!" Sheena shouted. She mentally kicked herself, and there was a tense silence, waiting with strained ears. The pair relaxed after five minutes, when it became clear no one had heard her outburst.

Sheena continued, but in a whisper. "The original plan was the other way. That was why Yuan brought me into the Renegades, remember? He needed a summoner. Now that he's decided that I'm not good enough..." Sheena trailed off, and remained quiet.

Corrine placed a comforting paw on the woman's shoulder. "You just need to believe in yourself Sheena!" he said with unwavering confidence and trust. "You can make the pacts, I know you can, you just have to learn you can!"

Sheena smiled to herself.

"...Thanks Corrine."

- ∞ -

The ship docked without any particular fuss, unless one includes Raine half jumping, half falling off the deck and onto the dock. After she was pried off the wooden planks, they proceeded into the city.

They paid for rooms at the inn in Palmacosta. It was a very nice inn, with more luxuries than they had when they were only camping. Luxuries like real beds and even hot water.

An hour before sunset, Yuan was outside, standing on the bridge only a few yards away from the inn's entrance. He leaned on the wall, his arms resting on the stones, his eyes fixed on his own reflection as if searching for something there.

Then he heard a small, nervous voice from behind him. "Um... Yuan?"

Yuan turned around and looked down in surprise at Genis, who was shuffling his feet anxiously. Yuan raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can you... use magic?" the young half-elf asked hesitantly. He was fiddling slightly with the bottom of his shirt.

"Some," Yuan replied curiously. "I specialize in Volt-type magic. Is there a reason you asked?"

Genis shuffled his feet, and mumbled shyly. "Um... can you... teach me?"

Yuan was surprised; of all the things he had expected to encounter on this journey, this was not one of them. "It seems to me you already have a grasp of the basics."

"B-but I just learned from books!" Genis blurted out, his words suddenly coming out in a torrent. "And I'm not always sure I'm doing it right, and it would be different having a chance to actually learn from someone who really knows how to use magic – "

The older half-elf looked down at nervous little Genis. He was so earnest; he honestly wanted to learn how to use magic. Yuan sighed. "All right, if you wish to train, then I'll train you. But if I hear one complaint, then it's over, understand?"

Genis was ecstatic. "Yes! I understand!"

"Right," Yuan said. "We should move to a better location."

As he said this, Yuan tried to dismiss a mental image of an entire forest burning to the ground.

Raine saw Genis approach Yuan through a window on the second floor of the inn. There was a brief exchange, though she did not know what either said. Her heart leaped into her throat when she saw Yuan leave with Genis following close behind. What was her brother thinking, leaving with a man they hardly knew and had no reason to trust?

Her feet flew under her as she raced down the inn's stairway, attracting stares but she ignored them. Her mind was on her brother's safety.

She ran outside and bolted down the road they had left down. She didn't slow down until she saw the two male half-elves.

"Genis!" Raine called out. "Where are you going?"

Genis looked over his shoulder and distantly saw his sister's worried expression. He stopped walking, Yuan following suit. He wasn't surprised Raine had followed them; she had struck him as being very protective of her brother. Deciding to humor her, he turned to face her as she approached.

"He asked if I could train him in magic use," Yuan said, crossing his arms. "We are merely going to a more appropriate place."

"I'm coming as well," Raine said protectively, coming to a stop in front of them. It was then she realized that she was still clutching the book she'd been reading earlier. "Just to observe."

Yuan made a gesture that could have indicated he didn't care much if she came or not. "Suit yourself."

Genis looked nervously from Raine to Yuan and back, almost expecting them to suddenly have a loud argument.

Instead, Raine took a few steps forward to silently say that she was coming and nothing Yuan said or did would stop her. Yuan shrugged, and began to walk away again. Genis mumbled something under his breath before following the older half-elf. Raine stared after them for a moment, her face blank, before following herself.

Genis and Raine followed Yuan who seemed to know where he was going. He took them to a sparsely forested area right outside Palmacosta. He quickly found a little clearing that seemed to satisfy whatever conditions he had.

Raine seated herself at the edge of the clearing, her book in her lap, though she had no intention of reading it. Her attention was for Genis and Yuan.

Yuan nodded at Genis. "Show me what you know so far."

Genis, nervous under Yuan's scrutiny, cast the simplest spell he knew. Five minutes later, after Yuan had stomped out the small fire, he sighed, exasperated already.

"Try that again," Yuan instructed. "This time, don't aim at anything flammable."

Raine watched the rest of the training session with a mix of emotions. Yuan was surprisingly patient with Genis. The older half-elf didn't coddle her brother, but neither was he cruel. He didn't raise his voice, but didn't sugarcoat his criticisms. Genis was frustrated and angry with Yuan, and by the end he was on the verge of tears. Yuan noticed this, and sighed.

"I know it isn't easy," he said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "It will take time. Be patient."

Genis nodded wordlessly, only half-listening.

Realizing that he wasn't helping, Yuan added, "It's time to go back to the city."

Genis didn't move.

Yuan gave up. He never was any good at this sort of thing. He repeated that it was time they returned to Palmacosta, before leaving without checking to see if the Sage siblings were coming as well.

Genis didn't move for a moment, instead he tried to compose himself. Raine plainly saw how upset he was, and glanced in the direction Yuan had left in. Then she stood up and knelt by her brother, and placed a comforting hand on the younger half-elf's shoulder.

"You don't have to train with him if you don't want to," said Raine gently.

"No! I want to train!" Genis said suddenly. "I think I really did learn a lot from Yuan! I think I can get better if I train more!"

Raine said nothing.

- ∞ -

That night was uneventful. Nothing important happened. At least, nothing that anyone else would have thought was important.

Colette had prayed before bed, every night, for as long as she could remember. It was a habit. It was expected of her. She was the Chosen after all, the savior of the world.

...But she wasn't anymore, was she? The things she had believed in all her life, the things she had lived for were all lies. Even the angel transformation was a lie. She still prayed, even though Yuan had told her the Goddess was only a fabrication. She didn't know what to think, what to believe anymore.

Her faith had felt so real before. She had really thought she felt the Goddess Martel with her whenever she prayed, felt Her presence in Her churches and temples. Was it really all a lie, just a dream, only a thought inside her head?

The world suddenly seemed very big, and very empty.

- ∞ -

Day came, and with it Lloyd and his companions left Palmacosta and traveled north along the shoreline.

"The next seal is at Thoda geyser." Yuan had explained. "North of Palmacosta just off the east coast."

After again reassuring them he was certain his knowledge was accurate, Lloyd and the others followed Yuan, who seemed to know where he was going.

Yuan and Genis began to train together more consistently as their journey continued. Yuan's expertise lay with lightning magic, so it was this Genis mostly learned from the older-half elf. Yuan also tried to explain what he knew about other kinds of magic, though this was less successful. As a result, Genis also began to favor Volt-type magic. As his skills improved so did his confidence. Raine watched wordlessly as her little brother's abilities grew under Yuan's tutelage.

Raine had tried before to teach Genis magic, but her expertise lay with the healing arts, which Genis just didn't seem to have the knack for. She always watched Yuan teach Genis, sitting silently on the sidelines. She felt strangely helpless, watching them. Perhaps these were selfish emotions; Raine was the only other half-elf Genis had ever known until now. Perhaps...

Three days after leaving Palmacosta, Colette and Lloyd had asked Genis is it was all right for them to watch one of these training sessions. Genis had agreed, so he could show off his knew skills. Yuan seemed to sense this, because he challenged Genis more as his friends watched. Soon it became routine for Colette and Lloyd to join Raine in watching the two males train in magic together.

After a particularly difficult session Lloyd and Colette applauded Genis, who seemed a little frustrated. This cheered him up immensely.

"You're getting really good!" said Colette encouragingly, earning a small smile from the boy.

"I'm actually surprised he agreed to teach you!" Lloyd admitted. "But wow, that thunder blade spell is really cool! You just summon that sword and it crashes down and BAM!"

"I think it's sweet of Yuan to teach you!" Colette chirped.

Genis blushed. He was grateful that Yuan was now too far away to hear them.

Lloyd paused; a strange thought had just struck him. "Do you think..." Lloyd hesitated, knowing what he was about to say sounded absurd. "Do you think…Yuan ever had kids?"

Genis was surprised. This was a weird thought. "What makes you think that?"

Lloyd shrugged, "You know, he's been kinda almost nice to you since you started training with him," Lloyd pointed out. "You know, he doesn't act like you're a complete waste of time. It just got me thinking. Maybe you remind him of somebody."

Genis hadn't considered this possibility. Yuan didn't seem like the type to have kids. At least, he couldn't imagine the man changing diapers.

- ∞ -

Arriving at the Thoda dock, they discovered the only way to reach Thoda Geyser, and thus the next seal, was by crossing the channel in the boats provided. After paying for the boats, the group headed out onto the dock, and was met with a strange sight.

The small group stared at the four... vessels floating in the water by the dock.

Lloyd blinked, breaking the silence first. "They're... washtubs?"

Genis peered down into the nearest craft, which bobbed quietly in the slightly choppy water. "Yup, it's a washtub."

Yuan stared blankly at the nearest washtub, unsure of what kind of mind would think it a good idea to cross the channel between the mainland and Thoda in something as precarious as a washtub.

"Wow, this looks like it'll be fun!" chirped Colette.

"Uh..."

Everyone turned to look at Raine, who was giving the washtubs a look of panic. "I think I'll just stay here."

"What's wrong, Professor Sage?" Lloyd asked, surprised at Raine's behavior.

"It's nothing," denied Raine. "I'm just not getting in those things!"

"C'mon Raine," Genis coaxed, gently taking his sister's arm and tugging.

"AHHH!"

There was a stunned silence, as everyone stared in amazement at Raine.

Lloyd blinked. "'Ahhh'?"

Raine quickly recovered something resembling dignity.

"Professor..." Lloyd started hesitantly, "Are you, afraid of water or something?"

"No," denied the teacher flatly. "I was just about to say 'Ahhh, this should be fun'!"

With an apparent lack of any fear, or perhaps any desire to be thought a coward in front of her students, she marched up to the nearest washtub, and, slowly, lowered herself inside. She stood there, resolute, ready to sail at any time, all the while suppressing a terrible urge to flee.

"Uh..." Lloyd stared. "...Okay..."

Yuan just smirked.

- ∞ -

The water temple was inside the rocky cliff overlooking the Thoda geyser. After discovering and activating the oracle stone, a bridge of blue light formed, allowing them to enter a cave, leading into the temple proper.

When they found the warp pad leading into the inner chamber of the temple, Yuan turned to Colette. "Remove the Key Crest."

The Chosen blinked. "Huh?"

"You aren't supposed to have one," Yuan reminded her. "We don't want Remiel to realize something is wrong. Give it to me, you'll get it back after we leave the inner chamber." He held out his hand expectantly.

After a pause, Colette slowly removed the Key Crest from around her crystal, and handed it to Yuan, who snatched it.

In the inner chamber the air was humid and cold, making its occupants feel clammy and uncomfortable.

Raine, Genis, and Yuan all felt great mana welling up from the altar. Water erupted from the altar in a great spray, and then dissipated suddenly, revealing the water guardian hovering over the altar. It was a cross between a human and a fish, with shark mouths instead of hands.

Lloyd leaped at it, swords ready. The guardian's arm slammed into him, knocking all the breath from his lungs, before throwing him halfway across the chamber, skidding painfully on the stone floor. He heard Colette shout his name, before the guardian attacked her, too. Groaning in pain, Lloyd sat up as quickly as he could, to find the guardian was ignoring him, and was now attacking his friends again, hurling water spells and trying to bite them with its shark-hands. Lloyd staggered to his feet, charged the guardian again, only to be again flung away like a limp doll.

But this time the guardian did not simply ignore him. It rushed at him, shark-mouths wide. Colette ran to her friend, hurling her chakrams at the guardian, roaring at the weapons scratched at its hide. Soon Colette was standing at Lloyd's side, guarding him as he got to his feet.

"Thanks," whispered Lloyd, before the pair began attacking the guardian again.

Genis threw all of his effort into his magic. He knew from his studies that water-monsters were weak to Volt-type magic, and considered himself lucky that now his electricity spells had grown so powerful.

Calling forth his mana, a magic circle formed at his feet, pulsating violet.

"THUNDER BLADE!"

A sword made of purple lightning crashed down, stabbing the guardian. The guardian, now badly wounded, started to thrash wildly, lashing out at anything that came near.

Yuan made the killing blow, planting his sword in the guardian's back. As he jumped away, the water guardian fell with a screech. It writhed for a moment, like a fish caught on dry land; then it slowly grew still.

Then it's body dissolved, just like the fire guardian: its body was bathed in bright blue light, which broke into many smaller lights, which soon winked out. Yuan's sword clattered to the ground as the guardian vanished.

Colette approached the altar, and spoke her prayer, but with a hesitancy that had not been present at the fire seal. Then she unfolded her wings and floated a few feet into the air. Then, on cue, Remiel appeared above her, white wings flapping slowly.

"You have done well, Chosen," Remiel said. His normal warmth was gone; he seemed displeased now. "We of Cruxis bless this event and grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you..." she said. When Remiel's mood did not seem to improve, she asked, "Have I done something wrong... Father?"

Remiel ignored her question. "The next seal lies in the north. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

And then he vanished.

Colette began to feel sick as soon as they left the seal chamber. It was worse than after the fire seal, and she wondered what was going to happen to her now. Nothing special, it turned out. As they left the temple, Yuan held out her old Key Crest, and instructed her to put it back on. Knowing that she could not refuse, she did so, and instantly felt well again. She smiled just a little too brightly, hoping that her friends were at least still having fun.

"The next seal is at the Balacruf mausoleum," Yuan said, as they emerged from the cave and stepped into the sunlight. "That is where the wind seal is located."

Raine's eyes immediately lit up. "The Balacruf mausoleum?!" she demanded, making Yuan take a step back. A few more steps couldn't hurt…"You mean the Balacruf mausoleum?"

"...I don't think there are many others," Yuan said, a little alarmed by Raine's behavior. Then he recalled this was what the children referred to as 'Ruin-Mode'. Immediately, he hoped that he would never see the emergence of this…crazed side of the normally logical woman ever again.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" the Professor said, her eyes glittered with a terrible glee. Then she rounded on her nearest student with a positively evil look on her face. Yuan found himself pitying her students. "Lloyd! State the historical significance of the Balacruf Mausoleum!"

Lloyd, looking like a small furry woodland animal suddenly confronted with a big drooling wolf, desperately tried to remember any part of Raine's history lectures. He came up blank, opting to simply go with an, "Uh..."

Raine, recognizing the look on her student's face, slapped him. This sudden show of violence seemed to surprise the onlooking Yuan, though he had seen such displays of violence before. Raine started to lecture about the significance of the Balacruf Mausoleum, how, five thousand years ago; it had housed the bodies of ancient sacrifices. How archeologists discovered some of the more gruesome details she described was beyond Lloyd's imagining.

- ∞ -

Night came and camp was set. Lloyd sat a little further away from his companions than he had other nights. There was something he wanted to do briefly, and he wanted to keep this to himself.

Lloyd reached inside a pocket, and after checking again that no one was looking in his direction, pulled out the little folded piece of paper he had taken with him before leaving Iselia. He gently unfolded it, as if afraid that if he weren't careful, it would crumble to dust.

It was a short letter, only a few sentences long, written in a very neat, elegant hand with black ink. Reading it brought back memories, good and bad.

There was no 'Dear Lloyd' at the top. There didn't need to be, and it probably would have sounded false if there had been.

Lloyd read the letter:

_If you are reading this letter, then I am dead or will soon die._

_I have enemies, and they have been searching for me for a long time. If I have not returned then I have been found, and when they find me, they will kill me._

_I would never place you in any danger. I shall tell them nothing about you, so you can live your own peaceful life, free from fear._

_I have not been a very good father. I was not always there for you when you needed me. My only hope is that you can one day forgive me for all I have failed to do._

_Farewell._

It was sighed simply, 'Dad'.

Even though reading the letter reminded Lloyd of his loss, he couldn't bring himself to part with it; it was one of the last things his father had given him. He gently traced the cursive 'Dad' at the bottom of the letter with his index finger.

"Who's the letter from?"

Lloyd jerked in surprise, whipping around to see Yuan. Lloyd noticed that Yuan's usual smirk wasn't present.

"I was only curious," Yuan said seriously. He seemed to sense Lloyd wasn't entirely comfortable talking about the letter. He knew enough not to push it if the boy didn't want to talk.

"It's... from Dad," Lloyd mumbled, looking at his knees. "He gave it to Uncle Dirk, and told him to give it to me only if he doesn't come back when he said he would. But he always came back, every time. It didn't matter how long he was gone, if he said he was going to come back two weeks later, then two weeks later, he would be there, back home. When I was fourteen, which was when he didn't come back. I waited for a month, but I never heard from him, or saw him.

"Uncle Dirk gave me this, and told me that Dad gave it to him, years ago, to give to me, if he didn't come back," Lloyd continued. "In it he said that if I was reading this, then he was dead, because if he didn't come back, then that meant he had been found by people who wanted to kill him.

"I think, I always kept hoping that maybe he was still alive," Lloyd looked down at the letter. "Maybe the letter was wrong, he was just held up. When he didn't come home after a year, I started to wonder if maybe I could find him, find out what happened to him." His grip tightened on the letter, threatening to crush it. "But now I know that he is dead." Anger sneaked into his voice as he spoke. "He was _murdered_! I'm gonna find the guy that killed him, and I'll avenge my Dad!"

Yuan said nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** Too bad I couldn't think of a cliffhanger to put here.

I promise I'll update sooner than six months. Honestly.

Please review.


	8. The Lake

I confess that I skimmed over the wind seal scene, because when I tried to write the whole thing out, it felt repetitive and boring.

...I want to get these guys to the Tower so bad.

* * *

Chapter VII: The Lake

_The unicorn is sacred,_

_For it lives and dies and lives again,_

_Just as the believer shall._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

_An eight-year-old Lloyd was standing on a chair he had pushed against the wall. This way, he was tall enough to look out the window without standing on his toes. His chin was resting on the windowsill, nose and hands pressed against the glass. Even though the green mass of the forest outside, slowly turning orange with the onset of autumn, was, in his mind, really, really boring, he was determined to stay there as long as he needed to. He had been waiting there impatiently all day._

_When he woke up this morning and counted the days, he realized today was the day his father was supposed to come home. This time he had been away for two whole months! He couldn't wait for his father to come home; he had so much to tell his Dad!_

_Meanwhile, Dirk was busy at his forge, working on a sword a traveler in Iselia had commissioned. This was fairly ordinary work to him, though the traveler had insisted that the sword be broader than Dirk was used to making. Dirk's mind was filled with thoughts of metal, heat, and the shape envisioned for the end result of his work._

_After many hours of staying mostly still, Lloyd's patience was rewarded when he saw a familiar figure walking out from the trees and down the dirt path toward his home._

_"It's Dad!"_

_Lloyd ran for the door and was outside before Dirk even looked up._

_Outside, the weary figure knelt down as his son barreled towards him. The little boy leaped at his father, wrapping his small arms around the older man's neck._

_"You're back!" Lloyd chirped, holding onto his father as tightly as he could. "I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too," murmured Kratos, slowly returning the embrace. After a minute, he let go so he could look at his son. "What has happened since I last left?"_

_"A lot of stuff!" Lloyd said, with a broad smile. "And there's something I want to show you!"_

_Kratos found himself being lead back inside by Lloyd, who was nearly bouncing with excitement. Dirk only glanced up from his work as the father and son walked back inside, the dwarf carefully concealing an array of emotions._

_As Lloyd ran upstairs to fetch something, Kratos sat down at the table, still hiding just how tired he felt. It was times like these that sometimes he truly felt his age, when he felt like a small weak man, trying to hold up the weight of the whole world._

_"You have a limp," Dirk said, and examined his project more closely. He frowned; this one was giving him an unusual amount of trouble._

_"...Pardon?" Kratos asked, though he had heard Dirk's words with perfect clarity._

_Dirk gently put down the hot iron, and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Kratos, who was still largely a mystery to him._

_"I'm going to be frank," the blacksmith began, not bothering to conceal the disapproval in his voice. "I don't know who you are, or what it is you do while you're 'away', and I don't want to know, it's none of my business. But what I don't get is why you abandon your son to go off and do dangerous things. I just want to know why you feel you need to do this."_

_Kratos turned his head to stare blankly at the wall._

_"I have... other obligations."_

_Dirk frowned, annoyed. He felt this statement was too ambiguous to be a real answer. However, he knew from experience this was as close to an answer he could get from the stubborn man._

_"Just don't ever drag your son into whatever it is you're up to your neck in, understand?"_

_Kratos did not move. "...I know."_

_"Got it!"_

_The two men turned their heads and saw Lloyd coming down the stairs, something clutched tightly in his hands. The boy walked up to his father and held up his prize._

_"Uncle Dirk has been showing me how to make things!" said Lloyd proudly. "I made this all by myself!" He was holding up a wood carving of a dog, which Kratos suspected was supposed to look like Noishe, judging from the disproportionately large ears. It wasn't made with any particular skill; it was crudely made without any particular merit. But Kratos saw the pride in Lloyd's face, in his broad smile and bright eyes. It was strange, Kratos thought, how such a creature as himself could grow soft in the presence of a small boy._

_Kratos had made his decision a long time ago._

_He had no intention of ever allowing Lloyd to become trapped in his tangle of lies and violence._

_Never._

- ∞ -

The Balacruf Mausoleum was in a valley at the very end of a peninsula. The Mausoleum was a large stone structure, shape roughly like a pyramid. There was an oracle stone near the entrance, and it opened at Colette's touch.

Inside it was dark, little light made it through the windows, which were no more than slits in the walls. The air was dry, cold, and stagnant. The mausoleum was silent, but for their footsteps, and the scraping of metal as lethal traps set in the walls and floor deployed as they passed. They had to be very cautious here.

"This place is creepy," said Colette, staying close to Lloyd.

"This is a mausoleum," said Yuan. "It is a place for the dead to be put to rest."

"There are b-bodies here?" quavered Genis. Though he knew the purpose of mausoleums, the reality that there might be dead bodies nearby had not struck him. He glanced nervously at the walls around him, imagination playing with horrifying imagines in his mind.

"Most of them are probably only dust by now," Yuan said, with surprising calm and apathy considering the topic. "Though the Balacruf were very good at preserving the bodies of their deceased."

Genis shivered.

The altar was on the roof, under the sky. There was a heavy fog, or perhaps they were clouds, it was impossible to tell the difference. The shape of the altar could be vaguely made out in the mist. Then they all felt the air start to swirl, then blew outward with enough force to nearly knock them over.

The wind guardian appeared over the altar; a great blue and green bird. It screeched and beat its wings wildly, as a show of strength. It was just as strong as all the other seal guardians they had fought, and it met their fate as well.

When the wind guardian died, it fell to the ground in a flurry of feathers and pained screeches. When it was still, its body dissolved into hundreds of bright little green lights, just like the two that came before it. Colette prayed at the altar, Remiel appeared in a golden light, congratulated her on making it this far, 'blessed' her with angelic powers, and disappeared again. Yuan returned her Key Crest, and Colette obediently equipped it.

"The next seal is at the Tower of Mana," Yuan announced. Then he turned to leave, the others following him.

- ∞ -

Lloyd was becoming bored with forests. They were just trees, trees, the occasional bush, trees, and yet more trees. An uninterrupted monotony made up of tall woody things. This was why when he saw something flat and shiny in the distance it attracted his attention so much.

"What's that up ahead?" asked Lloyd, pointing.

"It looks like a lake," said Raine, peering at the distant speck.

By unspoken consensus, they headed in the direction of the lake. It turned out to be a relatively small, but picturesque lake. Tall trees grew along the lakeside, and surface shimmered in the light of the setting sun.

"This looks like a great place to spent the night!" Colette chirped, smiling up at the trees and the shining surface of the lake.

Lloyd walked up to the surface of the lake, and found that he had to agree with Colette. It was so peaceful here, and so quiet. He peered into the lake, and he thought he saw something under the surface. He squinted, trying to see past the glare on the lake's surface. Yes, there was definitely something in the lake, but he wasn't sure what. It wasn't that he couldn't see it, he could see what was in the water clearly, but... it had to be impossible, right?

"What's that?" said Lloyd, pointing into the lake.

"It's called water," said Yuan without looking at Lloyd.

Lloyd fumed. "No, I meant, _in_ the water! There's something _in_ the water!"

Curious, the rest of the group gathered near the edge of the lake, and saw what Lloyd had spotted. At the bottom of the lake was what looked like a white horse, trapped inside an air bubble. Large logs rested on the bubble, and the horse was lying on its side, unmoving.

"It's a unicorn!" said Genis, seeing the horn on the animal's head.

"A real unicorn?" Colette's eyes were wide with amazement. She had only ever heard stories about them! The Chosen had never dreamed that she would ever lives to see a real live unicorn! "How can we get it out?" she asked Raine.

She thought about this, contemplating the unicorn's situation. "None of us can hold our breath long enough to reach it," Raine thought aloud. She frowned, as she realized just how few options there were. "If only we could make a pact with Undine..."

Lloyd blinked. "Who?"

Raine sighed, regretting she had brought the topic up. "Undine is the Summon Spirit of water. You should remember that from your lessons, Lloyd." The boy looked embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "If the summoning arts had not been lost," Raine continued, "we could have made a pact with her." Raine returned her attention to the lake. "If only we could talk to it..."

Yuan looked over at Raine out of the corner of his eye. "Were you thinking of trying to get the unicorn's horn?"

Raine nodded. "It's supposed to have healing properties."

This caught Lloyd's attention. The unicorn horn had healing properties? "The unicorn's horn can heal people?"

"The unicorn horn can give others power in the healing arts," Raine explained. "Which could be a great boon during our journey."

Lloyd felt hope bubble up inside. The unicorn horn could heal people? Could he use it to save his Mom?

"Then can we go find Undine and ask her to help us?" Colette asked her teacher.

Raine shook her head. "You should remember from your lessons that Summon Spirits will only listen to a summoner with whom it has a pact. As none of us are summoners, we cannot form pacts. The art of summoning was lost a very long time ago." Raine saw the pained looks on her students' faces. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for the unicorn."

"But..." Lloyd tried, hopelessly.

Raine turned to look Lloyd straight in the eye, her arms crossed. "There is nothing we can do," she repeated, the note of finality in her voice crushing his hidden hopes.

As he glanced back at the surface of the lake, he knew she was right.

- ∞ -

Camp was set at the edge of the lake. The children could not help but glance down at the trapped unicorn from time to time. None of them were happy that they could not help the trapped creature. Raine had been correct though, none of them could hold their breath long enough to swim down to the unicorn, and without Undine they were completely out of options.

Usually, Yuan and Genis trained together at this time of day, but Genis noticed that Yuan was acting strangely, staring off into the distance. He almost seemed to be in some kind of daydream. Genis slowly approached the older half-elf, but Yuan did not move, or appear to notice him. The Renegade's attention was completely focused on something else.

"Yuan?" Genis asked, nervously. Yuan didn't seem to hear him, and continued staring off at the hills at the far end of the lake, his eyes fixed on one particular spot. Genis followed his gaze to the spot that held Yuan's undivided attention.

There was nothing there.

"Yuan?" Genis ventured again, nervously.

"Hm?" he glanced down at Genis.

"Are you okay?" Genis asked. "You just started staring."

"...There is something I need to check on," said Yuan. Then he said to the rest of the group. "Can you avoid being killed by anything while I'm away? It will only be temporary."

The others didn't answer, wondering instead why Yuan had this sudden desire to leave. Yuan interpreted the silence as a confirmation, and walked into the forest.

Genis watched Yuan leave, wondering what would grab Yuan's interest so suddenly that the normally cautious half-elf would just walk into the forest on his own.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was struggling with a moment of indecision.

He had avoided talking to Raine about Anna since he discovered his mother was still alive. He didn't want to explain to the Professor what was wrong with his mother, or the things Yuan had told him.

He looked over at his teacher.

Raine was even studying Boltzman's book right now. She had been doing so nearly constantly throughout the journey, with Lloyd's permission. He knew that Raine could not possibly help Anna if she didn't even know Lloyd's mother was still alive. At the same time, Lloyd was afraid of how his teacher would react if she discovered what exactly was wrong with Anna. A person turning into a monster wasn't exactly a normal phenomena. Perhaps he could just ask if Raine was willing to help, he didn't have to go into specifics just yet.

Lloyd steeled himself, and went over and sat down next to his teacher.

"Um... Professor Sage?" he ventured nervously.

Without looking up from her marvelous new book, Raine said, "Yes, Lloyd?"

Lloyd took a deep breath. "Back when we were at the base... Yuan... let me see my Mom."

This time, Raine did look up. She had no idea Lloyd's mother was even alive. "Your mother was there?"

Lloyd nodded, and started to fidget. "Yeah. She's really sick though, so she couldn't leave."

"Do you know what's wrong with her exactly?" Raine asked, already compiling a mental list of debilitating illnesses. Were there any she could heal?

Lloyd shook his head. "No," he said. This was mostly a lie, but Lloyd didn't know how to describe a condition that turned normal humans into warped monsters. "Yuan said the reason Dad gave me that book might have been because it could help Mom. So, I was wondering... if..."

Raine wasn't confident there was anything she could do to help. She had found many healing spells in Boltzman's book, yes, but she was not sure if she had the power to use them on her own. Her thoughts returned to the trapped unicorn in the lake; if only she had the horn!

"It would be easier if we had the unicorn horn..." she thought, but realized a moment too soon she had said this aloud, when she saw the pained and hopeless look on Lloyd's face. Inside, she sighed; at least this way she wasn't giving him too much false hope.

"...I'll do whatever I can," she promised.

- ∞ -

Night came, and the camp was silent. Everyone, even Lloyd who was supposed to be the first watch, had fallen asleep. No one stirred.

The footsteps were almost completely silent, the only noise the faint rustling of grass as the assassin quietly made her way though the camp, carefully avoiding the forms curled up on the ground. None of the sleepers took any notice.

The assassin looked down at her target - at the form of the peaceful sleeping girl, the Chosen, now laying at her feet. The assassin drew a piece of paper, enchanted to be as stiff and sharp as a steel knife. She had been waiting a long time, and had endured much discomfort, for this opportunity.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sheena. "But I must save Tethe'alla."


	9. The Water

...I can't think of anything to say.

Sorry, I'll stop wasting your time now. Here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Water

_Drop by drop,_

_Water dissolves stone._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

"_Hey, Dad, why do you wear that collar? The white one?"_

_Kratos stopped writing abruptly. He looked up from his work to see a curious eleven-year-old Lloyd looking at him with an inquiring look._

"_I mean, you're always trying to hide it," Lloyd continued. "You always wear stuff that covers your neck. And what do those little gray symbols mean?"_

_The question surprised Kratos, though he had known it would come eventually. He put his pen down, folded his hands, and sighed._

"_The symbols have no meaning," he lied. Then he changed the subject. "How was school?"_

"_Then what's the point of it?" Lloyd persisted. "Why wear it if you just try to hide it?"_

"_Lloyd, the collar is unimportant," Kratos frowned. Why was Lloyd suddenly asking so many questions? "Why the sudden interest?"_

"_If it isn't important, then why don't you just take it off?" Lloyd continued. "Why can't you tell me why you bother wearing it?"_

_Lloyd saw something briefly flicker in his father's eyes. It wasn't until many years later that he realized what it was._

_Then Kratos' normal stoic expression returned._

"_I apologize if these secrets bother you. While it may be difficult for you to believe, these secrets will protect you."_

_Lloyd felt old frustrations bubbling to the surface. He hated being left in the dark, feeling ignorant. He had never, in his mind, been given a good reason why he shouldn't be allowed to know some things. He was always left behind, and expected to be a good boy while his father was off doing Goddess knows what and be content with that._

_He was sick of that._

"_You never tell me anything!" shouted Lloyd suddenly. "You never really told me what happened to Mom, you never told me why you're an angel, who I'm supposed to be kept safe from, and I'm tired of all these secrets!"_

"_Lloyd, I understand your frustration," Kratos started. "But this is for your own protection. The less you know the safer you are."_

"_Why?" Lloyd demanded. "You've always said that I'm safe here, but I still can't know anything!"_

"_That is precisely why you stay safe," Kratos explained. "I understand that you dislike feeling ignorant, but it will keep you away from those who may wish to harm you."_

"_It's not like the bad guys will find me if you just tell me a secret!" Lloyd argued. "Can't I at least know why I can't know anything?!"_

_Kratos was silent. That was something he did a lot, Lloyd had noticed, to simply stay quiet when other people asked things of him. Kratos sighed, and absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair._

"_I... made someone very powerful very angry."_

_Lloyd's rage dissipated. His father was telling him secrets. He would listen to this._

_Kratos sighed again. "I'm afraid the exact details I cannot relate to you - "_

"_Why?" Lloyd demanded instantly._

"_If you wish me to tell you these things," Kratos began, irritated that his son, who was asking the questions, continued to interrupt him, " - then you will have to avoid interrupting me."_

_Lloyd went quiet._

"_This person I angered is a very bad man. He does not know about you, and as long as that remains true, he cannot hurt you."_

"_Who is he?" Lloyd asked immediately. "What did you do that made him mad?"_

_Kratos seemed uncomfortable, and appeared to be contemplating what say next. Then he shook his head. "I'm afraid that's all I can say for now."_

_Kratos returned to his work, clearly not about to say anything more._

_Lloyd clenched his fists, and stomped off, fuming. He couldn't help feeling he had been cheated._

- ∞ -

Keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword, Yuan walked through the forest around the rim of the lake, eyes scanning the trees, searching. The half-elf was tense, and kept his footsteps completely silent. The forest itself was quiet as well, Yuan noticed. He could not hear the cries of insects or the wing beats of birds tonight, the forest seemingly devoid of animal life.

He stopped walking abruptly, as if he had seen some invisible sign, though there appeared to be nothing special about this particular place. He glanced around the surrounding trees. Knowing that he was being observed, he kept his appearance of calm.

"You've been watching us," shouted Yuan to the forest. "You've been watching us since Ossa Trail, possibly longer. Who sent you?"

From the trees came a deafening silence.

This was not encouraging.

"I'm not looking for a fight. Who sent you?" Yuan repeated impatiently.

Then a deep, calm voice from somewhere in the trees spoke:

"It is not I you should take an interest in, as a woman with a very specific goal has just walked into your camp, and no one else has noticed."

This sudden change of topic briefly puzzled Yuan. "A very specific...?" And then realization struck him like a hammer blow. He ran back in the direction of the camp, sprinting back as fast as he could, his mind racing.

The watcher patiently waited until Yuan was gone before vanishing as well.

- ∞ -

Sheena prepared herself, trying to push all her doubts to the furthest corner of her mind. The stupid Chosen girl looked so innocent, even in her sleep. She did not look like someone who would bring about the end of Sheena's world. In fact, she looked like the kind of child that would cry if she saw someone swat a fly. Could Sheena really bring herself to kill someone like this?

Her doubt made her hesitate too long.

There was a loud bark; that weird green animal of theirs had woken up and seen her. It started making a terrible racket, which woke up the Chosen and her companions. They saw a stranger standing over the Chosen.

Instantly they all reached for their weapons and Colette backed away from her would-be assassin as quickly as she could. Sheena swore and quickly drew out her other spelled cards. Lloyd felt a strange sensation of deja vu when he saw their mysterious attacker, but could recall where he had seen her before.

Sheena attacked Raine first, recognizing Raine as a healer by the staff she carried. Before anyone could come to her aid, Raine swung her staff desperately at Sheena. The rod connected with the assassin's shoulder, making Sheena shout in pain, and sent her skidding away from the healer, landing on the ground with another shout. Sheena staggered to her feet, clutching her right shoulder, gritting her teeth in pain.

Lloyd ran at Sheena while she was hurt, but she heard him coming. With her good arm she suddenly drew a small slip of paper.

"Pyre Seal!"

Lloyd was blown backwards in a cloud of paper, falling to the ground, stunned and bewildered.

Genis raised his kendama, ready to chant an incantation, when a small fox-like creature leaped at Genis, hissing. The boy stumbled backwards, waving his kendama wildly at the creature, all magic forgotten.

Sheena backed away from Lloyd, and saw Colette out of the corner of her eye, chakrams in her hand. Sheena whirled around, ready to finally kill the Chosen –

She was knocked away as if she weighed nothing, falling heavily on the ground and dropping her spelled cards.

Corrine only just managed to stop himself from calling to Sheena.

Sheena panted, her eyes fixed on the sword blade now pointed at her throat.

"That," Yuan began, "was foolish."

Sheena said nothing.

Lloyd and the others slowly got to their feet. Colette seemed stunned, unable to fully process the idea that someone had just tried to kill her.

Lloyd looked at the woman Yuan had now trapped, and definitely felt as if he had seen her before. But where...? Inside Lloyd's head, a nagging thought was finally heard. "Hey, I remember you!" Lloyd shouted.

Everyone turned to Lloyd, who suddenly wished he had just stayed quiet.

"You've seen her before?" Raine asked.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said, absolutely certain. "I saw her back at Yuan's base!"

Yuan was suddenly the center of unwanted attention. They were all staring at him, their faces showing a range of emotions from disbelief to suspicion. He disliked how he situation suddenly turned from being under control to awkward uncertainty.

"Yuan, does this means she works for you?" Raine demanded of the other half-elf.

Yuan's reply was stiff and cold. "She did work for me. However, as she has endangered the Chosen, she has become a threat." He raised his sword, and Sheena flinched and closed her eyes, too scared to run away.

"No!"

Yuan stopped, and glared at Colette, who had shouted.

"Please don't hurt her!" The Chosen yelled. "I'm sure if we just talk about it, then we can all be friends!"

Sheena was dumbfounded. Did her target just suggest they could be friends? "I just tried to kill you!"

"I'm sure we can still be great friends!"

Yuan snorted. "Chosen, this woman just tried to end your life."

"And I'm sure after we've talked about it, we can reach an understanding! Then we can be friends," insisted the girl, radiating innocence.

"I don't think you understand," Yuan growled through gritted teeth. The stupid naive girl just did not understand, did she? Then a horrible thought struck him; this is exactly what Martel would have done, wasn't it? Yuan tried to push that awful thought to the back of his mind. There were other things for him to worry about now. "This person wants you dead, Chosen. This is not the kind of individual who will listen to your innocent babble. She's an assassin, though an incompetent one. You cannot reason with someone like this."

"But she worked for you, right?" Colette continued. "Can't you ask her to come and help us?"

Yuan's patience was wearing thin. "No, this was a decision she made on her own. She's a stubborn fool and a useless summoner who - "

Yuan immediately regretted his words.

Raine and the children looked back at Sheena. "You're a summoner?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm a guardian user," Sheena corrected. Then she added quickly, because she realized her life was at stake. "But I can summon too!"

Lloyd felt hope begin to well up inside him. "Then you could make a pact with Undine, right?"

Sheena wondered why Lloyd asked about Undine specifically, but still answered his question. "Yeah, assuming she doesn't already have a pact."

"We can't go all the way back to the Thoda Geyser!" objected Yuan, realizing what Lloyd wanted to do. "We would lose too much time!"

"We're not running a race!" Lloyd retorted. "If we make a pact with Undine, she can save the unicorn, ask it to give us its horn, and then we can find a way to save my Mom!"

"...What are you talking about Lloyd?" asked Genis, who had never heard what happened to Lloyd's mother.

"Mom's sick, and she's staying at Yuan's base," explained Lloyd, ignoring the icy glare Yuan was giving him. "Raine said Boltzman's book can save her, but she needs a unicorn horn."

"That can be taken care of later," argued Yuan.

Lloyd rounded on the half-elf. "You don't know that!" he shouted. "What if the unicorn dies while it's down there?"

"It will be fine, Lloyd," Yuan insisted, his frustration beginning to show. "Our first priority should be reaching the Tower of Salvation."

"Yuan - !"

"But..."

They all turned to Colette, who had shyly spoken up.

"If Undine can free the unicorn, and the unicorn had help Lloyd's mom," she started, becoming braver as she spoke. "Then I think we should go back! And maybe we might find other people who need to be healed! So I think we should help the unicorn!"

Yuan seemed about to speak, but chose not to. If the Chosen wanted to help the unicorn, then Genis and Lloyd would want to, and Raine would as well, if only to make sure the children didn't get into harm's way. This left Yuan without many options or allies.

"Why should I help you people?" snapped Sheena.

"Because," Yuan began, "that would make you useful, and if you are not useful, then you are disposable. The same fate will befall you if you try to run away. Understand, Sheena, that should you make another attempt on the Chosen's life, then ever her naive pleads for mercy will not stop me from killing you."

Sheena wasn't stupid. She knew Yuan well enough not to try his patience, or attempt to take Colette's life again while he was still here. She would have to do as they wished until she could find a way to escape or finish the job; until then, she was trapped.

"This isn't wise," Raine began, speaking to Yuan. "We're inviting an enemy into our ranks. If we cannot kill her, then we should let her go."

"To come back and attempt to kill the Chosen again?" Yuan shook his head. "No, if Sheena is to live, it is better that she stay with us. At least this way we can keep an eye on her."

Raine glared at the other half-elf. Then she turned to Sheena; at least if Yuan wouldn't listen to reason, then maybe Raine could get some information from Colette's would-be killer. "Why did you try to kill Colette?" Raine asked coldly. She was wary of this assassin, and was frustrated that none of the children shared her caution. "The Chosen seeks to save Sylvarant."

Sheena was ready to shout "but my country would be destroyed!". However, she saw the look in Yuan's eye and remained silent. He was still perfectly capable of eliminating her as a threat.

"I see," Raine crossed her arms. She was not at all happy about this arrangement. Allowing Colette's would-be assassin to join their group was perhaps the dumbest solution - if it could even be called that - she could think of for this situation.

- ∞ -

They began to travel down they path they took to Lake Umacy, heading back toward Thoda Geyser and to Undine.

Yuan seemed to have assigned himself as Sheena's guard. If he could not kill her and erase the threat, then at least he could ensure she did not simply run away. He did not require sleep, so it was comparatively easy, though tedious, task. Usually it entailed following Sheena more closely than either were particularly comfortable with. Sheena made no attempt to flee or attack her 'comrades'; neither did she try to speak to them.

Though the younger members of the group seemed to enjoy trying to talk to her.

"So where're you from?" Lloyd asked, picking up his walking pace so he was even with her. "We're all from Iselia. Except for Yuan, anyway. What's home like? What are your friends like?"

Sheena continued to stare ahead as she walked, and said nothing. She could hear Yuan's footsteps behind her, and could almost feel his cold stare bore into her back. On top of being unable to run away, he had made it clear to her that if she so much as casually mentioned Tethe'alla to Lloyd or the others then her life expectancy wouldn't be very long.

"I don't get it, why were you trying to kill Colette?" Genis began, not really expecting an answer. "I mean, the Chosen is supposed to save the world."

"It's nothing personal against the Chosen," Sheena started, not looking at the children. "What I oppose is the Journey of Regeneration."

"But we're not really on the journey," Lloyd explained. "We're trying to stop Cruxis, so Colette doesn't have to sacrifice herself!"

To Lloyd's right, Colette hung her head, as if in guilt.

Sheena blinked, and suddenly stopped walking. It took Lloyd several steps before he realized Sheena had stopped. He turned around and saw the stunned and confused expression on her face. "You're gonna fight Cruxis?" She began. "Aren't they the angels?"

"No!" Lloyd shouted. Sheena started, surprised by his anger. Lloyd looked away, ashamed. "Sorry. It's just that... Cruxis' leader killed my Dad." Lloyd took a deep breath, and felt a little better. "Anyway, Cruxis aren't angels. Well, they're angels, but not good angels..."

"...I knew that," Sheena looked away. "I knew they were bad anyway, Yuan told me all about them. About Cruxis just being transformed half-elves. And…" she paused. "I'm sorry about your Dad."

Lloyd started walking again, and stayed silent.

Sheena fidgeted, and caught up to him. "Are you gonna fight them? For real?"

"Yeah," Genis piped up. "This way Colette doesn't have to die to save the world!"

Sheena stayed quiet, completely stunned. They weren't going to complete the journey? Then, if they stopped Cruxis, would Tethe'alla still be saved?

If they stopped Cruxis, the source of all the tragedies of the world...

...Did that mean no one had to die?

- ∞ -

After miles of backtracking and one harrowing washtub ride, they had returned to Thoda island. They found the oracle stone again, and entered the water temple. Once they entered the inner chamber, where the seal had been, and where Undine slept, the children became excited.

"Pa-act! Pa-act!" chanted Genis and Colette, trying to encourage Sheena. She only became more flustered.

"Y-you don't even know me!" Sheena argued. "I could get it wrong, you know!"

Why did these people trust her so much anyway? She had just tried to kill the Chosen! They just automatically assumed she could even make a pact! They didn't know anything about summoning or about her! For all they knew, she would take advantage of this opportunity to kill the Chosen! But no, they were convinced that she could make a pact, and do it to help them! Which was what she was about to do, true enough, but that didn't mean that she wanted to, or even could! But Lloyd, Genis, and Colette seemed no less hopeful for her admittance that something could go wrong.

"Fine, don't blame me if something goes wrong and you get hurt!" Sheena added stiffly, trying to bury her own rising panic. She walked up to the altar, hands shaking.

When she stood at the altar, there was a brief flash of blue light. Then Undine, the Summon Spirit of Water, appeared, standing on the air, her fish-scale dress swirling in some unfelt wind.

"**You who possess the right of the pact,"** the Summon Spirit began. **"I am one who is bound to Mithos."**

Genis' eyes widened in awe. "Does she mean Mithos the Hero?"

"Mithos is a common boy's name," Raine pointed out. "It isn't necessarily Mithos the Hero."

"I am Sheena!" she announced to Undine. "I seek a pact with the Summon Spirit of Water!"

Undine shook her head. **"I cannot. I am already bound by a pact. I cannot form two pacts at the same time."**

Sheena turned to the others, looking defeated.

"Now what do I do? I can't do anything if she already has a pact," Sheena said, deflated.

"If the original summoner has broken his vow, or has died, then you can ask Undine to annul her current pact." Yuan explained. "Then she can form a new one with you."

"Um... all right." Sheena began, a little bit of confidence returning to her, "I'll give it a try."

Sheena returned her attention to Undine. Her voice and confidence cracked a little as she spoke. "I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact... with... me."

Undine, though unimpressed, seemed prepared to accept Sheena. **"Very well, but first I must test your worthiness as a pact-maker. Draw your weapons."**

"W-what?!" Sheena yelped, hastily drawing her spell cards.

"A Summon Spirit pact requires the summoner to undergo a trial," Yuan explained, drawing his own sword. "Get ready!"

A sword made of a long jet of water formed in Undine's hand, and she charged, raising her sword to attack Sheena. The woman couldn't move, her eyes wide with terror; this was just like before - !

"Lightning!"

A bolt of purple light struck the ground between Undine and Sheena, making the Summon Spirit back away, repelled by Genis' lightning magic. Undine immediately rushed at Sheena again, sword raised, but this time the summoner was ready.

"Pyre Seal!"

Undine darted around the cloud of paper, but before she could attack Sheena again Lloyd ran at the Spirits, swords raised, forcing her to back away from the Summoner again. Undine sensed Yuan charge at her right side, and quickly turned and screamed a spell, though Yuan blocked the blades of water that came at him.

Raine stood at the fringes of the fight, just as she always did, concentrating on the strongest healing spells she knew. Undine was stronger than anything they had yet fought, including the seal guardians. Now that she thought about it, Undine's mana did feel similar to water guardian's...

Undine tried to guage the power this new summoner and her companions had. Undine felt no loyalty to her old pact-maker, though her old pact still bound her to him. But did these people deserve a pact with her? She had already been betrayed once, and would not lightly bestow her powers on another.

Colette threw her weapons at Undine, who had to quickly dodge the attack. The Summon Spirit closed her eyes, a blue spell circle appearing around her.

"**Spread!"**

A column of water erupted under Colette's feet. The Chosen shouted in pain, Lloyd immediately running to her aid as Genis began to cast a spell to cover him. Undine darted in front of Lloyd, forcing him to come to an abrupt halt.

Undine's sword broke through the boy's sloppy guard, drawing a red line along his collarbone. His shirt tore, and underneath was visible a small gold locket hanging from a thin chain. Lloyd clutched the locket, heart pounding, terrified of losing it. Undine's eyes widened slightly for a moment, before her determined expression returned, and she slashed the boy again, making him take another frantic step back.

Too late, Undine saw Yuan run up behind her. She whirled around ready to counter attack but was too slow.

"Thunder Explosion!"

Undine screamed, the electric magic shocking her. She cast another spell, forcing Yuan to back away to avoid injury. Undine returned to the altar, a grimace of pain on her face. Then she sighed. Her sword dissolved, turning again into a stream of water, and she held up a hand. Lloyd and the others did not drop their guard, but did not attack again.

"**You have done well, pact-maker," **Undine acknowledged, lowering her arm. **"Now swear your vow! Upon what vow do you form our pact?"**

Sheena couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Had she really made the pact? Well, almost, anyway.

"At this very moment, there are people who are suffering. I vow to save those people."

Undine nodded. Now she was finally free from her broken pact. **"I accept your vow. I will give you my power."**

The Summon Spirit vanished in anther flash of colored light, leaving behind a smaller glow, which floated down to Sheena. Feeling like she were dreaming, she reached out and caught the glow, to discover that it was a small silver ring, set with a blue stone.

A Ring of the Pact - material proof that she had forged a bond with a Summon Spirit.

"I did it..." Sheena said, stunned, holding the ring in her cupped hands. "I really made the pact." She slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, feeling as if she were in a dream, and almost expected to wake up.

"I knew you could do it Sheena!" chirped Corrine, jumping up and down.

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Lloyd enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see you summon!"

Sheena blushed. She did it, she had made a pact with a Summon Spirit, and no one had died. No one had died... "Thanks everyone..." Then she caught herself, why was she thanking these people? Just a little while ago they were her enemies. What had gotten into her?

"Now we have to go all the way back to the lake..." Yuan grumbled, but no one was listening.

- ∞ -

They returned to the mainland shortly after their fight, and had to set camp when night fell.

Genis and Yuan had gone to train, Raine had gone to watch, Sheena appeared to be talking to that fox thing that followed her around everywhere, and Colette had agreed to make dinner. Noishe was asleep next to Lloyd, curled up and snoring loudly.

Lloyd gently removed something from around his neck, and held it in his cupped hands. It was a small locket, his secret. Lloyd sighed, simply grateful the chain didn't break during the fight with Undine - something this small was always hard to repair. He gently opened the locket, taking care not to damage the delicate clasp. He held the locket in his hands, staring at the tiny drawing inside. Inside was an image of three people; a man, a woman, and a baby.

Lloyd couldn't remember anything about his mother; this image in the locket was his only link to her. At least, until recently. His father had explained where the locket had come from.

This locket had once belonged to his mother.

Then it belonged to his father.

And now it was his.

It was the last thing his father had ever given him, and he had not once parted with it in three years.

He snapped the locket shut and flipped it over to look at the back. On the back of the locket was engraved a symbol, with five smaller symbols in a circle around it. Lloyd didn't know what the significance of the five symbols were, but the middle one he had seen many times before. Kratos had insisted the symbol brought good luck, and always had Lloyd carry around something, usually a piece of wood, with that symbol carved into it.

Though Lloyd had grown up with this tradition, he couldn't help but sometimes think it was strange. Kratos had never otherwise seemed the superstitious type. However, now that Lloyd thought about it, the same symbol was also on the white collar Kratos always wore. Perhaps it was just the way Kratos himself was raised.

Lloyd put the locket back on, hiding it under his shirt, the metal cold against his bare skin.

He never once wondered why the symbol on the locket and the collar was important.

Not once.

- ∞ -

They returned to Lake Umacy with Yuan in a predictably foul mood. He made no comment, but felt they could have already reached the Tower of Salvation if they had not taken this pointless detour. They came to the edge of the lake, and Sheena prepared to summon Undine so they could all reach the unicorn.

"That won't work," interrupted Yuan, when Sheena had said this. "A unicorn can only be approached by a pure maiden. At the very least, Lloyd, Genis, and I are out."

"So the unicorn will only talk to girls?" observed Lloyd. "Kinda picky."

"So that means it's just Raine and Colette then?" Yuan asked.

"Are you implying I'm not qualified?" Sheena shouted without thinking.

The children blinked. "Qualified?" They all asked simultaneously, making Sheena blush. Did they all have to say it at the same time?

"Okay, so Colette, Raine, and Sheena - " Genis began.

"I'll stay here." Raine interrupted.

Lloyd blinked. "Why?"

"Because I'm an adult," Raine said without hesitation.

Yuan smirked at Raine. "Interesting..."

She ignored him.

Sheena looked at Colette, who nodded; she was ready. Sheena and Colette walked right to the lake's edge, and Sheena assumed a summoning stance.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist! Come, Undine!"

Undine appeared in a flash of light and gazed at her pact-maker expectantly.

"Undine, take us to the unicorn," Sheena requested.

The Summon Spirit nodded, and motioned them to come closer, to step on the water. Sheena and Colette traded doubtful looks. Sheena gently stuck a toe on the water, but her foot met resistance. She put her other foot on the water, finding that she could stand. It was a strange feeling, like standing on a bed of gelatin, but she did not have to struggle for balance. Colette soon followed suite, her eyes widening with wonder as she stepped onto the lake's surface. Then the Summon Spirit vanished, but Sheena could still feel Undine's presence as the spirit's power flowed under the surface of the water and to the trapped unicorn.

The two females watched, as the logs underneath the water were shifted, falling to the lake's bottom, sending up clouds of silt. Now free from its prison, the unicorn slowly staggered to its feet, after a moment of difficulty arranging its legs. Then it swam gracefully to the surface and emerged with a splash. It stood on the water, just as they did. It stared down at them with wet black eyes.

Then the two heard a quiet voice inside their heads, though somehow they knew it was the unicorn speaking:

"...Martel?"

Sheena and Colette looked at each other in surprise.

The unicorn stretched out its neck, as if to see them better. "Yes... this mana... Even in my blindness it is clear. You are Martel."

"No, my name is Colette," the Chosen explained. "Please, can you give us your horn? My friend's mother is really sick, and we need your horn to save her," Colette said, her voice earnest and pleading.

The unicorn tilted its long head to one side. "I see... so you are the Chosen of Regeneration. Then I will give you my horn."

It bent its head, so that Sheena and Colette could reach the horn. The Chosen carefully reached out a hand and touched the horn, which came free when she gently pulled. She held it in her hands, finding it surprisingly heavy for its size.

The unicorn lifted its head, and began to fade away, its body slowly becoming transparent.

"W-what's happening?" Sheena shouted.

"Our horns are our very lives," its voice grew fainter as it spoke. "But do not weep, for when I die, another life is born from me. And so we live forever..."

And it was gone.

Colette and Sheena returned to dry land, Sheena trying and failing to fight back tears.

"Sheena, are you crying?" Genis asked, amazed that the ninja was so upset. Sheena wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and couldn't manage to reply.

"The unicorn gave us his horn..." Colette murmured, staring at the horn she held tightly in her hands.

It wasn't fair. They were on this journey to defeat Yggdrasill so Colette would not have to sacrifice herself. It didn't feel right that the unicorn had to be a sacrifice. Why did these things have to happen? It wasn't fair.

Yuan stared back at the lake. "So the unicorn is dead then."

Sheena's head snapped up, her sadness quickly transforming into anger. "You knew about this?" she shouted, furious. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"A unicorn's horn is its life," explained Yuan, in a detached tone of voice. "Once it is removed, then it will die."

Sheena wasn't satisfied with this answer. "But...!"

"However, this means that, somewhere, a new unicorn is being born," Raine added, hoping to soothe the children's despair or rage. "This is why unicorns are symbolic of life and death."

Sheena opened her mouth, as if ready to shout something, but quickly shut it again. They were both right, and yelling would fix nothing.

Slowly, Colette approached her teacher and held out her hands, which were grasping the ivory-colored horn tightly.

"Here..." she murmured to Raine, who gently took the horn from her student. As soon as she touched it she felt the power, the mana inside it. It was a feeling words were too insipid to describe. There were no words to illustrate what it felt to hold something containing the fundamental element of all things.

Lloyd watched Raine hold the unicorn horn, face set in a determined and confident expression. Now he could save his Mom, now he could keep his promise.

"The next seal is at the Tower of Mana," Yuan announced. "It is time we finally left."

"...What about me?" Sheena began. "What happens to me now?"

Yuan crossed his arms. "Now that you have successfully made a pact, we can hardly let something so valuable simply walk away."

"Don't talk about her like you own her!" Lloyd shouted suddenly, making everyone start. "I mean, I know she tried to hurt Colette, but she's still a person!"

Yuan scowled. "I think you fail to realize what a boon it would be to have a competent summoner on our side - "

Sheena suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, what if I want to go with you guys? I mean, I can summon now. If you want to beat that Yggdrasill guy, then you'd want a Summon Spirit on your side, right?

They all turned to stare at her, their expressions ranging form surprise to suspicion.

Raine's eyes narrowed. "Why the change of heart? Why do you want to help us now?"

Sheena began to fidget with the Ring of the Pact. She might have never even made a pact if these people hadn't dragged her to Undine. She had been so frightened before. Her failed pact with Volt had changed her life so much. It had made her the target of anger and disappointment in her village, almost an outcast in her own home. Though she hated to think of it in this way, if Yuan and the others had not been there with her, she might not have otherwise been able to find the courage to create a pact.

Sheena looked up at the others, eyes bright with determination. "Yuan said that if Cruxis is stopped, then everything that's wrong with the worlds will be fixed, right?"

Raine frowned. "...'Worlds', did you say?"

"Indeed, if Cruxis is stopped," Yuan began to explain, before Raine could say anything. "Then there is no need for the Chosen to truly complete her journey."

"Wait, so you want to help us now?" asked Genis.

"...Well..." Sheena started.

Raine crossed her arms; she was more than skeptical. "How do we know this isn't simply a trick to make us lower our guard?"

Sheena snorted. "You're never gonna trust me at all, are you? And it's not like anything's gonna change. I'll still travel with you guys, and Yuan will probably keep breathing down my neck. Nothing'll really change."

"If you want to help us," Colette began, with her naive smile in place, "then are we friends now?"

Sheena stared at Colette, and the girl's hopeful face. The summoner crossed her arms and frowned. "No, I'm just gonna help you guys stop Cruxis. That's it!"

Colette's face fell, and Sheena couldn't help but feel she had done the equivalent of kicking a puppy.

"Look," Sheena began. "I'm not here to make friends. I'll help you guys stop Cruxis, I want them torn down as much as you guys, but that's it!"

Yuan glanced at Sheena out of the corner of his eye. He appeared to be thinking about something.

"We should move on now," Yuan started, interrupting the silence following Sheena's words. "Otherwise we will make little progress before sunset. The next seal is to the west."

He turned and began to walk away.

"H-hey!" Lloyd shouted. "You can't just walk away like that! Wait for us!"

Lloyd ran after the enigmatic half-elf, and was quickly followed by Genis and Colette, who didn't want to be left behind either.

Raine sighed, and looked at Sheena, a disapproving frown on the older woman's face. "Don't slow us down."

The healer walked toward her students, leaving Sheena behind. The woman stared after the others, feeling slightly dazed.

Corrine appeared in a small puff of smoke, and perched himself on Sheena's right shoulder. His tails twitched.

"...I can't believe it..." Sheena whispered.

"I always knew you could make a pact, Sheena!" Corrine gently nuzzled the woman's cheek in a comforting way, the bell around his neck jingling. "You just needed to believe that you could!"

Sheena shook her head, though she tried to do so without dislodging the tiny critter on her shoulder. "It's not just that. I mean, I'm practically an ally of these people, and not too long ago I was trying to kill the Chosen!"

Corrine quietly thought about this. "...They do believe they can stop Cruxis, and Cruxis are the bad guys, right? They're trying to solve a problem bigger than just the Chosen."

Sheena bit her lip nervously. "...Do you think this'll work? Can we really stop Cruxis?"

Corrine pawed Sheena's shoulder. "We have to make it work. Otherwise we will have to kill the Chosen."

Sheena hung her head. No, she really didn't want to kill Colette - damn it, she was even calling the Chosen by her name now! The summoner quickly began to jog to catch up to her new 'companions'.

Was defeating Cruxis really the solution? Would this really fix everything that was wrong?

- ∞ -

There were confirmed sightings of the Chosen and her companions in the area. Pronyma smirked at the written reports and the occasional photograph scattered on the table in front of her. The Cardinal leaned forward in her chair, to examine one particular image. The blonde girl was the Chosen, Pronyma had discovered. A rather plain girl, but if she could become the host for Martel's soul, then something as trivial as her plainness wouldn't matter.

Lord Yggdrasill had been very clear. This Chosen had to succeed. If she were killed, his wrath would be like that of gods.

So sending out even a small patrol to just harass the Chosen was probably a bad idea, Pronyma decided. Lord Yuan could hold his own, and could protect the Chosen, but her other companions seemed... less capable. It would be too easy for a sword to slip, or for a spell to fly the wrong way, and then it would all be over. No, they would have to be more careful then that.

There was a scream from somewhere deeper in the ranch, but it was quickly cut off. The sound of human suffering. Pronyma's lips curled into a malicious smile. She had to admit to herself, she had missed the ranches. She already had laboratories in Welgaia, where she had previously conducted her own 'special' research, and it had been difficult relocating her research and materials from those facilities, but, in the end, it was worth it.

Pronyma reached out and picked up a report at random, and though her eyes ran down the page, she didn't bother to really read it. She looked up at her surroundings, at the ranch another Cardinal had once owned. She wondered what would have happened if Kvar had not caught Lord Kratos and his darling Angelus Project in Iselia fourteen years ago. Kvar would probably still be alive, for one thing. Pronyma frowned. She didn't mind; Kvar had always been jealous of her and her power, and had ambitions to become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. To her, Kvar's death meant only one less irritation.

And so Lord Yggdrasill had given control of the Asgard Ranch to her. She had not been pleased at first, but places like this grew on her. She was also allowed to continue her own special kind of research here, and she had all the subjects she could ever want. Overall, taking over the ranch had been good for her. She returned the report to the table, and leaned back in her chair.

However, there had been that incident... what was it, three years ago now?

_There was shouting; no one seemed sure what was going on. Pronyma was furious; these men were so stupid. How could they not handle a few intruders? Then a great, monstrous roar deafened them all._

Yes. Many of her men had been wounded or died then, and she had never been able to get to the bottom of it. All she knew was that the Renegades had been involved, somehow. An alarm had gone off, and there had been confirmed reports that three Renegades had infiltrated the ranch. There had been a quick and unorganized scramble to find them, and then something somewhere had gone wrong. There had been noise and chaos. Most of the Desians didn't know what was happening or what to do, and all they could do was run away from... something.

_The Desians scattered, some yelling in terror or trying to warn their comrades. When it came, they ran and stumbled over each other, trying get away from that _thing_ as fast as they could. Not even their attacks slowed it down; that just made it angrier._

After it was over, the body of one Renegade intruder had been identified after much fuss. Another had been captured after trying to flee the ranch, but he had died of his injuries before he could be questioned. The third was never found.

_The host bodies cowered in their cells. They heard the noise but didn't know what was happening. All the guards were gone, they had run to the source of the racket, but none of the prisoners would have dared try to escape. Not now, not while whatever was making that horrible noise was still here._

She frowned again to herself as she thought about it. How the Renegades had brought _it_ inside the ranch without anyone's notice, or thought they could control _it_ was beyond her. There seemed to have been no purpose; _it_ had indeed done significant damage to the ranch, but did not halt or even delay the operations overall. _It_ had been more intent on escaping the ranch than destroying it.

_It snarled and slashed wildly at the nearest Desian, missing the frightened man, but its black claws tore at the metal of the wall, which screeched as if tortured. The Desians backed away as far as they could and dared, unable to take their eyes off the thrashing, insane _thing_._

In fact, some of the Desians would even show the new recruits the deep gouges still in the metal walls and floor and make up wild stories to explain how they got there. Usually they involved a large portion of the truth. These were not the most imaginative of men.

_Its eyes were wide, making it look like a frightened animal. Dark blood dripped from wounds all over its body. It was maddened by pain, but it wouldn't die, and it didn't stop screaming._

Pronyma closed her eyes.

Then she recalled they never had found out what that monster was, where it had come from, or where it had gone...


	10. The Watcher

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO GET TO THIS POINT!

THE STORY CAN FINALLY GET INTERESTING NOW!

AT LONG FREAKIN' LAST!

* * *

Chapter IX: The Watcher

_And when you reach those distant lands,_

_my children,_

_Shed your assumptions and biases,_

_And see the world with eyes unclouded._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

_Kratos slowly opened the door to his son's room, trying to make as little noise as possible. At this time of night the boy should be asleep, and Kratos did not want to accidentally wake him._

_The room was dark, but Kratos' keen eyes could still see the shape of Lloyd laying on his bed. Judging from the snoring, the boy was already deeply asleep. Kratos entered the room and carefully closed the door behind him. Then he glanced around his son's room, before his eyes came to rest on the bedside table._

_Sitting on a small table by the bed was what appeared to be a simple piece of wood, with a single symbol carved into it. To the average observer, it was nothing more than that, a simple object without clear purpose._

_Kratos returned his gaze to his sleeping son. The boy's mouth was slightly open, and his breathing was slow and deep. Curled up under the sheets, Lloyd seemed so at peace, without any troubles in all the world. Kratos sat down on the end of the bed, and then turned to look at the sleeping boy. Lloyd always slept soundly, every single night, and not even a gale could wake him. Kratos supposed he got it from Anna._

_The angel reached out a hand, reaching out toward his son, but hesitated. He looked down at his hand, his face blank, though there was now no one to hide his thoughts from. He curled his fingers a little, his expression remaining fixed. He stayed like that, staring at his hand, for several minutes, deep in thought. Then he shook his head, and lowered his hand._

"_...Cannot last..."_

_He stood up, casting one last glance at his son. Then he walked away, left the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving behind only silence._

- ∞ -

It watched from the top of the tower, observing the world below. It turned its head to gaze to the south, staring at the distant shapes of the mountains and forests.

It had felt the others die, one by one, and now it was all that was left in this world.

It knew the Chosen and her companions were coming to this place, and soon it would disappear as well.

It did not fear death; this was its purpose, its reason for being. In any case, the word 'dying' implies the subject was alive to begin with. It was a creature with only the semblance of life, the shadow of emotion.

It accepted its destiny without question.

Iubaris closed its eyes.

- ∞ -

"Thunder Blade!"

A sword-shaped bolt of lightning struck the ground with a miniature thunderclap, charring the grass.

Genis grinned, and punched the air with a free hand as his friends applauded, and Raine simply stared with a slight smile on her face.

"You're doing great!" Lloyd shouted, encouraging his friend.

"Better," Yuan said simply, crossing his arms. "That's enough for today."

Genis' friends quickly stood up and ran over to him, praising him for that day's work. However, the sun was setting, so they were all forced to return to camp, where Colette was busy making dinner.

Genis paused as his friends left the clearing where Yuan and Genis had been training. He looked back at Yuan who had not moved; the Renegade was still looking at the sky, apparently deep in thought.

Raine, who had been following Lloyd and Sheena, stopped when she realized her little brother wasn't following her. She turned to face Genis.

"Let's go, Genis," Raine began gently.

Genis hesitated.

"I just want to talk to Yuan for bit," Genis mumbled, just barely loud enough for Raine to hear. "Is that okay?"

Raine looked at Yuan, who apparently was not listening to them. He hadn't done anything at all suspicious recently, and, Genis really did look up to him...

"Okay," Raine conceded, uneasy.

It was selfish of her to want to keep Genis away from Yuan. She still recognized that Yuan was helping her brother, both with his skills in magic and in his self-confidence, but she still did not trust the older man.

As Genis walked over to the Renegade, Raine began to walk through the trees back to the camp, her doubts and anxieties accompanying her.

Genis slowly walked toward Yuan, who had his back turned to the younger half-elf.

Yuan didn't appear to notice.

"Um..."

Yuan looked over his shoulder at the tiny half-elf. Genis fidgeted.

"I just... wanted to say thanks," the boy mumbled, "for teaching me."

The older half-elf raised his eyebrows, surprised by the boy's words. He returned his stare to the clouds, and paused for a moment.

"You have grown much over the course of this journey."

Genis stared, surprised by Yuan's reaction.

Yuan began to walk away again, back toward camp. "We should go back now, and assure your sister that you're still alive."

"W-wait for me!" Genis called out, running after his teacher.

- ∞ -

Predictably, Raine started frothing the moment they were inside the Tower of Mana. The library on the ground floor, the magi-technology scattered throughout the tower, it was simply fascinating!

Similar to the wind seal, the light seal was on the roof of the tower. As they approached the sky turned black, little white lights forming over the altar. Then they dispersed and revealed the light guardian: a large armored unicorn with great feathery wings. It screeched, stomping its hooves as Lloyd and the others drew their weapons.

Though they had struggled to defeat the first seal guardian, Lloyd and his friends had improved over the course of the journey, and now defeating the guardian was not nearly as much of a challenge. Soon the light guardian was defeated.

The light guardian screamed as it died, beatings its wings wildly. It soon grew still, and fell. Its body dissolved into millions of small white lights and vanished, just as all the other seal guardians did. Colette prayed, the seal was broken. Then Remiel appeared.

"You have done well in reaching this far, Chosen" Remiel said, pure white wings keeping him aloft. "We of Cruxis bless this event, and grant you the power of the angels." He was smiling again, but it lacked the warmth it had back at the Iselia temple. "Now ascent the Tower of Salvation, and become a true angel!"

He disappeared again in a theatric flash of white light.

Colette returned to the ground, folded her wings, and looked at her hands. "...A true angel..."

Yuan slowly approached her, and held out his hand. "Your Key Crest."

She didn't turn around.

"Chosen," Yuan hissed dangerously. "You need to equip the Key Crest."

She glanced over her shoulder at Yuan, before slowly turning around. She took the Key Crest and put it on with what appeared to be reluctance. Yuan didn't notice.

"Now is it is time we left for the Tower of Salvation," said Yuan. He closed his eyes. "And then it will all be over."

- ∞ -

Hima was the closest town to the Tower. It was technically only an inn, a small store, and a graveyard clinging to the side of a mountain, but it was called a village nonetheless.

Tomorrow, Lloyd and the others would enter the Tower of Salvation, slay Yggdrasill, and then it would all be over. They planned to rest in the village, and leave for the Tower at dawn.

While everyone else was at the inn, Colette was standing on a plateau at the summit of the mountain. Her blue eyes were fixed on the shape of the Tower. It stood impossibly high, reaching up higher even than the clouds; all the stories she had ever been told said the Tower went all the way up to heaven. But there wasn't a heaven anymore, was there? In place of her religion, of everything she had ever believed in, was emptiness and hopelessness. Was this really the way of the world?

"Hey, Colette!"

The Chosen looked around and saw Lloyd. He was smiling; he was always smiling, it seemed. Even when he was sad...

"Oh... hi Lloyd!" the Chosen began, with a false smile.

"Hi Colette!" the boy waved a hand in greeting. He walked up to her, still grinning. Then he turned his eyes to stare at the Tower, and his grin suddenly vanished.

"Tomorrow we're going to the Tower of Salvation..." Lloyd stared out at the distant pillar. It really did seem to go on forever. "I can't believe we've finally made it."

Colette looked down at her clasped hands, and said nothing.

Lloyd looked over at her, worry on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Colette shook her head, and smiled up at him. "I'm okay! Hehehe..."

There was that fake giggle, the one she used only when she lied. She wasn't okay at all.

"Colette, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked, sounding pained now. "And don't tell me you're fine, you always do that fake giggle when you lie!"

Colette's smiled flickered, before evaporating. She looked at her feet, her courage faltering. "I'm just... worried, about going to fight this Yggdrasill person. You..." Colette paused. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. "You could die."

Lloyd stared at her incredulously, the gears turning in his head.

"Is that what's been bothering you all this time? You've been scared that we'd all die?" Colette fidgeted, and said nothing. Lloyd put his hands on her shoulders, and she finally looked him in the eye . "We'll win!" Lloyd continued, radiating confidence and reassurance. "We'll win for you! This way everything will be fixed, and you don't have to die to save the world!"

Colette hung her head. "But... Yggdrasill's supposed to be really strong..."

"Don't worry!" Lloyd repeated, his grip tightening on her shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "We'll beat Yggdrasill! I know we'll win, so we can save the world without sacrificing you!"

The Chosen looked up and into the eyes of her old childhood friend. He was so earnest, so hopeful. He really believed Yuan's plan would work, that Colette wouldn't have to be sacrificed.

"Thanks Lloyd," she murmured, her voice hollow.

She wouldn't have to die... but...

- ∞ -

Night fell, and the Chosen and her companions were all asleep, resting before tomorrow came. All save one.

Yuan stood at the summit of the mountain, gazing blankly at the distant Tower, alone with his thoughts. Little doubts had returned to fester in the back of his mind. So many things could go wrong. But they had little choice now, simply backing out was no longer an option. With the element of surprise on their side, Yuan could probably strike down his former lord quickly. Yggdrasill, though stronger than Yuan, would die just as easily as every other living creature. However, Yuan couldn't help but begin to wonder if -

Something flickered at the edge of his vision. He turned his head, but there was nothing there. He frowned, and considered his options.

...The watcher was still there. This was the first time Yuan had seen the watcher since Lake Umacy. Could he still try to talk to the watcher? He still didn't know if...

But to investigate the watcher meant leaving Lloyd and the others behind. He quickly brushed the thought away; they would be fine. Hima was a safe village to be in, without any roaming monsters, bandit gangs, or Desians nearby to trouble them. Nothing would bother them in the middle of the night.

Pretending he had seen nothing, Yuan began to wander down the mountain path, eventually passing though Hima, then leaving it behind. Yuan knew the watcher wouldn't go near him while he was on the path or near the 'town'; there were too many other people there. Halfway down the mountain, he walked off the marked path and headed through the rocks.

After walking through the rocks for several minutes, he stopped abruptly, for no apparent reason. This stretch of rocky terrain seemed to be the same as the rest. Yuan felt anger begin to well up as soon as he arrived at his place. He was being toyed with, he knew it, but he wanted answers.

"You still haven't answered my question," Yuan shouted at the stones. "Who sent you?"

"It does not matter now. You have reached the Tower of Salvation, which is your final destination."

Yuan turned to the source of the voice, and saw the watcher crouched on a rock above Yuan. The watcher did not have to hide in shadows anymore. There was an understanding now.

Yuan crossed his arms. "If it does not matter, then why don't you tell me?"

"Because of the day you betrayed me, Yuan."

The watcher's voice should have been cold and sharp with anger. Instead, the words were said in a frighteningly calm voice, as if he couldn't care less. Yuan felt a sudden chill.

"...That was a mistake," Yuan conceded.

The watcher slowly stood up.

"You have come all this way with your careful plans and quiet manipulation," the watcher began, as if Yuan had not spoken. "You fail to realize that nothing can be changed - your hopeless quest will end in failure, and quite possibly your death, no matter how much you struggle. The believer has placed her faith in her lies rather than your truth. Your journey has come to an end, seraph."

There was a brief flash of white light and the watcher vanished.

- ∞ -

Colette couldn't sleep.

It wasn't that she was physically incapable, as the Crystal would have rendered her, but it was a normal insomnia. Her mind was restless, questions and doubts rolling around inside her head. They were so close to the Tower, to their goal, but was this really the right thing to do? Lloyd and the others were doing this so she wouldn't have to die, right? But that was what she had been born and raised to do - to die for the salvation of the world.

If they fought this Yggdrasill person, her friends might die. Colette didn't want that. Lloyd wanted to save Colette, that was partially why he agreed to Yuan's plans. Yuan had also said that the angels had killed Lloyd's father, but Colette refused to believe that. Lloyd's dad had been an angel himself, right? Why would Cruxis want to kill one of their own? Why should Lloyd and the others have to risk their lives so she could keep hers?

Trying to make as little noise as possible, she sat up in her bed. In the only other bed in the room, Sheena, was still fast asleep, Corrine curled up on Sheena's pillow, next to the woman's head. They seemed so peaceful. Their tiny room contained a quite peace, a safe silence that enfolded them like a warm blanket. This only steeled Colette's resolve; this was what she had to save. Little moments like this were worth dying to protect.

Colette stood up, and tip-toed to the pile of clothes on the end of her bed, and started to get dressed. Her heart thumped in her chest the entire time, afraid of being caught, like a child that knew she had done something bad. Staying a quiet as she possibly could, she snuck out of the inn. As soon as she was outside, she started running up the path that led to the mountain's summit, where she remembered the dragon merchant was, the one who was selling dragons to take tourists near the Tower of Salvation.

The dragon man, luckily for Colette, was not asleep either. He was wide awake, and seemed to be feeding his dragons. They munched on what looked like slabs of raw meat, while the dragon man cooed at them as if they were fluffy puppies.

"Um... Um... sir?"

The dragon man straightened up when he heard Colette. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, miss? Shouldn't you be in bed, miss?"

"Um... I'm the Chosen," she said, meekly, "Can I have a dragon? I need to go to the Tower of Salvation."

"The Chosen?" The dragon man seemed doubtful on this point.

"Yes, I'm the Chosen," Colette repeated, "Can you give me a dragon?"

It was then the dragon man noticed the crystal at the girl's throat. Wasn't the Chosen supposed to be marked by such a crystal?

"I'm very sorry, Chosen!" the dragon man blurted. "I'll get my fastest dragon, right away!"

A moment later, Colette was riding a blue dragon, which sped through the air, heading right to the Tower. Terrified, she clung desperately to the dragons' reigns, praying she wouldn't fall off before she reached the Tower.

And so the Chosen headed toward the tower that reached up unto the heavens.

She forgot to remove her Key Crest.

- ∞ -

Lloyd woke up when he heard a yell of anger and frustration. He jolted awake, wondering if the inn were on fire. He didn't relax when he didn't smell smoke. He heard yelling outside his room, and now recognize the voice as belonging to Yuan.

He sat up just in time for Yuan to slam open the door to the room and shout. "Get ready to leave for the Tower, now!"

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked, standing up.

"The Chosen is gone!" Yuan shouted. "Gone! She's probably gone ahead to the Tower on her own! That stupid girl!"

"Don't call Colette stupid!" Lloyd said defensively.

"You don't get it do you?" Yuan snarled. "If she goes alone, then Cruxis will figure out that something has gone wrong, because I was supposed to escort her there! And now she's run off on her own!"

Lloyd finally realized what it was Yuan was saying, and it was as if he had suddenly been immersed in ice-cold water. "You mean Colette's gone to the Tower? She going to sacrifice herself anyway?"

"_Yes_!" Yuan shouted, furious that Lloyd had only just grasped this particular concept. "That's the whole problem!"

Lloyd didn't need to be told anything else. He dressed and retrieved his twin swords as quickly as he could, the whole time the thought of Colette in danger constantly pressing on his mind, as if about to crush him. He felt his heart race, almost painfully, and his breaths became quick and shallow. Colette couldn't die, not after all they had done to save her!

A few minutes later at the top of the mountain, the dragon man nearly jumped when he turned and saw a small group led by a blue-haired man run up to him.

"Did a teenage girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair hire a dragon?" Yuan demanded. "She would have come perhaps half an hour ago."

The dragon man crossed his arms, "Perhaps I did. It hardly seems like your business."

This was enough of a confirmation for Yuan.

"Give us three dragons to take us to the Tower of Salvation, now!" ordered Yuan.

The dragon man frowned. "I can't go around just giving my dragons to every one who asks. You have to pay – "

The dragon man stopped talking when the blue-haired madman pulled out a sword and pointed it at him. The dragon man gulped.

"Give us the dragons," Yuan growled. "Before I lose my temper."

- ∞ -

Colette knelt in front of Remiel, her hands clasped as if in prayer. Above her, her angelic 'father' spoke of the salvation of the world.

"Surrender the final part of your human existence; your heart and your memory!" Remiel's eyes were filled with the light of triumph. With the completion of Martel's vessel, he would surely become one of the Four Seraphim! "By doing so, you will - "

"COLETTE!"

The Chosen lifted her head at the sound of her name. She looked over her shoulder and saw her friends running up to the platform.

"Lloyd!" she called, her eyes wide. She stood up quickly, unable to believe what she was seeing; why had they come here? This what was supposed to happen all along! If they came here then her friends could get hurt!

Remiel frowned. The Chosen could speak? Wasn't the crystal supposed to steal her voice before she arrived at the Tower?

Yuan drew his sword and leapt onto the platform with Remiel and Colette.

"Chosen, get away from Remiel, right now," Yuan instructed, pointing his sword at a hesitant Remiel.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Remiel, bewildered by his lord's behavior. "What are you doing?"

Colette looked in wide-eyed confusion and astonishment from Remiel to Yuan. "Yuan?"

"Do as I say!" Yuan snapped, not taking his eyes off Remiel.

Remiel's face contorted with rage. "You will not take the Chosen from this place!"

Then a cold voice that seemed to come from everywhere spoke.

"Now, now, why are my angels fighting one another?"

Two new figures appeared in a flash of light. The first was a man with long blond hair and green eyes with a cold stare. His broad purple wings were spread out behind him, flapping lazily, keeping him suspended in the air a few inches off the ground.

Remiel instantly fell to one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"Lord Yggdrasill..."

Yggdrasill's eyes bore into Remiel, a glare carrying a great disappointment. Yggdrasill turned his stare to Yuan. The angel frowned at Yuan, who was suddenly much less confident.

"What are you doing, Yuan?" Yggdrasill demanded in a soft, deadly voice. "Why did you interrupt the Chosen's ritual?"

"Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan bowed his head respectfully, though it was clear he was trying to stall.

Lloyd didn't hear anything. The rest of the world didn't exist. His attention was fixed solely on the person standing next to Yggdrasill. Lloyd's mind was paralyzed by shock.

"D... Dad...?"


	11. The Tower

I have a couple of special thanks before I get out of the way and let you read the chapter.

First, thanks to **Kitty-Katz-Katz** who beta read for chapters four through eight. (Which is the reason those chapters don't suck.)

Also, thanks to **freakyanimegal456** for helping me come up with a new (and hopefully more interesting) summary.

Now have a chapter.

* * *

Chapter X: The Tower

_At the center of the world_

_Stands a tower that reaches up into the heavens._

_There you shall find your salvation._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

Lloyd was sure he was seeing things. This couldn't possibly be real.

Standing next to Yggdrasill was a tall man with long auburn hair. He was wearing a strange blue and white outfit with leather straps. Lloyd had recognized his father immediately, even though he had not seen the older man in three years, and his head was filled with nothing but questions. What was Kratos doing here? Why was his dad with this Yggdrasill person? Yuan said Kratos had died - Kratos' letter had said he would have died if he had been found! Lloyd was overjoyed that his father was alive, but something was wrong. Kratos stayed silent, his head bowed slightly, his red eyes dull. Lloyd had never seen his father so submissive before, and it frightened him. What was going on?

"My lord - " Remiel began.

"I have no more need for you," Yggdrasill said to Remiel, cutting him off. "You are dismissed."

For a moment Remiel seemed about to object, but quickly remembered his place. He vanished in a flash of light.

Yggdrasill turned back to Yuan. "Yuan, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Yggdrasill again, his patience quickly wearing thin.

Yuan didn't say anything, trying to think of a way to escape alive. "I asked you a question, Yuan!" shouted Yggdrasill, his temper starting to rise dangerously. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you interrupt the Chosen's ritual?"

Yuan tightened his grip on his sword. There would be no way for him to talk his way out of this. The most he would be able to do is to escape with his life. "The Chosen is still incomplete, my lord," he glanced at the others out of the corner of his eye, why weren't they running yet? Didn't they realize what danger they were in? "She still must – "

"You're lying!" shouted Yggdrasill, suddenly angry. "The Chosen has a Key Crest! What have you done?"

Colette gasped, and touched the Key Crest on her neck; she had completely forgotten about it!

Yuan said nothing.

Yggdrasill was burning with rage. How _dare_ Yuan get in the way! He needed this Chosen! He needed her to revive his sister!

"Aurion!"

Kratos' head snapped up when he heard his name, suddenly alert.

Yggdrasill smirked. "Kill the Chosen's companions. All of them."

Yuan swore, as Kratos drew his sword, a long orange blade shaped like fire. He leaped off the platform and ran straight at Yuan, who brought his sword up just in time to block what would have without a doubt have been a fatal blow.

Kratos jumped backwards, stepping out of the parry, but ready to attack again when he saw a weakness. Yuan did not give him an opening. He kept a careful eye on his enemy, watching for even the slightest sign that Kratos would strike again.

"Lloyd, I need you and the others to leave, now!" Yuan shouted, without taking his eyes off his opponent.

Lloyd didn't say anything. He had spent three years thinking his father dead, and now that it turned out this was false, Kratos was trying to kill them! What was going on? Why was he doing this? Why did he try to make Lloyd think he was dead? It didn't make any sense! Lloyd didn't want to have to fight his dad! This was all wrong!

"Why?" shouted Sheena, her spelled cards ready. "We can take him!"

"No you can't!" Yuan yelled, still unable to look up from his fight. "I can take care of myself, but you all need to leave! Just take the Chosen and go!"

Kratos took advantage of Yuan's momentary distraction and tried to slash at Yuan's legs. The half-elf jumped backwards, slicing down at Kratos, who nimbly sidestepped the blow.

"Lightning!"

"Guardian!"

A few sparks crackled on the green mana-shield, but they quickly winked out, their power gone. Kratos looked at Genis, who held his kendama defiantly in front of him, trying and failing to keep his hands from shaking. The little mage wasn't deterred by how pathetic his spell had been against the angel; he wasn't going to let Kratos kill his kinsman!

Yuan slashed at Kratos while he was distracted, but the angel easily blocked the blow. "I told you all to leave, NOW!" Yuan shouted, still exchanging vicious blows with his enemy. "Get out of here! I'll follow when I can!"

"But – !" Lloyd started.

"Lloyd, Yuan is right," Raine shouted, running to her brother. "We can't stay here. We need to run!"

Lloyd looked back at the dueling angels; he couldn't just leave! Not now!

His feet acted without consulting his brain; he ran at the two fighters, his swords raised, a wordless shout escaping him. Before he could think Kratos turned and struck his son.

Lloyd just barely managed to bring his guard up, but still went flying and landed hard and painfully on the floor several feet away with a shout of pain. He groaned, and when he looked up he almost stopped breathing when he saw the sword pointed at his throat.

Kratos raised his weapon, preparing for the final blow that would kill his son. His expression did not change.

"...Dad?"

Kratos suddenly looked pained, as if realizing when he was about to do, but his sword hand stayed steady.

Then Kratos whirled around, blocking another attack from Yuan.

"What part of 'run away' is giving you trouble, you STUPID BOY?!" Yuan shouted, his attention soon returning to his enemy.

Lloyd could only gape in horror; his father would have killed him, he knew it. His Dad would have killed him! But why? Why was his Dad suddenly acting like this?

"Lloyd!"

Sheena tugged on the boy's arm, trying to get his attention. "Lloyd, we have to get out of here!"

The boy snapped out of his daze, and without a clear thought in his head staggered to his feet with Sheena's help. They, Genis, Raine, and Colette turned to run for the warp pad, which would take them out of the Tower and out of this nightmare -

"You're not going anywhere!" Yggdrasill shouted when he saw his victims attempting to escape. He raised his arm, summoning into being a large violet sword. It hung suspended in the air like a great monolith. A shock wave of mana blasted out from the sword, striking and knocking over Lloyd and the others.

Yuan cursed, grimacing in pain; they were all going to die now, he knew it.

Kratos looked away.

Then a comet of light flew at Yggdrasill, bursting into a great explosion of white light as it struck the seraph. Yggdrasill shouted in surprise, raising his arm to create a barrier from the attack.

As soon as the light dissipated Yggdrasill opened his eyes, then shouted with rage. Half a dozen men in Desian uniforms has appeared in the time the seraph was blinded. They were running to Yggdrasill's fallen victims, helping them stand, and then taking them to the warp panel at the other end of the chamber. These were the Renegades, and they were evacuating the Chosen!

Yuan ignored the confused and dazed expressions on his 'companion's' faces as his men took them away. He had called the Renegades telling them his plan had gone awry before leaving for the Tower, and now that decision had saved his life. The half-elf glanced back over his shoulder, and saw Yggdrasill's face twist with rage. He knew now. Yuan was a traitor. The Renegade turned away from his former master, and followed his men and his companions through the warp panel.

Yggdrasill's face was contorted with rage, glaring at the place his seraph had been just a moment ago. "So... Yuan is with the Renegades...? How dare he betray me..." His fury dissipated quickly, replaced with simple irritation. "No matter, we will retrieve the Chosen in due time. It is time we left, Aurion."

Yggdrasill warped away in a flash of light, leaving behind only a few white-mana feathers, which quickly dissolved and were soon gone.

Kratos did not move, his gaze stayed on the place where Lloyd and the others had vanished. Then he closed his eyes and turned away, accepting this as the way things had to be.

He followed Yggdrasill, vanishing in a brief flash of white light.


	12. d r a g o n

I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've had the worst everything block for ages... and life has been getting in the way... and I've become addicted to YuGiOh 5d's (the Japanese version, mind you)... and Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (and Kai)... and Code Geass... and Axis Powers Hetalia...

(-Cough-)

Anyway...

As this is the only fiction that I still like, I'll be making a serious effort to finish it (even though right now it looks like this will have anywhere between 30 to 40(!) chapters...). I have a quick question for my readers though: my original plan (and yes, I _have_ sketched out this story from start to finish) was to give Presea, Regal, and Alicia their own side story, since I was having trouble integrating them into the larger plot. Unless I magically find a way to stick them into the larger plot, I was thinking of just getting rid of them entirely to make this story easier to finish. Is there anyone out there who is bothered by that, or do you not care if I cut them in order to make it more likely that I'll actually reach the end of this story?

Also, this chapter will be the first of a few 'interludes' which exist to provide back story I wouldn't otherwise be able to fit in, provide foreshadowing, and, mostly, to let me mess with my reader's heads~

Mwahahaha!

One last thing before the chapter (at this rate no one will actually comment on the chapter itself...) how many people have played Dawn of the New World, and is it fun/have a good story/worth buying? (And please address all of those points... and without spoilers...)

Anyway, read this chapter, enjoy, and review. Please note that if you don't review, Prussia will invade your vital regions!

(-Shot-)

* * *

Interlude I

_The King said:_

"_The servants of gods come as beasts,_

_Though they are stronger, smarter, and more beautiful_

_Then any natural creature._

_Revere them, as you would revere us."_

_-The Word of the Spirits_

The little girl knew she wasn't supposed to leave the town, much less enter the forest. However, her best friend in the whole world told here that there was a place in the forest where millions of flowers grew, and the little girl wanted to see it for herself.

Only now, that she had gone deep in the forest, did she wonder if she should have asked for directions first.

She had never been into the forest by herself before, and had only gone to the very edge, never this deep. She tugged on the edge of her little dress, and glanced around nervously at the trees, which didn't seem so friendly anymore. She bit her lip as she tried to remember which way she had come. Biting back a whimper, and still unsure of where to go, she randomly picked a direction and began to wander, looking around her for any sign that any other human being had been around here recently.

All thoughts of finding the place with the million flowers had left the girl's mind completely. All she wanted now was to find her way home, and get out of the big scary forest. She wandered until her feet were sore, and the sky started to turn dark. This stretch of forest she found herself in seemed no different from the rest of the woods. She could have been going in circles the whole time for all she knew. She sat down at the base of a tree near a clearing when her legs could no longer carry her. She curled up and sobbed into her knees. Where were her mommy and daddy? Would they find her?

She looked up when she heard loud thuds and cracks. She jumped to her feet, terrified. The little girl knew there were monsters in this forest, were they going to eat her? She turned her head to the side of the clearing in time to see two shapes burst through the tree line and landed in the middle of the clearing in a whirl of movement and anger.

An Eggbear and another creature the girl had never seen before were fighting. The Eggbear roared, wounds already on its torso and left arm, and swiped at the other creature.

The girl stared at this strange new monster. It looked a little like one of the dragons in her picture books, the ones with large leathery wings, except this monster's body was covered in thick fur rather than scales.

Both creatures were wounded, the Eggbear could not move its left arm, and there was blood on the dragon's muzzle. The dragon roared and tried to bite at the Eggbear's throat, but it clawed at the dragon's face, making it recoil with a frustrated snarl. The two continued to exchange blows, either with fangs or claws, resulting in only more blood from both monsters.

The girl wrung her hands, terrified and unsure of what to do. The monsters were big and scary, and she wanted to run! But on the other hand, the Eggbear was losing to that weird dragon thing! She didn't want the poor thing to die!

The little girl tried to think of something to do when she spotted a rock sitting by her right foot. Without thinking she picked it up and hurled it with all her might at the dragon, striking it above is right eye. It jerked and snarled, and quickly spotted the source of the attack, turning its head to glare at the child. The little girl whimpered, taking a step back, was it going to try to eat her?

The Eggbear took advantage of the dragon's distraction, raising a large clawed paw and swiped at the dragon's face. The dragon snarled in pain and backed away from the Eggbear, its wings beating as if in frustration.

The Eggbear turned its attention to the girl, who thought that it would run away after being saved. It turned to stare at its savior, apparently forgetting all about its attacker for a moment. Then the Eggbear began to lumber toward her, lips pulled back in a snarl. It was only then that the girl realized the Eggbear wasn't about to congratulate her. She staggered back, but tripped and fell hard. She stared up terrified at the creature as it lumbered toward her, long teeth exposed.

But the dragon reached her first.

The girl screamed as it lunged at her and clamped its jaws around her small body. She screamed and kicked as the dragon turned to face the oncoming Eggbear. Then the dragon unfolded its wings and jumped into the air.

If the girl could have screamed louder as she sped into the air, she would have. Her stomach twisted in terror as she saw the world shrink beneath her as the dragon flew into the sky. In her fear she did not notice that the dragon had flown over the Eggbear, leaving the dumb creature confused. The dragon landed with a mighty thud, shaking the girl. She was quickly dropped from the dragon's mouth, as it turned to face the Eggbear again, which had finally figured out that its opponent had appeared behind it. The Eggbear charged blindly, and the dragon shot forward. It roared and a paw suddenly rose up and struck the Eggbear's head.

There was a sickening crack and a thud as the Eggbear fell to the ground, its spine snapped.

The little girl had paid this fight no attention, as she remained curled on the ground in a fetal position, her eyes tight shut, whimpering into her knees. She felt the ground vibrate as the dragon approached her again, and curled up more when she felt its heavy breath against her skin, sure that now it would eat her. She felt it nudge her with its shout, and her whimpering grew in volume.

There was a pause, and the silence hung suspended in the girl's head, anticipating the moment she would feel sharp fangs bury themselves in her body.

Instead, she heard a voice. Not a human one, as it was just as much of a growl as it was a voice, but in it she could hear sincere regret:

"**...I am sorry."**

The little girl's eyes snapped open. Just as she sat up she heard wing beats, and looked up just in time to see the shape of the dragon as it flew away, now a white shape that could have been nothing more than a large bird. She stared at it until it vanished, her mind still trying to process what had happened. Bewildered, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the clearing again. There were gouges in the ground and in the trees from the fight between the two monsters, so that had been real, and the Eggbear's corpse was resting not far from where she was still sitting.

Only when she started to stare at it, and her numb mind began to recall exactly what had happened, did she realized that the dragon had saved her life.

If the Eggbear had attacked her, she would have died for sure, but the dragon had taken her out of harm's way, even if it wasn't a particularly pleasant route to safety. All the same, a monster had saved her life. But weren't monsters supposed to be just stupid beasts that would eat anyone they came across? Monsters weren't supposed to speak either, and she thought she had heard the dragon talk, or had that been only her imagination? She wasn't sure now if she had really heard the dragon speak...

She sat there, dumbstruck, until nightfall. She stayed there until a search party from the town finally found here there, sitting still as if stunned. When she was returned home, she tried to tell her parents what had happened, but they were too angry with her for leaving the town to listen.

* * *

A/N: Because I'm sure someone is going to complain about this, yes, I know I didn't give a lot of description for the dragon. Since this particular critter is going to be important, and a part of the greater mystery in this story, I'm withholding information about it, including its appearance. I _have_ thought this through.


	13. The Scatter

Okay, real chapter now.

I apologize if my author's notes are completely incoherent in this chapter, as I'm currently high on whatever it is that fuels Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and I may randomly spout quotes from said anime.

ROW ROW FIGHT DA POWAH!

It's even funnier because Japanese Kamina is voiced by the same guy that did Japanese Lloyd. Ha ha...

I wanted to inform all of you that Regal, Alicia, and Presea will **not** be booted from the story, as I just had a stroke of brilliance. I have a few things to iron out, but once I do... Hehehe... MWAHAHAHA!!

Unless there's a critical plot failure and I can't keep them after all. Which would make me sad, because it would be freakin' awesome if it worked out.

Also, please leave a review if you read! While I write this story because I love it, reviews make me even happier! Please, please review!

DON'T BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, GENIS! BELIEVE IN ME WHO BELIEVES IN YOOOOOOU!

(-Shot-)

* * *

Chapter XI: The Scatter

_The animal is mindless and soulless,_

_Fleeing from even the slightest danger._

_The human and the believer fear nothing,_

_And will embrace even death._

_-The Scriptures of Martel_

"Lord Yuan, what happened?"

Botta had alerted the entire base when he had heard Lord Yuan, the Chosen, and her companions had almost been killed at the Tower of Salvation. He had rushed to the Triet Base's entrance as soon as he had heard Yuan and the others had arrived. As soon as Botta had approached his superior, Yuan began yelling orders.

"We need to evacuate the bases, now!" Yuan shouted at his subordinate. "Yggdrasill knows I'm the Renegade leader. We have to get out of here, _now_!"

Botta hesitated only a moment. He saluted smartly. "Yessir!"

Yuan turned to Lloyd and the others.

"Now I need all of you out of the base," Yuan ordered, "I'll come back for you when it's safe, understand? Sheena knows where the Rheaird hanger is - you can take those. Take them to Flanoir, Yggdrasill might not look for you in Tethe'alla."

"Wait!" Lloyd shouted. "What about Mom? We can't leave her here!"

Yuan could barely stop himself from shouting at the boy. "If Raine had cure her, then go and cure her! But be quick about it! It's not safe to stay here!"

Yuan immediately ran off, too distracted by anxious thoughts about saving his men to worry about Lloyd's mother.

Lloyd immediately turned to his teacher, desperation in his eyes. Raine felt uncomfortable that Lloyd was putting so much faith in her. "I think I found the correct spell, but I'm not sure it will work."

"Well we have to try something!"

"...Very well," Raine conceded. "I will try to heal your mother. Do you know where she is?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. I think it was this way..."

"Lloyd..."

"Colette?" Lloyd turned to the Chosen. The girl's head was hung, and her hands were clasped. "Is something wrong?"

Colette saw in Lloyd's eyes his hope that he could save his mother, and could not bring herself to say what she wanted to say. She shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's go help your mom!"

"...Right," Lloyd said, nodding, still worried about Colette. The Chosen rarely, if ever, admitted to suffering herself, but rather worried about the pain of others...

"Where is your mother?" Sheena asked, breaking Lloyd out of his troubled thoughts.

"Uh... in the cells," Lloyd said, feeling awkward.

Raine raised her eyebrows. "The cells? She's a prisoner? I thought you said she was sick, shouldn't she be in the infirmary or some similar place?"

"It'll make sense when we get there," Lloyd explained, who didn't want to tell his friends the exact state his mother was in.

"...Do you know where the jail is?" Sheena asked, realizing she had never been there herself. She knew there was a jail in the Triet base, but had never seen it. She started to wonder why.

"Um..." Lloyd looked around, trying to remember. The whole base seemed like a metal maze when he first arrived, and now it didn't seem any different. Then he pointed down a hallway and said, "I think it's this way."

Unfortunately, as Lloyd could only vaguely remember where the prison was, finding it was mostly hit and miss. However, soon the whole base was in a state of panic, and everyone tried to evacuate as quickly as possible, and frantic Renegades were soon running everywhere. The urgency of the situation sped Lloyd and the others on, and when they did find the jail, they ran inside, Lloyd himself immediately running down the line of cells until the came to a specific one. He grasped the bars, staring at the prisoner inside, anxiety building up inside his chest; what if this didn't work out? When Colette and the others reached the same cell, they saw what the prisoner was.

The warped monster inside the cell lifted its ugly head to stare at the humans, who in turn stared at the monster in mixed surprise and disgust. Colette gasped and covered his mouth, while Sheena and Raine were simply shocked.

"W-what is that monster?!" Genis shouted, backing away from the cage, his eyes wide.

"She's not a monster!" Lloyd snapped, rounding on his best friend. "She's my Mom!"

Genis stared at Lloyd, eyes wide with horror. "What are you talking about?"

"She's... sick, or something!" Lloyd blurted, feeling awkward. "Yuan said it was because the Desians removed an Exsphere that was planted directly on her skin. And it... did something and it made her like this! He said something about it messing up her mana or something!"

"She's... crying..." Colette said vaguely, her hands clasped.

"I wasn't aware Exspheres could cause such a... change." Raine said, both fascinated and horrified by the monster. It cocked its head as it looked at Lloyd's friends, possibly curious about them.

"Professor Sage! Please heal her!" pleaded Lloyd, eyes alight with desperation and hope. "You said the unicorn horn gave you new healing arts! You should be able to change her back, right?"

Raine glanced the monster in the cage. This creature had once been a person? "I don't know if I can cure this," Raine confessed, trying not to raise Lloyd's hope. "But I will try."

Raine cautiously approached the cage, uncertain. The monster inside turned its head and stared blindly at her, long clawed fingers curling around the bars of the cell. Raine raised her staff.

"Resurrection!"

- ∞ -

"**...So the Chosen survived."**

"Yes."

"**As did all her companions."**

"...Yes."

"**I expect Yggdrasill will pursue them will all the resources at Cruxis' disposal, if this Chosen is so valuable to him."**

"..."

"**The poor girl... she will never be able to stop running..."**

"..."

"**I no longer need you to track the Chosen. Return to your previous duties."**

"I do not think that would be the wisest course of action - "

"**Are you questioning my authority?"**

"...No, Master. I will resume my normal duties."

"**Good. Then you are dismissed."**

- ∞ -

A light... a warm glow...

Then it was gone.

Inside the cell, a humanoid figure collapsed, and lay still on the cage floor. It was female, long chestnut hair obscuring her face, and the tattered remains of clothes clinging to a thin frame.

Raine stared, amazed that her spell had worked. "Is that...?"

Lloyd immediately ran to the cell door and started to pick the lock. He had some wire in a pocket, but his fingers shook as he tried to open the door. Then the lock popped open, and he threw the door open and ran inside, falling to his knees at the woman's side. He reached out a hand and gently shook her shoulder.

The woman groaned and looked up, her eyes unfocused.

"...Lloyd?"

"...Mom?"

The woman blinked, and slowly sat up, with Lloyd's help.

"Lloyd?"

She sounded uncertain, but then, she had not seen her boy for fourteen years, and he was no longer the little toddler she had known. Her arm shook as she reached out and touched his face, as if unsure that he was real, and not some sort of dream.

"It's... it's me... Mom..." said Lloyd. "It's really me."

Her eyes finally focused on him, as she seemed to be seeing him for the first time. "Lloyd..."

Then she proceeded to pull him into a tight hug.

"M-Mom!" Lloyd gasped, surprised.

"My boy..." Anna murmured, running a hand through his hair. "My little boy... it's really you!"

"Mom!" Lloyd repeated, blushing. "Yeah, it's me!"

"Oh, Goddess, I missed you so much!"

"Mom!"

Anna released him from her hug, but held on to his shoulders as she looked him up and down, eyes filled with tears of joy and pride. "My boy..."

This only made Lloyd blush more. He looked down at the ground, unable to say a word to his mother.

Anna looked past her son to the strangers outside of the cell; she assumed these were her son's friends.

"Um... hello," Anna began, awkwardly. "I should... probably get out of the cell... shouldn't I?"

"Can you stand, Mom?" Lloyd asked, holding out a hand. She took it, her head feeling as if cotton balls had replaced her brain. She had only just returned to her human form and had met her son for the first time in many years, all of which left her a little disoriented, as if she were walking through a very realistic dream.

After she got shakily to her feet, she found she could walk on her own, if a little unsteadily. Finding herself beyond bars for the first time in over a decade was a strange feeling, and even stranger when Lloyd's friends immediately began introducing themselves.

"I'm Colette! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Genis!" the boy added, trying to be polite.

"I'm Sheena Fujibayashi!" the ninja cut in, proudly.

"And I'm Raine Sage," Raine began, "Lloyd's teacher."

Lloyd blushed a little, wondering if the professor was going to bring up his grades in a time and place like this.

Anna smiled a little, still feeling slightly disoriented. "It's good to meet all of you," Anna began, feeling a little awkward.

Anna was still wearing the cloths she had been wearing when she had first transformed, which had by now been reduced to rags. Raine, who felt sorry for Anna and her situation, removed her orange coat and held it out to Anna. "Here."

"Thanks."

Anna gratefully accepted the coat, wrapping the coat around her shoulders. She paused for a moment before asking: "Do you know where Yuan is?"

Raine shrugged. "He's evacuating the base. He could be anywhere at the moment."

Anna's face set into a determined expression. "I need to find him, now."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know where - "

Anna ignored her, walking briskly away from them, fully prepared to search the entire base if she needed to.

"The base is evacuating," Raine started, running up to Anna. "Yuan could be anywhere right now."

"Then I'll look everywhere!" Anna retorted. "It's important!"

"We'll help you look!" Lloyd volunteered.

Raine sighed, she could tell what they would be doing for the next hour.

It ended up taking them only half as long.

The found Yuan talking urgently with three other Renegades. After Sheena pointed out the half-elf to the rest of the group, Anna steeled herself; now that she had hear bearing back, she had some business to attend to. As soon as Yuan's underlings left to do underling business, something terrible happened.

"YUAN!"

The Renegade turned his head when he heard his name. He saw a strange woman with fire in her eyes and an orange coat around her shoulders stomping up to him. The mad woman grabbed him by the collar of his cape and started shouting at his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN KRATOS TURNED HIMSELF IN?! WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY MADE HIM GO BACK?! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Yuan blinked, momentarily unsure how to respond to this sudden verbal onslaught. "Are you Anna?" he asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah, I'm Anna," she snapped. "So you can tell me what the hell was going through Hairball's stupid mind when he went back to Cruxis, AND WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THEM!"

Lloyd and the others stared at Yuan, who was looking uncomfortable.

The half-elf cleared his throat, possibly to stall for time. "You understood what was said to you while you were a monster?" Yuan asked, surprised. Then he added, "and...'Hairball'? You nicknamed Kratos 'Hairball'?"

"What? Don't know what a pet name is?" Anna demanded. "And before you ask, I _am_ aware of the irony. And yes, I understood every word you both said to me, and now you have some explaining to do!"


End file.
